From one time into another
by calmenex
Summary: Luciana is stuck in the past. How will she manage? Will she discover a way back or will she stay? Why would she stay? Does she find love or only feel the loss of those closest? For now the chapters are rather light later it will be proper M rated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh, finally a bed." Luciana complains as she flops down onto the plush cover, burying her face in a pillow. After a long drive on a seriously uncomfortable bus, their class had finally arrived at the inn they would stay for the next week.

Her two friends giggle good-naturedly as she groans. "It wasn't that bad, Luce." Christy pets the girl's long black hair in a soothing notion. "At least we're finally outside school." The inn was located in the countryside a few hour drive from London, in an old looking village with only a few houses spread apart by fields and surrounded by forest. It was basically in the middle of nowhere.

"No class, no homework, no headmistress and a little more freedom." Angie adds softly while she pokes Luciana's side.

It makes the blackhead crack a smile. "No annoying new kids." She shifts to look at her two friends as they chuckle at her comment. Those were probably the only plus points of this field trip. Well, what was one to expect from a strict catholic school.

It was only after two days that Luciana already became bored with the setting. Luckily today they were given time to explore and she would use the opportunity to the fullest. So before dinner the three girls set out on a walk in the nearby forest having heard stories of ghosts and other scary things from the innkeeper. Granted, they knew it was merely meant as a publicity trick but there was not much else to do, which is why the girls were currently walking through the woods.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a normal forest." Christy mentions as dried leaves and twigs crunch beneath their feet.

"It looks pretty even." Angie adds as she looks around. The forest wasn't very thick or dark. It was nothing like the cliché of haunted woods. Early autumn colors and green seemed to mix and dance as a soft late summer breeze pushed through the trees and bushes. "Almost like a fairytale." Luciana nods her head with a gentle smile. It was quite beautiful and almost magical.

The girls kept going further until they reached an opening in the woods. It was overgrown with grass, but one could still make out the rock formation in the center. A stone circle that didn't look quite natural. "Do you think someone moved those rocks like that?" Luciana asks as they got closer to the formation. The other two nod in agreement, slightly creeped out by it.

A chill runs down Angie's and Christy's backs making them stop in their tracks. "Hey Luce? I don't think we should be here." Christy nibbles at her bottom lip in discomfort.

"Hm? Why?" The girl in question looks back at her friends, obviously not feeling the same discomfort as them.

"It doesn't feel right." Angie mentions as she takes a step back and holds onto the gold cross hanging around her neck, the action makes Luciana cock a curious brow.

She takes a thoughtful look back at the stone circle. "Well, it does kinda look like the perfect setting for the meeting between Macbeth and the witches." The blackhead chuckles slightly as her friends squeak and pale.

"Don't say that!" Angie whisper shouts, almost as if she were afraid someone or something might wake if they were too loud.

"We should go back." With that her two friends swiftly and a little frightened take her by the arm dragging her back into the forest. Luciana looks back at the formation for one last time, furrowing her brows slightly at the odd behavior of her friends. She on the other hand wasn't frightened, rather, she felt drawn to it. _'I'll check it out later.'_

And indeed she did. Luciana waited until after lights out, pretending to sleep until she felt the moment was right. She gently slid out of the bed making sure not to wake her sleeping companions, put on her black thigh long overcoat and pocketing her phone. She then quietly searched her luggage for the hidden switchblade she always kept with her. It was a dangerous world after all. Afterwards Luciana took her dark ankle boots and proceeded to open the window. She didn't want to risk running into any of the teachers or inn personnel, they would question her actions and make her go to bed. So window it was. Being careful of any noise she opened the window, dropped her boots down and waited a while to see if it alerted anyone. Then she climbed out and jumped. She landed softly on the grass, took her shoes and ran. When she was far enough from the inn, Luciana put on her boots and proceeded into the forest, lighting the way with her phone.

She smiled a little as she successfully reached the stone formation. Curiously Luciana inspects the overgrown structure, lightly removing some moss and grass. Kneeling on the ground she discovers runic writing etched into a smaller stone tablet. "If only it were Latin." She sighs in disappointment, gently swiping over the writing. A tingle begins in the tips of her fingers quickly spreading through her hand and up her arm. Her eyes begin to droop tiredly and she collapses onto the ground.

Luciana awakes at daytime finding herself still lying in the center of the stone circle; she panics as she notices that the sun is already high in the sky. "Mother Janet will kill me." She pales a little and quickly runs through the woods back to the inn. Only as she enters it, does Luciana realize how different the people looked. Most prominent was the fact that they were wearing such old clothes. Those who noticed her stared with different expressions. Some portrayed shock, others disapproval. Confused by her discoveries and the looks she received, Luciana backtracks to the edge of the forest. Sitting by a tree she looks at the dirt road which used to be asphalt. The girl gulps as the situation begins to seep in. "This is just _not_ possible." She whispers to herself and decides that it was all an elaborate dream. Pinching her arm, shaking her head and smacking her cheeks, Luciana attempts to wake herself, but to no avail. "Oh no…" She bites her lip to suppress unwanted tears of desperation. "What am I going to do?" She takes a shuddering breath and looks at her surroundings again hoping very much that they would return to normal – but it isn't so. Her jaw tenses and she clenches her fists so tightly her knuckles turn white as she shakes away her tears and depressing thoughts. _'Come on Luce, think! You're smart and definitely not a crybaby!'_ She tries to encourage herself despite her predicament.

Frustrated she rubs her forehead, recounting what happened. She went to the stone circle, found runic writing, touched it and passed out then she woke up here. _'Note to self: stay away from overgrown stone circles with runic writing.'_ She sighs at her own stupidity then more or less calmly she takes a look at her surroundings, coming to a conclusion. A sigh escapes her lips as Luciana acknowledges her predicament. "Great I'm stuck in the past."

* * *

If anyone of you knows the series Outlander, yes it may be the same principle but I honestly wouldn't know. Never seen it. The idea came from my friend, she watched the show, and shortly mentioned it when we were talking on the phone.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shuffling into a more comfortable position, something hard poked at her thigh. "Ugh, can't a girl get a break?" Luciana stood up to see if it was a sharp rock but no, there was nothing only grass. She huffs and lightly furrows her brows; reaching into her side pocket she takes out the offensive item. "Huh? My charger and headphones?" She looks at the items confused as to why they were in her pocket before a bright smile adorns her lips and she squeals in delight. "Yes!" She proceeds to check her other pocket and tada. "My phone!" Then she also checks her hidden forearm pockets for her switchblade and even finds some hairpins. "Lucky." She grins to herself momentarily forgetting her situation. But it doesn't take long for it to dawn on her. "Wait, has the electrical plug even been invented yet?" She thoughtfully cocks her head to the side before sighing. There was no use in questioning it; she didn't even have a place to stay. _'Better safe that battery then…but first-'_ Luciana makes her way further into the forest, intent on finding the stone formation again. It was her way here, why couldn't it be her way back.

Standing in the middle of the circle she crouches down in front of the stone slab. The runic writing was still there and looked a little easier to read than before, now if only she knew what it said. "Honestly though, who even reads runes anymore?" Letting out a breath of disappointment she takes out her phone and snaps a few pictures of the writing and stone formation. Moving back in front of the runes Luciana kneels before the slab touching the writing, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and hoping to get back to her time. After a few moments of nothing she pops one eye open and looks around curiously.

Surprise, surprise, it didn't work.

"Great, now what?" She hangs her head low and groans. It didn't work. She wrinkles her nose and rubs her face in annoyance. _'I suppose that would have been too easy.'_ So what will a girl stuck in the past with nowhere to go do? Well, she wouldn't be able to do much in a small town like this. Staying here was out of the question. She couldn't do that, especially not after the looks she received. If she wanted to research the runes and formation, she needed books, so a library would be perfect. She nods to herself while reaching a conclusion; she needed to go to the city. _'Off to good old London then.'_ Luciana muses while dusting herself off and moving through the woods. At least she knew the way there. More or less.

As she comes close to the edge of the forest, Luciana realizes for the first time just how big the difference from what she wore to the clothing of this time period was. Apparently shorts weren't invented yet and none of the women wore pants. She let out a frustrated groan. "Well that's just great…better find some other clothes." Maybe a cape first to hide her appearance, after all even her coat seemed out of place. The material was just much too soft for the countryside. _'Well, I suppose shoplifting had its perks.'_ Luciana smirks slightly at the memory. The things she used to do may come in handy.

Taking great care not to attract anyone's attention the girl moved along the dirt roads passing the inn and its barn. She notices a brown cloak draped over a barrel and swiftly put it on while passing. It was too big for her size but draped around her well enough to hide her state of dress and even came with a hood. Then Luciana moved along the fields and backyards- not that there was much of a difference here, there wasn't even a fence. Apparently luck was on her side and a few homes had their laundry out. The next thing she takes is a pair of dark pants. They looked small enough for her. Not bothering to wait around she quietly leaves stuffing parts of the pants into her pocket so it hung off securely. At the next home a pair of stockings catches her eyes, along with some undergarments and a light blue shawl. _'A little bit of color is always good.'_

Returning to the edge of the surrounding forest the little thief takes a small break to stow away her newfound goods. First she wore her new stockings, not bothering with the pants at the moment. Then she folds her new belongings stowing them away in her shawl which now acted as a DIY handbag. "Some food might be good too." She muses out loud looking at the houses.

Walking along the road with her head down and she subtly takes in the surroundings from her peripheral vision. _'Apples.'_ She smirks as the fruits enter her line of vision. Luciana moves closer to them and swiftly takes two pieces of the juicy looking red apples. She hides the goods beneath her cloak, already moving forward and stuffing them into her handbag. _'Plums…'_ She wrinkles her nose slightly. She never really enjoyed them, but what can you do if the going got tough-. Sighing she pockets a few of them as she passed. Hopefully the markets in London had more to offer, but for now this would have to be enough. Just as the thought enters her mind she noticed a few glimmering coins, sparkling in the sunlight. They were just lying there on a barrel, so cliché. _'Who the bloody hell leaves money out in the open like that?!'_ She lightly shook her head at the recklessness of some people. They could just be too trusting at times. Well, either way she wouldn't pass off this opportunity. It was like the coins were just begging to be stolen. Smirking Luciana swiftly took the coins and moved onward. _'Off to London.'_ She grins at her little adventure.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! The next chapter will be out on Wednesday or Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Luciana was close to London, she felt a little like Frodo Baggins when he first set out on his adventure. Her cape draped around her and a walking branch in her hand. Maybe she should take off her shoes and walk barefoot, like a true hobbit. _'Luciana Baggins.'_ She giggles loudly, amused by the thought despite her predicament. She made sure to enjoy the awful long way to the city by listening to music, dancing in her steps with elegant twirls and singing- probably off tune. From an outside perspective she must have looked mad, lunatic, but honestly who cared. She didn't.

"Just a little more." She grins as the city was already so close she could smell it. Seriously though, she could smell the faint smog of the workhouses and well, piss. If her history lessons taught her anything, she was sometime close to the industrial revolution. That was around the 18th and 19th century, so either she was in between those years or even after. Maybe even close to the 20th century. That meant electricity was already discovered. "Yay! I can charge my phone." She grins gleefully throwing her walking stick to the side and walking into London. "Home, sweet home." She smiles slightly, trying to figure out where exactly she was.

Walking through the crowds with her head lowered, she tried not to gain too much attention but still looked at the city with awe despite feeling a little miffed. She didn't really know where to go from here. She was stuck in the past, without a way back, alone, with no place to stay and no one to help. _'Well, the last part ain't anything new.'_ Luciana muses as she finds herself looking at Westminster Abbey. Her school should be close by, if it was already built that is. It may have been. The boarding school was old and traditional but there was no use in going there, they might trial her as a witch. She chuckles to herself before stopping abruptly. _'The witch hunts are over already right?'_ Luciana shudders at the thought of being burnt at the stake. Better not take that chance. She turns her back on the Abbey and walks towards the east end. At least now she knew where she was going. _'Back to the roots.'_

Living in the east end shouldn't be all that different, maybe more brutal? At least, she knew the streets there like the back of her hand. Luciana knew that she really shouldn't worry so much, no matter what time period an orphan always had to survive on their own. She walked through the crowds with new resolve, careful of any attention she might receive while making her way to her destination. _'Might be a good idea to have some more money.'_ Luciana muses quietly as she takes in the well dressed people of London. _'Nobles? They look like- the Victorian era?!'_ She internally gapes, not wanting to make a scene. Okay, now she knew it was sometime in the 19th century. She shook her head lightly at the new found knowledge and tried to focus on the task at hand; money. Luciana smirks looking at the pouches around the nobles' waists. _'Easy. Just remember Luce, nimble fingers and don't run.'_ She replays the saying in her head like a mantra, taking a calming breath. In an instant her demeanor changes; her head lowers, shoulders slump slightly and her pace slows. With a steely gaze she takes in the surroundings through her lashes and peripheral vision, picking out a target; the pouch not too small and not too heavy, just enough to get by.

She smiles as the perfect target enters her view. A gentleman accompanied by two women, too busy entertaining them to actually pay any attention to where he was going. _'Perfect.'_ She walks closer into his oncoming path, moves her cloak opening it slightly so her hands could move swifter. _'3,…2,…1,…now.'_ Luciana walks into one of the women and softly bumps into the man, she grabs into his pouch emptying it of its contents, looks at the woman apologetically and is gone into the crowds by the time the man begins to complain.

Rounding a corner into a darker alley she counts her winnings. In her hand was one pound and seven shillings. She sighed; it didn't look like a lot to her but it will have to do. With that she went off to the east end to find lodging.

Hiding her long hair and feminine face under the hood of her cloak she asks the keeper of the common lodging for a bed.

"If ye ain' go' no money, ye ain' gettin nothin." He spoke in a thick east end dialect. At least that hasn't changed much and Luciana was glad she could speak it too.

"How much?" She asks the man with a steely gaze.

"Three shillings, six pence." He cocks a curious brow at the lady in front of him as she slides four shillings over the counter.

"Keep the res." She smirks.

"Nice doin' business wif ye." The keeper grins showing off his missing teeth as Luciana subtly dips her head moving to find her bed in the attic.

* * *

Hope you liked that!

And don't hold me to that dialect, I'm just making it up as I go...The next update will be by the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been over a week and Luciana still had no answers. She spent a lot of her time rediscovering London and trying to adapt to the Victorian lifestyle. She had to admit, it wasn't as easy as she had imagined it to be. The city in her time was lighter, more advanced and liberated. This- this was the same place, but it changed so much. She even visited a few locations where she would 'shop' or spend her leisure time. The difference was interesting but odd. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it yet.

The rest of her day our time traveler would spend on making winnings. She would thieve and gamble. Never too much though, she didn't want to catch the yard's attention. Luciana knew she wouldn't do well in prison in her time, so she didn't even want to risk them in this era. She wasn't insane after all.

From her winnings she would pay Nick the lodging keeper each night four shillings. He seemed to enjoy receiving the extra money. So he doted on Luciana a little more than other young ones. It wasn't much but he would spare some food or drinks for her at the end of the day and explain her the latest happenings. People always gossip no matter when or where and Luciana was thankful for that. If only for the fact that she knew where it would be too dangerous to go.

From her savings Luciana bought herself a notebook and some writing utensils. By no means was it for a diary, she just needed a place to gather all her research. The first thing she noted down was the runic writing and stone formation. Her phone didn't have much battery left and until now the only time she had seen an electrical plug was in the upper levels of the library, but she couldn't very well charge her phone out in the open. Therefore she refrained from its use and turned it off immediately after she copied the information.

Luciana scoured book after book, day after day, but there wasn't much to find. Not all the books were printed and many that would hold information of interest for her were written in old English. It was hard to read and sometimes the ink was already beginning to fade. She was getting frustrated by the slow progress. And oh, how she wished Google could have been invented already. _'If this keeps up I'll never go back.'_ The girl rubs her forehead tiredly. With a depressed sigh she closes the book in front of her and returns it to its rightful place. All the letters were beginning to blur and she could feel a headache coming. "Maybe I should take a break." She mumbled to herself while gathering her things and exiting the library.

Luciana decided to take the long way to the lodgings. On the way she would pocket some fruit and pastries from the market. By the way she ate, it was a miracle she hadn't lost much weight, but she figured it was only a matter of time. Upon entering the lodgings she could feel the slight tension in the air. So with furrowed brows the little thief made her way over to the keeper. "Oi, Nick what's goin' on?" Taking a seat at his counter she hands him one of the sweet pastries and apples.

"Ah, there ye are deary. Was beginning to think ye got los'." He cracks a smile gladly taking the food. "How do ye fin' these things?"

She just shrugs, leaning bored onto the counter and smirks at the keeper. "So, what's happenin? They lookin' mighty agitated." She motions to the people sitting around the lodging's common room.

"Damn righ' they are." Nick lowers his voice and frowns. "And wif good reason." Luciana cocks her head to the side and sends the keeper a look of confusion motioning him to explain. "Another brass dead."

' _A brass- another prostitute is dead?'_ Luciana pales as she remembers the most famous murder case in all of London. Was it in this time period? She really didn't know. "Killed?" She asked hoping very much that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Aye. Nasty too." Nick nods his head grimly while Luciana gulps slightly. So her presumption was right. Jack the Ripper. Of course it just had to him- just like she had to be sent to this time period. The world just couldn't give her a break. She let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Better be careful deary."

' _No kidding. Don't wanna get killed.'_ Not portraying her thoughts she cracked a small smile at him. "I ain't no brass Nick." And hopefully good old Jack would notice that too and leave her in peace. "Bu' thanks." Taking her things she leaves for some alone time. She doubted the new predicament set in yet.

Sitting on the lodging's roof Luciana looked over the city as the soft evening chill breezes past her. At the moment she felt a triad of emotions. Hopelessness and frustration were most prominent but then there was that small glimmer of excitement. It was burning just beneath the surface waiting to come out. She was living an adventure like no other. Something that only happened in stories and she doubted many people could say they visited Victorian London or lived during the famous Ripper murders. Not that this was a planned visit, though a part of her found it amusing and so much more exciting than the dreary life in that catholic school. The more she thought about it, she almost became glad to be in her situation. It looked less like a problem and more like a solution. Yes, she missed her two friends but they knew she hated their school. So wouldn't they be glad with her newfound freedom? It didn't really matter. It wasn't like she could ask them. Somehow things just felt right here. She felt content. Something she hadn't felt for the longest of time now. Back in 2016 she was stuck in that boarding school, bound to regulations and rules, on probation with her social worker. Here she was free- yes it was hard to get by but it was still London, her home. Somehow it didn't bother her all that much anymore.

' _When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.'_ Laughing into the night Luciana smiled at the moon. She had a feeling that things were only just beginning whether the following events would be good or bad she didn't have a clue. "Well, we will just have to wait and see what happens next."

* * *

And that's the new chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed since the resurfacing of Jack the Ripper. Imagine Luciana's surprise when Nick had explained to her that it wasn't the first time it happened. Apparently the murders started months ago but the police only now thought of it as a serial killing. _'Maybe they need a new commissioner.'_ She remembered telling Nick. It had made him choke of laughter despite the situation. Never the less our resident time traveler quickly understood that the history books were wrong and Mary Ann Nichols was not the first of the victims. It also meant that Jack the Ripper was much more dangerous than anyone in her time thought.

But whatever the case Luciana wouldn't let that ruin her routine. Like always she went on her visit to the library. Today however was different. On her way there she saw a group of people gathered by an underpass murmuring amongst themselves. All of them had stricken and pale faces. Some displaying shock others disgust. It thoroughly intrigued her. One would think after her predicament, she would be more cautious with her curiosity but no- _'Curiosity may have killed the cat, but cats have nine lives.'_ Luciana thought with too much glee as she came closer to the gathering.

"Do help me." She squeaks in surprise as a pale bony hand with long black nails settled on her shoulder. A giggle escapes the person behind her. Suddenly the black clothed man hands her several white linens and drags her with him.

"Wha- hey! What are you doing?" She shrieks as the man's long silver hair bounces with every step. _'Damn that's nice hair.'_

"Weren't you going there anyways?" He answers between giggles, a maniacal grin adorning his face as he points a bony finger towards the crowd. "You'll get a first row seat." His grin widens as he laughs pulling Luciana along again. She gapes at his behavior. _'Who are you? The Joker?!'_

Making their way through the crowd, Luciana doesn't actually see anything until they were right at the front. Sometimes she really hated her height. Not that she could see much now either. The 19th century Joker towered her easily as he continues to tug her forward. But from the little she saw; there was blood and a lot of it. That's when she realised what the commotion was about- another victim. The girl takes a calming breath to simmer that excitement bubbling beneath her skin as a small smile spread on her lips.

"What do you think you're doing? Stay back!" A ginger haired man intercepts their path. Luciana supposed he was with the police- though he looked a little well, weak.

"Just doing our job _he he he~_." The man's grin doesn't falter as he gets up close into the officer's face. "That's my new assistant." The bony hand tugs Luciana forward as she cocks a curious brow at the man's answer. _'Since when?'_ But decided to play along, not that she was given much of a choice.

The crime scene was bloody and gruesome. She had seen pictures of them in the internet but this- this was the real thing. It looked so much worse. To say the body of the victim was mutilated might have been an understatement. But it was hard to say, there was just so much blood. She didn't know why she wasn't affected by this; maybe it all just hadn't sunk in yet. She helped remove the body from the scene and load it into onto the man's cart safely.

"So you're a mortician?" the girl tilts her head to the side curiously.

"They call me Undertaker." He grins widely at her as his fringe obscured the rest of his face. Now that Luciana had gotten a better look at him she could barely hold her laugh. His dark and gloomy black clothing and long silvery hair made him look- ' _More like Death. All that's missing is the scythe.'_

"Right. Thanks for the show." Dipping her head she was intent on making her way to the library. But a bony hand gripped her shoulder, making her squeak again.

" _He he he~_ Did you forget?" He came up close and personal, so that strands of his long silver hair tickled her face. "You're my assistant." Undertaker tugs her onto the card as it takes a while for his words to sink in.

"Wait, you were serious?" She looks at him with wide eyes as he nods with his maniacal grin swaying side to side like a drunk. Apparently he was. "The names Luciana Kaligan, call me Luce."

"We'll have _soooo_ much _fun!_ " His loud laughter resonated through the streets of London as they made their way back to his shop. _'What did I get myself into?'_ She groaned slightly but eventually his laugh made her giggle as well. She may have finally lost it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's short but the next chapter is out this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Working for Undertaker may have taken some getting used to but in the end, it wasn't all that bad. When he asked her to help clean the body, it turned out that Luciana wasn't at all squeamish when it came to blood and flesh. The only thing she couldn't stand was the smell. And in Undertaker's parlor that scent of death and chemicals hung heavy in the air. It was gag worthy. It may also have had to do with the fact that he never opened his windows or curtains. No matter what she said, he wouldn't open them. Apparently, it would ruin the atmosphere. Or so he said. It didn't matter anymore. After spending a few consecutive days working there the smell faded into the background. She became used to it. _'Not that it is any less disgusting.'_ She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Another thing she discovered was the mortician's knack for making bone shaped biscuits and serving tea. She had to admit; they were good. But she wouldn't live on only that. Luciana still stayed at Nick's lodging and he still kept some food for her at the end of the day. But since she now spent a lot of her time working for Undertaker there wasn't much left for other inquiries. Yes, with his pay and her own winnings, she was quickly saving up money but the working hours interfered with her former routine. That had meant she had to alternate between thieving and research. For now Luciana didn't mind, she could use a break from reading those awful heavy books and it wasn't like she made much progress anyway.

Being at the mortician's parlor was interesting and fun in its own way. One time when she came from her short 'break' Undertaker noticed the fancy looking pouch. He didn't even question her, all he did was grin. He was odd that way- but she wouldn't complain. Then on a different day he gave her a thigh long navy blue dress with white lace trims and a corset. When she asked him about it he only waved her off by saying his 'guest' wouldn't need them anymore. The answer made her cringe and pale but he did have a point. Needless to say she washed it several times before wearing. Surprisingly though the corset wasn't too terrible. It took some getting used to but she had yet to faint from it. So Luce counted that as a win. On another day, she was admiring his long black nails as he stitched up another of his guests. They were really nicely done. She questioned him about where he found the black nail polish thinking that maybe she could pocket one. But apparently he mixed it himself; clear lack and coal. It was smart. Lucky for her he gave her a bottle but then fell over laughing as she instantly started to color her nails. Obviously, the sudden shaking made her mess up and she had to start all over again. It was annoying.

Currently, Luciana was on her 'break'. It was another fine day safe for the shouting pageboys and anxious murmurs. She sighed to herself as she walked down the side walk. Another victim. She already knew. Undertaker and she received her just this morning. This time Luciana hadn't been at the crime scene with the mortician. She was too busy cleaning his beakers. _'He could make such a mess when 'entertaining' his guests.'_ She shook her head at the thought. It was kind of disgusting.

She was still in the east end and came close to white chapel as the girl noticed a crowd just ahead of her gathered by an alleyway. _'That must be the crime scene.'_ She mused quietly. _'May as well check it out.'_ Drifting through the crowd, Luciana made an effort not to be too noticeable; all she wanted was a look at it.

Standing in the front row with her hood propped over her head, she looked past the officers and quietly observed the blood splatters on the ground and walls. Like all the other Ripper cases, the scene was a mess. If the amount of blood was anything to go by then it seemed like good old Jack thoroughly enjoyed his kill. Luciana frowned at her morbid thoughts. _'I'm beginning to sound like Undertaker...'_ All that was missing was that maniacal laugh of his. She really should be more disgusted by the gore.

Sudden loud murmurs brought her out of her musings. Looking up, she noticed a young noble stand before officer ginger- what was his name again? Todd? Ted? Fred? Fred sounds about right- the boy snatched Fred's papers away looking them over. "It seems as if you haven't got many clues." The young boy's comment made Luciana scoff. _'Of course they don't.'_

"We of Scotland Yard will solve this case. There is no need for your interference." Sir Randall, the commissioner as Undertaker had explained to her previously, took back the papers and looked down upon the child. It was unlikely they would. Oh who was she kidding? Luciana knew for a fact that the yard wouldn't solve this case. She chuckles silently, there was just no way the history books could be _that_ wrong. Luciana watched the young noble leave with a tall, dark, handsome fellow in tow. She watched him in awe. _'Who is_ that _?'_ She didn't know people could be that good looking. Well, there were the really handsome celebs and sportsmen but they weren't exactly people you would meet in the back alleys of London. _'Hot damn.'_ With those thoughts she walked off into the commercial parts of the city trying to concentrate. The thief was intent on finding some winnings for the day.

Returning to the parlor Luciana found the young noble from before standing before it along with three other adults. _'We actually have_ living _customers? The world must be ending.'_ She looked around thinking that maybe they would soon be overrun by zombies but no, nothing. She moved past the four, confused by the sudden visitors and entered the parlor. She hadn't even done anything and suddenly there was a rapturous bout of laughter. Quickly gathering her bearing she looked at the two occupants of the room, her eyes going from mister tall-dark-and-handsome to a drooling Undertaker.

"I'll never catch a break, will I?" She mumbled going back to her east end dialect and rubbing her forehead in frustration.

" _Luce~ he he he~_ You're back. _He he he~_ Thought you got lost." He grinned at the new entry.

Taking off her cloak she reveals her modern black coat and navy blue dress beneath. "Why does everyone ask that?" She answered in an exasperated tone and adorning her face with furrowed brows. "I can handle me self well enough, thanks." Her tone mocking.

"How're your winnings?" Undertaker giggles out, completely ignoring her.

"Same as always." Luciana set down a heavy pouch of coins for show.

"So eager for money. _He he he~_ " Undertaker was still lying on a coffin with drool running over his chin.

"It makes the world go round. Besides, winter is coming." She stops in her tracks blinking as the words left her mouth. Game of Thrones- really?! Why was she quoting so many movies and shows lately? She was beginning to sound like a bad TV mash up. Shaking her head she took a seat on one of the coffin as Undertaker giggles at her behavior. She turns to look at amused crimson eyes as he moved to open the door for the awaiting quartet outside. "So, who are you?" Her accent gone as her head tilts with curiosity meeting red with grey.

"Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household." The butler bows with his hand over his heart and a business smile.

"Sebastian Michaelis?- That sounds oddly familiar." Her brows furrow in thought. She knew that name, but from where? It was on the tip of her tongue, so why couldn't she remember?! "Have we met?" She asks cautiously. She doubted they had but maybe if they had met before then it would explain why his name was so damned familiar.

"No." His answer was short and unfeeling, straight-faced and any amusement gone only a stoic mask remained as his master entered the shop. Well, so much for that theory. She nods her head with pursed lips and turns her attention to a still giggling Undertaker.

After serving his usual tea in beakers and bone shaped biscuits the mortician began to explain their latest guests. "These days I often get customers who are incomplete." He giggled slightly while stroking the face of the human anatomy model; Kal. That's right she named it.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian's voice chimed from behind the young noble. The mortician's assistant nodded her head to the inquiry. She already knew that from having read up on the case in her time.

"Yes, incomplete...the wombs are missing. Though the killer makes quite violent splatter, the wombs themselves are neatly cut out." The Undertaker giggled with his wide grin. "It was interesting to experiment." Needless to say their living guests instantly looked at the beakers in hand with disgust and paled when Luciana kept drinking. _'Nothing to be disgusted about, I cleaned them properly.'_

"It was done on a public road; even if it was not a high traffic one...wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly in the middle of the night?" Sebastian kept the conversation going as he seemed to be the only one not affected by the gory details.

"You're a sharp one butler. That's my opinion as well. Luce?" The mortician grinned at his assistant making her tilt her head.

Well, from what she remembered,..."Aye, quite true." She considered saying more, but would it change the timeline if she did? Then again wasn't it already different with her simply being here? Although, that didn't have to be the case, maybe she was here the first time around too. Did that mean her future was to be in the past? _'Huh?'_ She shook her head. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. It was better to focus on the topic at hand.

She watched Undertaker move to the young noble and take hold of his neck making a slicing notion as he explained. "First the Ripper slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon."

"Switch blades, ring knives, pen knives, dagger, razor, surgical equipment." She mumbled thoughtfully and more to herself than as actual input. But the mumbling didn't go unnoticed by the handsome butler. He quirked a curious brow at her as if he had perfectly understood her silent chatter. _'Nah, that's impossible.'_

Undertaker continued his monologue and display. "Then cuts this part open and takes what's precious to him. I'm sure there will be others killed. People like that don't stop until someone stops them. Can you do it, o villainous noble Earl Phantomhive?"

"On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception...and by any means necessary." With that the party left. Luciana looked curiously after the young noble. _'He's an earl? Kinda young.'_ She furrowed her brows as her mind raced with interest and confusion. She just couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity, but that was impossible. She hadn't ever met them before, so why?

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
Also, I finished the chapter for my other story **Anything but ignorant**! YAY! I'm just gonna read it over again. So I'll probably post it Monday, since I want to try and have a regular schedule for my updates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Days had passed since the young earl and his butler visited. Luciana tried to forget the nagging feeling she had after their meeting but was entirely unsuccessful. Momentarily she was readying a coffin as Undertaker cleaned the bodies of two women. One Luciana knew all too well, Mary Jane Kelly. She was the last known victim of Jack the Ripper and if history was right the murders would now come to an end. The other one, judging by her fancy clothes, was a red haired noble. If she remembered correctly, the redhead was also one of the adults that came with the young earl. Curious. She puckered her lips in thought. When they cleaned her body and stitched up the wound, Luciana couldn't help but frown. A single cut piercing through the stomach, it was odd to say the least. ' _What in the world could do that?'_ Luciana couldn't figure it out, so she asked the mortician.

" _He he he~_ Interesting isn't it?" Undertaker grinned while he stitched up the wound. Although she had to agree, Luciana wouldn't exactly say that about one of their few _living_ customers. "I don't know. Something like a stick with rotating blades?" He laughed.

Musing over her knew knowledge she walked out of the backroom and took a seat on a coffin. Rotating blades? Like a lawnmower? She laughed at the thought. A stick with rotating blades? If she didn't know any better she would have said a chainsaw. She shook her head amused. That simply wasn't possible. Something like that wasn't even invented yet. She sighed and leaned back onto her hands. Here she thought she would find out what really happened to Jack the Ripper but apparently not.

Then her musings returned to the kid earl. Was he really investigating the murder? She didn't get it. Why would a kid like that do it? Wasn't it the yard's job, no matter how incompetent they were? _'What was it he said again?'_ she tapped her chin in thought. _'He will eliminate anyone defiling the queen's garden- as in the Queen of England?'_ Unbelievable, but the thought was kind of funny, what could a puny kid like him do. What did Undertaker say his name was again? Earl Phantomhive? Yes, the butler had introduced himself as a servant of the Phantomhive household too. She felt as if she heard it before.

Suddenly her eyes widened as something clicks in her mind. "Phan-tom-hive? As in the Guard Dog?" Luciana pales slightly as she remembers why that sounded so familiar.

"Oh, you've heard of him?" Undertaker laughs gleefully as he emerges from the back room. "Don't worry he wasn't here for your previous thieving." The statement made her look wide-eyed at his large smile.

"Ri-ight. So he really was after Jack the Ripper?" Undertaker nods offering her a bone cookie and tea.

"The little earl really ought to take care of his soul. He only has one." The tone in which he said it made Luciana's skin tickle with a chill. "And so do you!" The Undertaker laughed so loudly it made the room shake as he vanished into the back room again.

The girl gulped trying to calm her racing heart while looking after the mortician, startled by her new revelation. _'Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, soul, Jack the Ripper- It's real?!'_ She rubs her hands nervously and nibbles at her bottom lip. If her thoughts were correct then that was a manga story. _'What was it about again?'_ Luciana never read it, she was always more of a going out type than reading manga but she knew it was so popular they even made a TV-series about it. One of her previous foster sisters was in love with it and couldn't help but constantly gush about the characters and story. It used to annoy her to no end but now she found herself lucky. Some of it stuck. _'Who knew Katherine's endless blabbering could one day safe my life. Thank you Kat.'_ She massaged her forehead tiredly, trying to remember the details.

' _I thought I was stuck in the past…not a story.'_ She groans while rubbing her face furiously. Then her head snaps up and her eyes widen slightly at a new thought. _'Does that mean- this_ _is_ _the past?!'_ Luciana bites her lip as the mind boggling thought plagues her. That just couldn't be it. Could it? If this was the past then- "…it's all true." She mused out loud, her disbelieve evident in her voice. She roughly drags her hands through her black hair revealing big unseeing icy orbs. It just wasn't possible; demons, reapers- the supernatural in general. No, it kinda was. After all, she was the one stuck in the past. Then was that redhead really killed with a chainsaw? It didn't seem all that impossible anymore. Luciana just sat there for a second, staring at the floor boards and waiting for the new information to sink in.

As it finally did her head snaps back up and she let out a frustrated groan. " _Seriously?!_ " she clenched her fists, standing from the coffin and begins to pace angrily. "Being stuck here wasn't enough?! Give a girl a break!" Luciana really wanted to punch someone right now, but alas aggression wasn't an answer. She stomped back to the coffin taking a seat. Irritated with her situation she scowls into the air before taking a shuddering, deep, calming breath. Well, maybe more than just one calming breath. She lies back comfortably, realizing her stand point. _'If only I read those stupid books.'_ She groans. "Well, damn."

A sudden bout of laughter broke her out of her revere. She looked in shock as Undertaker was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. " _Luce~ he he he~_ you're so funny." He says in between giggles as drool ran down the corner of his mouth.

"Glad you find me so entertaining." She deadpanned. The whole situation just seemed so surreal. Not only was she in the past, but the past actually entailed a damned story. _'Well shit.'_ She sat up with a groan looking at her boss. "Do you still need me today?" She really needed to clear her head.

"No, _he he he~_ But tomorrow we got a funeral to prepare for." His ever present grin seemed a little less bright than usual. That was unsettling and kind of sad- like a crying Joker.

"Right, I will be here bright and early." Hopefully he would soon be back to normal. She could handle his usual crazy but the way he was now left her feeling useless. Sighing she made her way back to Nick's. The day had just been really tiring.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Until Saturday _dearies~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Just as promised Luciana had arrived bright and early in the morning. They still had a few more preparations to manage before making their way to the church. And for some inexplicable reason the mortician had suddenly needed a few dozen roses, so just as the girl had entered the back parlor she had been sent to fetch them. _'Because he couldn't have gotten them himself...'_ she rolled her eyes at the memory.

Then, when they arrived Undertaker had left Luciana to handle matters within the church while he prepared the roses. So after she had finally finished setting up the coffin of that red haired noble she went to search for her boss. She didn't think he would take that long but today being his assistant apparently meant handling things herself. His behavior was odd- well odder than his usual crazed self. She just hoped he would be okay. He was kind of growing on her.

When she found him chatting away with a few kids, she sighed. Apparently there was nothing for her to worry about. He was back to normal. Well, judging by the kids' faces, they may not have appreciated that. If someone had seen that in her time he would have probably been dubbed a pedophile. She snickered at the thought and joining the group. Undertaker just loved scaring people. "It's only natural for a child not to understand~" The combination of his grin and ominous voice was frightening for the kids but it made her laugh. He turned to grin at his assistant. "Today... is a particular woman's special gala. _Right Luce~_ "

"That's right." She managed to giggle out an answer. Well, in all honesty she wouldn't call it a gala but she wasn't going to spoil his fun.

"Ga-la?" The kids looked mighty frightened by now. So much so she would have believed they were being told a ghost story. It was amusing.

" _Yes~_ the great final ceremony in each human's life." He paused for dramatic effect. "A funeral." The pair chuckled as the kids backed away in fright.

"I think you scarred them for life." Luciana had fun despite the depressing atmosphere that surrounded the people gathered within the church.

" _He he he~_ But funerals are _sooo_ _important~_ " Grinning the pair walked back to the church. "It's a human's last celebration." She shook her head lightly. He was saying that as if he weren't one. "I'll make sure yours is the most _fabulous~ he he he~_ "

She laughed as they approached the entrance where the Phantomhive butler was waiting. Sebastian turned to the laughing pair with a look of curiosity. "Well, I plan to live for quite a while longer." She smirked at the Undertaker and greeted Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome with a subtle nod. "But since your planning my funeral, you should know I prefer a wake."

The mortician had to muffle his laugh. " _He he he~_ A true celebration then?"

"Of course, would you expect any less of me?" Her eyes twinkled in mischief making even the butler smirk. Looking back to the procession Luciana sighed. She wouldn't want her own funeral to be like this. It was such a depressing mood and life should be celebrated. Something simple but cool; like reliving memories and drinking the night away while looking over London. She wouldn't want it to be in a church like this. No matter how beautiful they looked, she just didn't feel all that comfortable in them. It wasn't like she hated them or despised religion. They just brought up unwanted memories. Her parents' funeral, the months she spent in a radical christian foster home, the previous years spent in her school. It all came with lots of scolding, enforcement of strict virtues and her apparent 'redemption'. She scoffed gaining the attention of Undertaker and the butler. _'They would faint seeing me now.'_

" _He he he~_ You look agitated _Luce~_ " A long nailed finger poked her cheek. She wasn't agitated more like grumpy. And his prodding didn't exactly help change her mood. " _He he he~_ Luce like Lucifer-" The mortician muffled another bout of laughter.

"How original..." She rolled her eyes at his grinning face. She didn't feel the need to spill her past while literally stuck between a demon and a church. She frowned a little. Just that situation by itself was odd. Who would have thought the supernatural really existed. But it brought up a lot of interesting questions. One of them being why Sebastian was standing here, was it because he couldn't enter? _'I wonder-'_ "So why aren't you in there?" She looked up at red eyes.

His ever stoic face hiding any thoughts he may have had while he answered. "I am merely a butler." Well, he may not know it but Luciana didn't believe a single word in that sentence. Despite that she just nodded and went back to her own thoughts. He was anything but a simple butler. A damned demon playing butler was more like it. _'And let's not forget- hot as hell.'_ No pun intended. She shook her head lightly just as the funeral came to an end and red rose petals twirled into the church. _'Ah, so that's why he needed them.'_ She had to admit it was a good idea. _'Beautiful.'_ A gentle smile graced her lips.

Afterwards Undertaker and she went to bury the last victim of Jack the Ripper. Apparently the kid earl had asked them to make her a proper burial. _'A nice thought I suppose.'_ She mused silently looking at the grave with boredom as they waited there for who knows what. It wasn't like there was anyone coming. She scoffed. That dead noble had a whole event set up but no one came for poor Mary. It was kind of sad.

"Undertaker. Are you done?" Undertaker and Luciana both turned to the approaching earl and butler. _'So he actually decided to come?'_ That somehow surprised her. Maybe out of guilt? Luciana didn't know nor really care.

"But of course. I gave her a beautiful little burial." Undertaker gestured at the simple but finely done gravestone. There wasn't anything special about it but she supposed for 'just another brass' it was glorious. Plus the demon looked shocked. It was so evident on his usual stoic face that she had to stifle a giggle as Undertaker continued his explanation. "The final victim of Jack the Ripper. Turns out she was a foreign immigrant. No one came forward to claim the corpse. That's why our kind little earl here gave her, a nameless prostitute, her own grave." He poked the kid's cheek with his long nails and a huge knowing grin.

"I'm not kind. I-" Luciana cocked a brow at the kid's pensive face. He did seem much older than he looked. "I came to realise why I could not save this woman. On that night, had I made her life my priority then I could have saved her. However, I did not." Everyone was silent listening for what the earl would say next. "I knew there was a chance to save her but I made the capture of Jack the Ripper my priority." Well, wasn't that interesting. There was no news of him being captured neither in the papers nor in the east end. And Luciana knew for a fact that people still speculated what happened in her time. "I let her die. Even my own relative."

Luciana couldn't help but scoff. "Ye didn't really capture good ol' Jack, now did ye?" Her sudden question made the kid turn to her in shock and anger. "Upset?" Humored, she looked at his face. "Life ain't fair kiddo. The world's too messed up for tha'." Both she and Undertaker chuckled. Damn right it wasn't fair. She had learnt that early on. And there was really no use in fighting all the time. Sometimes it was just not meant to be. So Luciana made the most of what she could have and grasped the opportunities that did present themselves. For her it was the little things that made her life enjoyable.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked curiously for once his ever present smile was replaced by a thoughtful look.

"I do not." Luciana smirked at his answer. Life was too short for regret. "Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest."

"Victoria aye? Can't say I'm a fan." Undertaker noted thoughtfully. "She sits so high above everyone else- then leaves all the painful, dirty work to the earl." _'To a puny kid like this? Kinda harsh...'_

"It is my family's fate. It was passed down to me with this ring."

"Seems more like a collar to me." Undertaker's wide grin reappeared as he creepily hung to the kid's shoulders.

"The one who decided to wear this 'collar' was me" His conviction was clear in his voice.

Suddenly the mortician forcibly tugged the kid close. "I hope that one day that collar chokes you." Luciana frowned at the words. _'What did he mean by that?'_ " _Well~_ if the earl ever needs help, my door is open. _He he he~_ " Then a maniacal grin adorned the mortician's face. The kind that made Luce think of the Joker. " _Luce~_ " Her brow twitched. She didn't like that tone. "She'll be working for you now, earl. _Tee~he~_ " She rubbed her face with a groan as the butler and earl watched the idiot skip away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Till wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Unbelievable. Undertaker had just pushed her off onto the earl. That was so typical of him. She huffed. If she were to work for them, it could be really dangerous. Given what she remembered of Kat's rambling Sebastian Michaelis was a demon posing as the young earl's butler. Something about a deal made with the wish for revenge. It wasn't really any of her business but she didn't think his revenge would only be a petty prank. So she wasn't sure if she wanted to get roped into that. But that stupid bubbling excitement and curiosity of hers wouldn't die down. She scowled at the ground. Some day it would get her killed.

"I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive." He looked at her with that typical noble air that she would usually only see in movies. And she didn't like it one bit- but such was this era. Social hierarchy and all that.

"Aye, the guard dog so I've 'eard. The names Luciana Kaligan, most call me Luce." She dibbed her head. "A pleasure." She didn't really know why she spoke in dialect, but it seemed to confuse the boy and that was somehow amusing. Maybe she should stick around.

The earl didn't seem to know what to say. Well, the situation was an odd one. "Then- you will work for me now, Luce." Was that uncertainty?

She couldn't help but snigger. "Was 'at a question?" Because if it was, then Luciana would just leave, there were other things she could do. Like get back to the present. She was totally forgetting her initial goal. But who can blame her? Things were just so interesting here. She turned away from her musings and back to the conversation at hand.

The kid seemed a little out of it- unsure. Maybe it was her speech. "What is it you do exactly? You might have to learn some things." Ah, so it really was her speech. She chuckled internally but just smiled innocently at him.

"Helped Undertaker with his work, before that I was a thief." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Well, actually still am." She chuckled lightly. Then straightened and looked at the kid with icy grey eyes that send shivers down his spine. "And I assure you, I am quite educated- possibly more so than you." She finished off with a look of perfect innocence that had the butler smirk and the kid gape at her.

From one moment to another her demeanor had changed from that thick accented speech to clear cut british. "So you can speak properly." He smirked at her.

"Yes, I am well aware." She chuckled.

"Then we will continue this discussion later. I would like to know of all your skills. How soon will you be able to come?" Now he was just all business, stern face and eyes cool. She sighed. He really needed to loosen up.

She took a moment to consider her response. It was still light out so she might go do some research and then talk to Nick about the new development, so- "Latest by noon tomorrow."

"Good. Come to the Phantomhive manor. It's outside London." She nodded turning to make her way to the library.

Somehow she couldn't believe it. So many things had happened in just a couple of weeks. Now she was going to work for the Queen's watch dog. That meant a lot of dangerous work. And let's not forget he was contracted to a demon. So not only would it be the normal danger but it was the supernatural kind.

Right about now Luciana was certain she had a death wish, there was just no way she would survive that. Granted, she did know some self-defense. She also knew how to wield her switchblade but she had never killed anyone. It was always more of a 'get close and I'll hurt you' kind of situation. She sighed. It was getting too much. Her sanity told her to back off and stay in the east end. Or better yet, instantly find a way home. But part of her didn't feel like going 'home'. It was exciting here and it felt right. Maybe she should just try to tone down her craziness a little. _'Yeah right, like that's gonna happen...'_

The rest of the day Luciana had spent in the library researching. First she had gone to her previous topics but had soon decided to spend her time reading up on the supernatural, just the basics. One never knew how correct the books were. After, she had found a small run-down bookstore where they surprisingly had a few books on runes, so she bought them immediately. It was a stroke of good luck. Luciana had also gone to get some rum and chocolate for Nick. Just a small token of appreciation.

At night she had sat down with him for their usual small-talk. He always had some information. It could certainly come in handy. So she had explained to him the situation. He laughed at first thinking it was a joke, but she wasn't kidding.

"Ye really gonna work for 'im?" He asked with a curious frown.

"Aye, it wasn't planned." It definitely wasn't. She chuckled lightly. "I s'ppose ye ain't interested in a proposal?"

"Oh? And what's 'at?" Nick chugged a bit of rum. "Is 'at why ye bought the good stuff?" He cocked a brow at the bottle as she laughed.

"Good, ye like it." She wouldn't deny it. She didn't want to lose the mutual trust. "I was thinking; the same as always. Ye keep an eye out for me, I pay." She smirked at the man as he laughed. It was a good sign. One wouldn't expect it but Nick actually had quite the reputation. Many people owed him, be it money or simple favors, but he always made sure to use it to the fullest. He was one of the most well informed blokes in the east end. She wouldn't let that go to waste. Besides, he was nice company.

"Aye, business as usual." He grinned. "We got us self a deal.- Remember Luce winter's comin. The season's over." She nodded thoughtfully. That's right for the next while many nobles would return to their country manors and that meant less high-paying customers for everyone. Winter would be harsh in the lodging; there wasn't much to keep warm. She sighed.

"Why do ye think I brought so much rum?" She looked at the several bottles of liquor on the floor beside their table and smirked. Bribes, and Nick knew it too, but he just laughed. It was all in good will. Business as usual.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's a little later than usual but I literally just got back home and am sooo tired. I just wanna sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By morning our resident time traveler had arrived at the Phantomhive manor. It hadn't taken her that long. A carriage driver she had gotten to know over her time here was nice enough to take her- after she had payed. She sighed. Standing before the manor made her feel damned small. She wouldn't even call it a manor anymore; it was more of a mansion. She made her way to the back door and knocked, instantly greeted by the handsome devil.

"Morning." The girl smiled.

"Luce. Do come in. The young master won't wake until a while longer. So you will have to wait." He led her into the kitchen. It looked nice, definitely an improvement to the lodging's. "I would show you to your room but you will be sharing with our maid and she isn't awake yet."

"That's fine." It didn't really matter and it wasn't like she had much stuff to put away. But what surprised her was that the servants weren't awake yet. If common sense was anything to go by, then they should already be up, preparations and all that. "So none of other servants are awake yet?"

"No." _'What an intricate answer...'_ she sighed lightly and watched the demon begin some food preparations. _'Shouldn't the cook do that?'_ She frowned at his back. This place was already odd and she hadn't even been here for more than a few minutes. "You understand what working for the young master entails, correct?" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

' _To be honest; not really no.'_ She really wished she had read the manga, but alas... She did have some idea. "If you mean any possible danger it may entail, then yes." She looked up at the room's ceiling frowning slightly. "Though I'm beginning to doubt my sanity." She mumbled. Sebastian had obviously heard her if his chuckle was any indication. And damn, it sounded hot. "So what would my job be exactly?"

"Officially, the parlor maid." That honestly meant nothing to her. _'What did a parlor maid do?'_ But his wording was what really caught her interest.

"And in reality?" She raised an eyebrow at his back.

"My assistant." She scoffed. Was he serious? She was to help him? A demon? The thought made her chuckle. Obviously not understanding the joke Sebastian looked at her curiously. "Is it that amusing?"

"Isn't it? You look perfectly fine without help." _'In more ways than one.'_ She smirked.

"Thank you." He sent her a sly knowing smirk. Luce didn't know whether to blush or lick her lips.

She settled for neither and cleared her throat. "Would you like some help then?"

He seemed to be debating for an awful long time. _'Why? It wasn't like she would destroy the kitchen.'_ "Can you prepare-?"

A series of 'good mornings' interrupted the butler as a trio of servants walked into the kitchen. They quickly noticed Luciana sitting on the bench with a curious look. "Sebastian, who's the pretty lady?" Said a gruff looking man who was maybe in his late twenties or early thirties.

"She is our new parlor maid; Miss Luciana Kaligan." The butler checked his watch as the servants all huddled together and looked at her as if she were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Call me Luce." She happily waved her hands at them and smiled.

"Introduce yourselves while I tend to the young master." He turned to the three servants with a stern expression. "Afterwards, attend to your duties." And with that he left, pushing out a teacart.

Luciana watched the three servants as they whispered amongst themselves. _'They must be the hilarious trio Kat kept laughing about.'_ She remembered her saying something about horrible messes and hilarious fails. She didn't really know what to expect, but they certainly seemed eager as they stumbled over to the table.

"The name's Bard, I'm the cook." He took a seat beside her. "What's your story?"

' _Oh, you know- I'm from 2016.'_ As if she could say cocked her head to the side while debating on how to answer and noticed a pack of cigarettes peek out of the cook's jacket. "Age before beauty." She grinned at him.

"Ex-soldier in the American war." He tapped his pockets possibly looking for his pack but came up empty. _'So he was in the civil war...cool.'_ Luciana thought excitedly as she lazily dangled his smokes in front of his nose. "How-?"

"Thief." She smirked as the servants gaped at her.

"Amazing!"

"That was so cool!" The strawberry blond boy beamed. "I'm Finny by the way, the gardener." Luciana swore she could see sparkles and flowers appear as he grinned.

He just seemed so innocent; it was hard not to smile. "Nice to meet you, Finny."

"I'm Mey-Rin, yes I am!" The maid stumbled over her words a bit but seemed quite nice. "I- my eyes are really good, so I was- worked as a sniper."

Wow. Luciana did not expect that. _'So why does she wear those glasses?'_ She shook her head subtly. It wasn't any of her business. "Oh, by the way, Sebastian said we would share a room."

Mey-Rin perked up at her words. "Really? So we can share stories, gossip and all that?" If it weren't for her glasses, everyone would have seen her eyes sparkle with delight. Suddenly she stood up and dragged Luciana off. "I'll lead you to it, yes I will!"

After a while of gossiping with Mey-Rin, Sebastian had come looking for Luce. Apparently it was time to meet her new boss. The butler stayed behind the earl as the meeting quickly turned from informing her about her duties to a game of 20 questions, her skills, knowledge and experience.

"You were his assistant. Does that mean you also-?" The kid looked a little green in the face.

"Cleaned and stitched the bodies?" She grinned at the earl. "Yes, I did." He seemed to pale at the thought. Well, normal people would find it disgusting. She still couldn't understand why it didn't bother her but she supposed it was something to be glad about.

"Then you said you were a thief." He prodded moving onto the next topic. Luciana nodded. There wasn't much to say. Thieving was thieving, not much to it. Ciel sighed. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, where to begin..." She thoughtfully cocked her head to the side. "Used to live with my parents until I was 6. They died and I went into the foster system."

The young earl raised a surprised brow at that. "So you're an orphan?"

"Yes." She smirked at him. Not all that bothered by the question. Over the years she had been asked that many times. Be it by adults, kids or people her age. Everyone had a different reaction and it amused her greatly. She used to hate the pity and the fake smiles but now it was something to laugh about. Nothing would change her situation. Her parents were dead, her other family didn't care. She moved on. "Then I went from orphanage to orphanage. Some were annoyingly strict others so leisure they didn't care to even make food for the kids. I improvised." She smirked. "Found my own clothes, food and money. Apparently that didn't sit well with the orphanage." Luciana chuckled as she remembered the day she was first thrown out.

"You got caught?" By now the kid was intrigued by her story. His elbows were propped onto the table and his chin rested on his folded hands.

"No. I don't get caught." She chuckled as both butler and earl seemed surprised. It was surprising even to her, you'd think with all the CCTV someone would notice, but Luce had really never gotten caught while in the act. People knew of what she did but none could prove it. It was funny really. "Eventually I was sent to catholic school." She held up a black rosary that was more for fashion than anything else.

The kid sent a subtle look of amusement to his butler, smirking slightly. He thought it funny. The demon however didn't seem fazed. He kept his mask perfectly. Luciana didn't miss the exchange but kept her face innocent. "So you're now strict religious?" She tilted her head to the side with a gentle smile blinking innocently, not at all intending to answer. It seemed to annoy the kid and he glared at her smiling face, waiting for her to crack. But she didn't. His expression only fueled Luciana's amusement.

"You know, that glare is mighty cute." She chuckled delightfully as the kid's face went red with embarrassment.

"You're dismissed." He huffed in annoyance. "Sebastian, show her the ropes."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Well then, another chapter done :) I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Apparently being a parlor maid meant that Luciana was to clean and tidy the reception rooms and living areas in the morning, then tidy the study and library and finally help Sebastian with refreshments in the afternoon and dinner time. And since she knew little to none about 'the proper way to serve' the butler had to teach her. He was a slave driver. _'Who would have thought...'_ She scoffed.

Luce readied herself for the day remembering the first few days at her new job. She thought of the way the head butler constantly loomed behind her, checking if there was even the tiniest mistake in her actions. When serving tea, the tea pot shouldn't be too high or too low, it had to be at the right angle and there shouldn't be any tea spilt. _'Obviously...'_ She'd grumble under her breath, only to be reprimanded by Sebastian. _'Talk about having the devil on your shoulder...'_ She sighed. Luckily that time was over.

It has now been a month since joining the Phantomhive household and well, she wouldn't lie, there were ups and downs. After all, the household was far from normal and she was quick to realize how that played into what Kat had meant with 'hilarious fails and mishaps'. Only she didn't find it all that funny.

On her first official day, Luce walked into the kitchen humming leisurely only to be almost blown to bits or nearly die of smoke inhalation. She blinked in shock of what had happened, lying on the floor still in one piece- luckily...so maybe that's a bit overdramatic but when she heard the cook being scolded by Sebastian for using dynamite while cooking, the girl could feel her brow twitch. _'Who in the world uses explosives to cook?!...Bard, that's who.'_ Annoyed she had dusted herself off and entered the kitchen, cursing under her breath. The butler and cook both turned to her. "That's quite a choice of words little lady." Bard then cowered at her ice cold glare. She smirked at the image in her head.

But her glare had lessened when she saw the state of Bard's hair and Luciana couldn't help but chuckle at his comical afro. She still couldn't believe it- that was normally something that happened only in cartoons. Luce shook her head as she dried off her face. Honestly, looking past his knack for explosions, Bard was actually really cool and chill. Luce would often play cards with him once all their duties were done. They would bet on cigarettes or snacks- nothing major.

Then there was Mey-Rin, her fellow maid who just happens to still be sleeping in her bed. Luciana sighed, turning to pick out her clothes for the day. Mey-Rin was a little on the hyperactive side which can be really tiring but it's fun to gossip with her. And it came to no surprise to our time traveler that the head butler entered the talk as their main topic. Luciana chuckled at the memory. Just at the mention of his name Mey-Rin had turned into a stuttering deep red blushing mess. But apparently Sebastian was nothing more than eye candy for her- really, really hot eye candy. Nevertheless, he was a dream that would never be achieved which was fine apparently, since the woman confessed to having her eyes set on a man she'd met in town. It was all very cute in Luciana's opinion and she would like Mey-Rin even more if Luce didn't have to constantly run after her and collect broken dishes. The girl sighed in defeat, _'never gonna happen...'_

And who could forget the ever so innocent Finny? He literally killed the garden. Apparently the boy had used herbicide to water the lawn instead of- well, water. She laughed lightly. ' _Okay that was kinda funny.'_ If only for the expression that Sebastian made. The butler just seemed at a loss of words and even a little amazed. It sure was a sight to see.

Lastly there is Tanaka; the old steward, he is most likely the only one who wouldn't mess up. _'Not that he did much anyways...'_ Luciana mused. He reminded her a little of Santa with his 'Ho ho ho' and...the new maid tilted her head thinking of what else she knew of the steward. "Well, his tea is nice." She mumbled quietly. That was really all she knew of him. The girl shrugged; at least there was one person who didn't give her a headache. All in all the days were tiring, but working hard under strict circumstances was nothing new to her so Luciana was quick to adapt. It was one of the things she picked up going from home to home and she didn't hate being here, it was actually really amusing.

The girl checked her new uniform in the mirror, straightening the apron. It was the same uniform Mey-Rin wore only hers was a darker shade of blue and without the headpiece. Instead, Luce had her black hair tied into a fashionable bun. She tightened her new white gloves before leaving the servant quarters. Sebastian had given them to her because she refused to remove her black nail polish. Why would she? It looked nice. The heels of her new knee high black boots were clicking as she walked down the corridors. She scowled remembering when the butler gave them to her and the smug grin he wore. It was so stupid. _'What kind of maid wears 4 inch heels?!'_ Yep, she practically shouted that at him. But later she had to begrudgingly admit that the heels were in fact quite comfortable and light. Luciana sighed; at least it wasn't the thin type of heel.

Sebastian and she had been getting along just fine. Despite her knowing he was a demon, she found him quite fun to be around- when he wasn't bossing her around that is. But the butler had been acting suspicious for days now and always tried to get on her nerves, like he wanted her to crack. Luce couldn't figure out why. He wasn't like that before. Could he have figured out she wasn't from here? And had he told Ciel of his suspicions yet?

A knock came from the front door interrupting her musings. She frowned. There shouldn't be any guests, at least not yet. When she was about to open the door a disheveled looking Ciel ran past her answering it. She sent a questioning look to the kid's ever following shadow who looked a little flustered himself. _'What the hell is going on?!'_

"It has been a while, Marchioness Midford." A stern looking woman along with a bouncy blond stood before them. "As always, you have arrived earlier than expected." _'Oh, so this is our guest-'_

"CIIIIIIEEL!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you readers on Saturday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A blur of blond and pink ran to the earl hugging the life out of him. It was hard not to chuckle at the sight, but Luciana tried to refrain from it. The stern looking woman behind her, Marchioness Francis Midford, reminded her a little of her former headmistress and if she was anything like her then first impressions were important, but she hoped to god they wouldn't be alike.

"Elizabeth!" The two kids paled and looked towards the Marchioness. "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions." Well, so much for hoping to god. "Also, you should greet him first! Even though this used to be my home as well, you _must_ behave like a refined lady." Yes, her old headmistress and the Marchioness would have been great friends. Luciana groaned internally.

"I'm so sorry, Mother!" The little girl squeaked. _'That's Elizabeth, huh? Then she's the kid's famous fiancée.'_ Luciana mused to herself. The three idiots had already warned her about the bouncy girl and her love for pink, but Luce wasn't all that worried. She was so used to Kat's rambling and fangirling- not to mention the constant explosions, broken dishes and ruined garden here -that a little pink probably wouldn't faze her anymore. It was kind of pitiful now that she thought about it. She let out an almost inaudible sigh. But what really amazed Luciana about the young blond was her amazing acting ability. It was probably the work of that dear strict mother of hers.

That woman really brought back old memories and Luce instinctively straightened her back as her mind conjured up the headmistress's words. _Luciana! How do you expect people to take you seriously? Stop acting like that! Proper virtuous ladies keep their backs straight. Speak when spoken to! Your answers should be precise and proper. Clear diction. Don't speak so fast!_ Oh the good old headmistress. She would be laughing now, with a huge smirk on her face that practically screamed 'I told you so.' Luce sighed as the Marchioness turned to Sebastian. Now wasn't the time to remember.

"That face of yours! Such indecent looks..." _'As long as it's not me...'_ Luciana had to bite her cheeks in an effort not to laugh; it was just too funny as Lady Midford scowled at the butler.

"I was born this way..." _'Aww~'_ She had never heard Sebastian sound so meek. It was kind of sad and hilarious at the same time making her want to cuddle him all the more.

"AND! Both the master and his butler are alike. You two are obviously men, yet you both keep your fringe long. Learn from Tanaka!" In seconds she had both their hair combed back tightly, their forehead shined in the sunlight as the kid was obviously trying to keep his composure. "I came to conduct a surprise check and all I see is that you are still as lazy as always. Also, your butler is as indecent as ever. Bear in mind, you are the man who will be marrying my daughter- I see you have a new servant." The marchioness had finally noticed the maid. The boys seemed a little nervous about that.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Marchioness Midford, Lady Elizabeth." Luciana curtseyed with a gentle smile, as if she were reliving the hours spent with her former headmistress on 'proper' conduct. _'More like old school...'_ she mentally rolled her eyes.

Lady Midford eyed her critically from head to toe. "At least you have one decent servant." If it were any other instance Luce would have probably smirked victoriously at the butler but alas, she didn't want to be caught by the marchioness. "What's your name?"

"Luciana Kaligan." She appeased to the Marchioness.

"I see. Now then," Lady Midford turned back to her nephew. The master and butler duo were shocked with how easily the Marchioness accepted the new maid. "I am going to retrain you today!"

The butler then led them around the house. First, he intended on showing their guests the newly arrived german winter roses. _'They were indeed quite pretty.'_ Luciana smiled, picturing the roses. Too bad their guests never got to see them. _'Seems like Finny destroyed them.'_ She chuckled silently as Ciel and Sebastian visibly paled. Then they were led to the drawing room to show off the newly decorated space. That was a bust too. _'Well done Mey-Rin.'_ She could barely keep a grin off her face- oh, how nice it was to see the perfect butler struggle. When Sebastian insisted on serving tea, the kitchen exploded. Luciana would have done a happy dance then and there, if the strict Lady had not been there and the butler hadn't found another way out. "I forgot there was something I wanted to show the Marchioness. I'm sure you will enjoy it." Said woman only quirked a brow.

And in no time, Luciana and Sebastian were playing referee for a hunting game between the earl and marchioness. By lunch break their points were tied.

"It seems that we have hunted all the animals here." Lady Midford remarked.

The butler took a moment before answering. "You shouldn't be worried Marchioness. There is still larger prey lurking around." Luciana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'That smug-'_

Suddenly, a shadow came over the young Midford. Everything happened so quickly. The girl screamed. Ciel jumped to Elizabeth. He pulled her to the ground. The Marchioness aimed. A shot fired. The bear fell.

"It would seem you have won, Aunt Francis." Ciel smiled at her with Elizabeth still in his arms.

"Hmph, it will take you at least ten more years to be as good as me." Her strict attitude softened and she smiled appreciatively at the kid. "However, you are indeed worthy to be my daughter's husband. You gave it your all to protect her and I appreciate that." And on that note the group returned to the manor.

Once there the group was faced with a rather lacking display of decorations and food. Apparently it was the young earl's birthday so the servants had decided to prepare him a surprise party. _'It's the thought that counts.'_ Luce smiled fondly at the scene. Normally she would have stuck around but today she was just so tired. Despite the hilariousness of Sebastian's misery, she had to act all prim and proper with their guests. It took a lot out of her. She sighed walking into the kitchen. She just wanted to be alone and chill or let loose. _'A smoke or drink would do well right about now...'_ She mused noticing that Sebastian had also escaped the celebration.

There he was; standing by the counter dipping his hand in cake. Luce wasn't even going to acknowledge how hot that looked. His hair ruffled out of that combed back look. One of his gloves was off; revealing black tinted nails and a tetragrammaton on the back of his hand. _'Is that the demon mark?'_ She shook her head lightly, restraining her curiosity. "Oh my, he's not wearing gloves- the world must be ending."

The butler smirked as he could almost see the sarcasm roll off her tongue. "Not joining the celebrations?"

She skipped over his question with an incredulous look before her eyes found the cake. "Is that chocolate?" She didn't want to go back to the party just so she could swipe a few of Bard's cigarettes and cake would be much healthier than alcohol. Usually she would let out her frustration while going for a run or dancing but it was snowing outside and she may have picked up bad habits from Nick.

"Yes." The butler eyed her. "Also, you forgot something this afternoon." He held out her switchblade with a raised eyebrow. "Quite the reflexes." When the bear appeared behind Elizabeth, Luciana had flung her switchblade at the animal's throat before she could even realize what happened. Actually she should probably thank the idiot trio for that; because of them she was definitely developing better reflexes- but honestly this time was doing strange things to her.

"Thank you. Now can I have some?" She pointedly looked at the cake pocketing her blade. Luce watched as the butler cut her a piece, placed it on a plate, offering it to her.

As she was about to take it, he held it out of her reach. "What are you hiding?" His red eyes peered into her icy grey ones.

"Everyone hides something." She frowned as he kept the plate away from her. "Can I?" She moved her eyes to the deliciousness. All she wanted was that piece of cake and then go to sleep. She was too tired for word games. Luce was beginning to get impatient, so she hopped up trying to reach for the plate.

He just held it higher. "Tell me."

' _Stupid tall people, always using their height to their advantage.'_ She huffed, crossing her arms and sent the butler an icy glare. It amused him. "Well, you first."

"You already know." He smirked. It was a simple statement but the implication was clear. Her eyes widened in shock. _'Is that why he didn't bother putting his glove back on?'_

She scowled. "Conniving bastard." A deep chuckle was her response. It annoyed her that he sounded so sexy right now. Luce turned, intent on leaving the kitchen, but his bare hand reached for her.

The grip on her shoulder was tight but it didn't hurt. He turned the girl around so she was facing him again. "Luciana." His voice was stern and his eyes flashed fuchsia.

' _Pretty...'_ "Sebastian." She peered at him not all that bothered as his eyes changed into cat like slits and burned like fire. She sighed; there was no way he would let her go now. "Whatever, just give me the cake first."

* * *

Revealing her secrets for a piece of cake? Well, if it's one of Sebastian's who wouldn't?  
Anyway thank you for reading and the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luce was sitting on the kitchen counter happily eating the cake as the celebration of Ciel's birthday was still in full rage. She closed her eyes and moaned as the chocolate melted away on her tongue and that bittersweet taste filled her mouth along with the sugary fluff of cream. It was heavenly.

"Luciana."

She sighed as a stern but amused voice interrupted her blissful state of happiness. "Can you not wait until I finish this?"

"I don't understand how humans can eat that." Sebastian gave her a disgusted look as she propped another piece of cake into her mouth and moaned with delight.

"Well, I don't see how a soul would taste good either." She tilted her head to the side and tapped her fork thoughtfully. The demon gave her a questioning look. "Actually, scratch that. It kinda makes sense."

He chuckled at her nonchalance. "And how is that?"

"Life shapes- well, more like flavors it, am I right?" He nodded his head. She wasn't wrong but there was a lot more to it than that. He watched as she continued to eat at her cake. When she was done the girl hopped off the counter and put the cutlery into the sink. "I'll give you a hint. I was born 17th of August 1998." She looked him straight in the eye before slipping away and shouting a 'goodnight'. She was quite sure there would be a stern conversation with Ciel in the morning.

' _Suprise! I was right...'_ She sighed while standing before her young boss who looked way too serious for her liking. Someone should teach him that life wasn't only about revenge. "It has come to my attention that you are aware of my butler's..." Ciel paused looking for the right word, "situation and that you have more than just a few secrets." The kid leaned his chin onto folded hands and narrowed his eyes. "I make it a habit to know my pieces." Luciana lifted an incredulous brow. She wasn't some game piece, she was a human being. "Explain."

She sighed. What was she supposed to say? And where to begin? This was awfully complicated. "Where would you like me to start?"

"For starters, you said you were born 1998."

' _I was sure he'd find me knowing about Sebastian more important.'_ The maid mused before answering. "Yes, that's right. I just turned 18 a while ago." She smiled leisurely while taking a seat in front of the kid's desk. The atmosphere in the room was just getting way too stiff. The young earl and butler both watched her closely- the latter more out of amusement. "Next question."

"How is it you are here?"

She clicked her tongue when she was reminded of her own stupidity. "Do you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" She didn't wait for an answer; it was more of a rhetorical question. "In my case, it took me back to the Victorian Era." She pursed her lips as the kid didn't seem quite satisfied with the answer. "In other words; I'm still figuring it out."

"So you don't know what happened." Ciel nodded thoughtfully. He was kind of wrong. She knew what happened but not why or how to reverse it. "Then I presume you are looking for a way back?"

Well, that's how she should be spending her time. "Yes, I'm working on it, but I tend to get sidetracked." Luciana chuckled.

Ciel's brow rose at her nonchalance. He couldn't figure her out. It was like everything was a game to her. She just didn't seem to take things seriously. "Don't you have things to get back to? Anyone?" He was curious as to how much of her previous story was true.

She wrinkled her nose slightly. It was not the reaction either male was expecting. "You seem to think that my life there was all good." She clicked her tongue. "I'd just be stuck in that stupid catholic school again." She rolled her eyes. "So I look at this as an early graduation." She smiled sweetly.

The boy seemed amused if not a little surprised. "You don't talk very fondly of it." He smirked a little.

Luce laughed humorlessly. Fond? That was the furthest thing from her feelings for it. "I was given a choice: Catholic Boarding School or Reform School. Seeing that the latter literally looked like a prison, the choice was simple." She sighed lightly, leaning back into the chair. It was comfortable.

"I can only imagine your previously mentioned 'activities' brought those choices upon you." The boy smirked. So she wasn't all that innocent.

"Yes, yes..." She looked up at the ceiling, frowning. "The whole consequences and redemption thing- like that will ever happen." The demon smirked. Here sat a human that wanted nothing to do with redemption or the church. On the contrary, she seemed to enjoy her life of sin. It intrigued him.

The boy coughed getting back on topic. "So how is it that a person from..."

"2016." Luciana added with a smile.

"...2016" The boy blinked a bit at the odd circumstance, "knows about my contract with Sebastian."

The girl smirked. She never did say anything about a contract. "Well, I'm not sure how you will react to this..." She took a moment to assess both their faces. _'If I were him, I wouldn't want everyone to know of my situation. Forget about it being entertainment for them.'_ She bit her lip in a nervous habit, taking a calming breath before giving him the answer. "You are kinda famous." She waited for him to explode, but nothing. His hands clenched and his jaw tightened but other than that he seemed composed. The demon just lifted a curious brow not all that bothered. She continued. "Your life is a story. Fiction."

There was a moment of silence. Neither servant said anything as the young earl processed the information. After the initial shock, came the rage only seen by the subtle eye twitch and muscle tightening. Then he smirked. Luciana blinked astounded at his reaction. She was expecting him to blow up. Instead he smirked- quite evilly too. "Luce." She gulped. "That is good." Was it? She didn't think so. "Then you know what will happen." _'Yep, not good at all.'_ She could almost see the wheels turning in his messed up little head.

"I hate to ruin your..." She wasn't quite sure what to call this moment, "epiphany?" She shook her head a little. "But I haven't read it." She stared him in the eye. "All my knowledge is second-hand and I wasn't all that interested."

The kid slumped in his chair and rubbed his forehead. _'Awkward...'_ Luciana thought ruefully. The demon seemed amused though. She was beginning to think Sebastian found everything amusing today. "How much do you know?" Ciel asked finally.

She tilted her head thoughtfully, trying to remember. "Well, not much. I suppose the basics." Ciel motioned her to go on. She sighed. "You made a contract with Sebastian for revenge." She counted one finger. "You're the Queen's Guard Dog." Another finger. "You'll meet some annoying people." Another. At that the boy wrinkled his nose. He already didn't like that. "Elizabeth is your fiancée since young and..." She paused. _'Better not continue that one.'_ She lifted another finger. "Ah, the reapers." She nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that would be it."

Ciel was lost in thought, his wheels turning. Luce knew the basics, she knew her way around the east end and who knew what else she might remember. She could be quite the asset. He bobbed his head. "You're both dismissed. Return to your duties." They bowed and made their way out of the study leaving the kid to brood. Ciel spun his chair around, leaning back comfortably. Now he had another competent piece in his game.

.

.

.

"You knew I'm a demon and still decided to work here?" Sebastian looked at the girl beside him. She was one of the oddest people he had ever met, but definitely fascinating.

Luciana tilted her head to look at the butler with a small thoughtful frown. "...I'm quite sure I told you that I was beginning to doubt my sanity."

The butler quirked an amused smile; that she did. "Yes, I remember." It was one of the first things she'd said upon her arrival.

"Besides- I figure, that I would sooner die in one of Bard's explosions than by your hands." The girl shrugged.

"Oh? You think the cook is scarier than me?"

Luce frowned. She found neither all that scary, though she always felt oddly content around Sebastian. "Not really- more like, you wouldn't kill the only competent help." She grinned cheekily and he sniggered at her reasoning. She definitely wasn't wrong there. "Wow...at least someone appreciates my work here." She sarcastically rolled her eyes making the demon beside her let out a dark amused chuckle.

"Yes, yes, work you should get to now." Luciana huffed as Sebastian pushed her towards the kitchen door with a smirk.

* * *

Thank you for reading and the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter to come.

If you think I'm kidding with the reform school looking like a prison, I'm truly not. I actually pictured it based on a school I almost went to, so glad that didn't happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The day after their talk, Luciana had the greatest idea of all time. At least it seemed like it at the moment. She would have to ask the kid's permission before bed. If he wouldn't mind then things would be looking a little less glum. She smiled to herself but tried to remain calm whilst on duty. But apparently her giddiness didn't escape a certain butler. "What is wrong with you?" Sebastian sighed exasperated. It was just the two of them in the kitchen, which normally wouldn't bother him, but she kept bouncing on the palm of her feet, which he found oddly adorable but the clicking of her heels was beginning to annoy him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten those...'_ "Don't start acting like those three." He looked to her when she didn't answer.

"Me? Act like them?" A look of betrayal crossed her face. " _Excuse me_ but do you see any burned food here? Or broken dishes?" She sent him an incredulous look and continued. "No? _Oh goody_ so you aren't blind." She couldn't help but role her eyes when the demon chuckled at her sarcasm. "Not funny Sebastian..." Luce growled. _'Stupid teasing demon...'_

"Then do tell, what has you so excited?"

The butler curiously watched a grin spread on her face. She was practically beaming with delight. " _Well~ he he he~_ nothing much." She was beginning to behave like Undertaker and that- understandably enough- worried him. "Oh, don't look at me like that." She patted his shoulder in a comforting manner that only seemed to earn her a look of disbelieve. _'Who knew a demon could look so worried?'_ She sighed when his demeanor didn't change. "Honestly, don't you worry your cute little sadistic mind over it."

"Cute?" The look he wore made Luciana think Sebastian currently thought she was crazy. It ticked her off.

"Shush, you." She glared at him. "Don't ruin my mood." A chuckling demon. That was her response. Luce clicked her tongue, but what she said was true. She really thought he could be kind of cute at times; like when there were kittens around or when he was speechless. _'So cute, yet so damned hot.'_ Her eyes twinkled with mischief. Oh the things she would like to do to him.

The hours passed rapidly and soon it was already time for the young earl to head to bed. Luciana had barely managed to catch him and Sebastian in time. "Young master?" She joined them on their walk to his bedroom.

"What is it?" Ciel stared at her curiously when he saw her excitement. Usually she tended to be rather casual, so he wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"Well, I was wondering if I could use your electrical plugs." _'That's it?'_ he stopped in his track and looked at his new maid with an unreadable expression. He didn't know what he was expecting but this was an odd request. "Is that a yes?" She chuckled at him, amused that he had spaced out.

Ciel cleared his throat uncomfortably; somehow she always managed to make him feel like a child. It was embarrassing. "Yes, that's fine." She grinned and skipped away before anything else could be said. The boy turned a questionable look to his butler.

"It is getting rather late, my lord." Ciel frowned at his butler's smirk, but decided not to push any further.

Luciana was ecstatic. _'Finally! I can charge my phone.'_ Now, her reaction may seem a little over the top but for Luce not having her phone was problematic. She loved music and listened to it any chance she got. Though sadly, in this time, music wasn't as freely available as in hers. Well, there were the few street performers and music boxes but it wasn't like she could just press play and endlessly listen to hundreds of songs. So being able to charge her phone meant she could listen to music again. It made her happy beyond words.

And Sebastian soon found out exactly how happy. It had been a few days since and Luciana had settled down to her usual self. She seemed to be in a better mood than before but it was barely noticeable. Apparently none of the other servants had noticed and Sebastian had to admit; she was good at hiding such things. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clattering and soft hums coming from the kitchen. He frowned. It was the middle of the night and everyone should have been asleep. He made his way over to the kitchen only to be greeted of the sight of a dancing Luciana.

He stopped dead in his tracks and leaned against the kitchen door, watching her in awe; her steps, her twirls, the sway of her hips, the movement of her arms, the genuine expression on her face and the way her hair would swing to catch up to her movement. It was enchanting.

She sung softly at some moments, hummed at others and was simply lost in her world of music and dance. She twirled and swayed while preparing a cup of tea. A softer song came on and she stopped her swift movements to slow and steady, singing along to the chorus.

" _I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her..._Ugh, too depressing." She shuffled her songs looking for a more upbeat one. "Much better." She smiled, going back to faster, more sensual and enticing movements.

Sebastian chuckled. She still hadn't noticed him. He made his way to the kitchen table, leisurely taking a seat and continued watching her. He wondered how long it would take for her to turn around and stop dancing. _'How will she react?'_ he mused quietly. For now he would enjoy the show.

Luce had truly missed this feeling, just the music and her. It was her escape, her reality, her world. Dancing with the music and expressing whatever was meaningful or meaningless, that was her freedom even when she was forced into different homes, locked out in the winter or sent to catholic school. It helped her deal and she thoroughly enjoyed it. She checked the tea and finished it off with some milk and honey. With her cup in hand, she turned to leave- "Ahhh!" Luciana barely managed to hold onto the cup when she saw Sebastian sitting at the table with an amused smirk. She huffed, taking off her head phones. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Honestly she didn't know what he was thinking.

Sebastian chuckled at her shock and waited for her to take a seat. "I didn't think you would be so surprised." She sent him a glare over the rim of her teacup. "Who would have thought you could dance." He mused with a smug smirk and delightfully watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly and a small blush tinted her cheeks. "And so enticing at that..."

Luciana noticed him lick his lips. It gave her a boost of confidence. After all she didn't think that just anyone could entice a demon. She giggled. "Enticing huh?" Luce took a sip of tea trying to calm down her still rapid beating heart. "You haven't seen anything yet." She sent him a devious smile that made his eyes flare fuchsia.

Sebastian had to admit; she was different from all the other humans. Usually, humans were nothing but potential meals or measly toys to pass time, annoyances more often than not. Luciana however intrigued him to no end. Her personality was so confident yet laid-back. She relied on herself and knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted, even if she doesn't act on it.

"What?" She furrowed her brows at the demon. Why was he looking at her like that? It unnerved her a little, so she threw her now empty cup at him. He caught it with ease. _'Duh...'_ She rolled her eyes at his grin.

"Why are you even awake at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep..." She sighed ruefully and laid her head onto the table with disappointment. It was just one of those nights where you really want to sleep but can't. She hated it and had this nagging suspicion that after the recent scare she wouldn't be able to sleep either. The girl sent the demon an accusing glare that was met with his questioning stare. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." Luciana huffed. Yes, it's his fault she would now lose sleep. "You could at least make it up to me."

Sebastian lifted a curious brow at her. Wasn't it her fault for not being perceptive of her surrounding? He subtly rolled his eyes. He'll let her have her way- for now. "And how should I do that?"

She pursed her lips in thought. _'How indeed...'_ Luce looked at the demon thinking about all the possible things she could make him do. Luciana couldn't help but grin cheekily. Oh there was just so much. _'No. Bad Luce...'_ She almost thought she'd seen him shiver. She shook her head. _'Something helpful...'_ She tapped her chin as the demon sat there patiently waiting for her request. Luce snapped her fingers as she noticed the perfect opportunity. Sebastian was an age old demon. Clever beyond believe and books only taught her so much. She hummed appreciatively and looked at the demon. "You could teach me the runic language."

Sebastian frowned. Runes? What an odd request. "No one uses them anymore." He deadpanned.

' _You would think that wouldn't you.'_ Luciana sighed. "Are you trying to say you don't know how to?" She received an incredulous look. Good. "Then what's the problem?"

He seemed to be debating the pros and cons of teaching the girl, when finally a chilling grin spread across his face. Oh no, she was beginning to think this was a bad idea. She gulped as his cat like slits peered into her. _'When had his eyes changed?'_ He practically oozed mischief. "Fine. We'll start now, since you don't seem tired." The demon smirked. Yep, she was _so_ going to regret this.

They spent the rest of the night in the kitchen studying the runic language. Luciana was soon reminded that Sebastian could be one hell of a torturous teacher. It only stopped when she had fallen asleep in the middle of his explanation and seeing that the butler didn't need a tired out parlor maid he let her sleep.

When Sebastian had woke her up in the morning, he told her to pack her belongings. Apparently the whole household would be going into town.

* * *

Thanks for reading and all the great reviews! I hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So..." Luciana looked at the two men- well, one and a half- as they sat in a carriage bound for London. "Why are we going into the city?" She was tired. The midnight lesson with Sebastian was a lot of work- for her brain at least and she was honestly tempted to just lean on his shoulder and snuggle into him, like cuddling into a big pillow. But she refrained from it. Luce didn't want her sleeping cycle to be disrupted.

"Oh, you don't know?" The boy asked mockingly. It made her role her eyes. He's been doing this every chance he'd gotten since their little heart to heart. What was she to expect? This was a kid, barely a teen, and he loved playing games. Mocking her each chance he'd get was like an early Christmas for him, but she hoped he would soon be over that phase.

"Contrary to popular believe..." She smiled innocently at the boy making the demon peek with interest. He found that Luce tended to say some funny things when annoyed. "...People from the future are not clairvoyant." The demon snickered.

"Clair-what?" Ciel looked confused and utterly lost.

"You have a contract with a demon but know nothing about the supernatural?" She deadpanned. That would be ridiculous, but the boy truly didn't seem to know.

"The young master has more important studies to attend to." The mentioned demon decided to amend.

"Naturally- much to his chagrin and your amusement." She mumbled only loud enough for the smirking demon to hear. Luce had decided the moment she stepped into the Phantomhive manor that it would be forever wiser to side with the demon who could literally snap her neck in an instant and that hadn't changed, even if the girl was sure Sebastian wouldn't kill her- better safe than sorry. So she changed the topic. "So, are we going to London because of your guard dog duties?" She had a feeling they weren't going there to socialize. Ciel just didn't seem the type.

"Wait and see Luce." The boy said no more after that.

After making a short stop at the town manor, to drop off the other servants and their luggage, the trio arrived at the scene of the crime. It was a tea house- oddly enough. Several adult men were hanging from the roof and by their underwear no less. Luciana could barely hold herself from laughing out loud. The display was just too funny. She was itching to take out her phone and snap a pic.

"Lord Phantomhive why are you here?" Randall was clearly annoyed by their presence.

His attitude made Ciel hum with amusement. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess of a pathetic old hunting dog." Luciana smirked at the boy's comment. _'Cute Ciel, very cute.'_ The young earl ripped the papers away from the two coppers before anything more could be said. "Hmm, a crime targeting only people who have returned from India. I see the victims are not dead." _'Aw, no Undertaker then?'_ She sighed ruefully and looked up at the victims. Luce tilted her head in thought. She was internally debating if their genitals could freeze off in this wintery weather. _'Someone should probably get them down.'_ With a mental shrug she focused back to the conversation at hand.

"Dont just-!" Randal opposed the boy with an visible tick mark on his temple. _'Well someone is getting his feathers ruffled...'_ she rolled her eyes.

Ciel took out a letter with the royal seal, practically showing it off to the coppers. "If it was just a highway man I wouldn't be involved. However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted." He then handed the notes to Sebastian and Luce, letting them read all the info over. There wasn't much. "The criminals are described as 'chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts." _'Crime brought upon by colonial pressure, huh?'_ Luciana mused quietly. It didn't surprise her. Acts of aggression were to be expected with colonial rule. Poke a bear long enough and it will bite back, no matter how tame it may seem. "Anyway, what's this mark?" Ciel turned to his new maid/ time traveler in hopes that she knew.

It was a vertical line on top of what looked like a U. Luciana had never seen it before. "A tongue?" She shrugged with her usual nonchalance but it actually puzzled her as well.

"Sebastian, did you memorize the documents?" He turned to his butler completely ignoring the ruffled state of the coppers. _'Honestly people need to relax.'_ Luciana rolled her eyes. Somehow a lot of people in this time didn't understand the meaning of 'leisure pace'. They all rush things and are much too easily aggravated.

Their next stop was a chinese opium bar. It seemed more like a brothel to Luciana as the trio stood before Lau and his lap girls. She had to admit though; they were kind of cute and had amazing figures. She licked her lips which didn't go unnoticed by the butler.

For some reason the action unnerved him especially when some girls came to offer them a smoke. He could hear her hum in consideration and it irritated him. "Well,..." She began with a mischievous smile.

"No thanks. _We_ are fine without." Sebastian glared at the little thief as Lau's girls left them in piece.

"A demon keeping me from fun- what has the world come to?" She mumbled with a theatrical sigh.

He couldn't help but role his eyes. She could be so dramatic. "Luce..." his exasperated sigh made her grin at him with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "You did that purposely didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl. How she played him like this was incomprehensible. Him, a demon played by a little human girl.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She smiled innocently. She just wanted to see different expressions on the demon rather than his ever so stoic facade. Luciana didn't believe he was really as expressionless as he acted, so she had decided to wring it out of him. The idea really just came to her this morning and she thought it was only fair after his torturous lesson.

Soon they were making their way through the east end with Lau as their guide. Luciana really didn't see why he had to lead them; she could have done it too. _'The kid probably forgot.'_ She sighed. "We have walked for quite a while, so where is the stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even been listening to their chat.

"Eh? Ah, sorry I got lost in the conversation," Lau laughed casually, "seems we are lost." He really wasn't the best guide. Luciana shook her head silently, taking a look around. _'Well, if it's Indian people we're looking for...'_ Before she could even finish her thought Ciel had bumped into someone.

"IT HURTS! ARGH! MY RIBS!" Instantly, a group of ragged looking people gathered surrounding them with dark expressions.

Luciana rolled her eyes. "Well, ain't tha' jus great." She huffed and Sebastian sighed annoyed by the circumstance, 100% agreeing with her.

"A noble eh?" The man grabbed hold of Ciel's clothes. "Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have!"

The boy slapped the man's hand away with an irritated expression. "Sebastian. Take care of this."

"As you wish."

The group raged, complaining about all the things done to them. It made Luciana sigh. As sad as it was such was colonial rule- but to take their frustration out on a child? That was just wrong. Before anything could start they were interrupted by two well-dressed foreigners. "Um, so we're looking for someone. Have any of you seen a woman who looks like this?" The younger of the two held up a drawing, not at all minding the atmosphere. _'Talk about dense...'_ Luciana was speechless.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
I apologize if the last chapter was a bit boring or nonsensical, it was more or less a filler to help set up a few things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Everyone's attention was on the two new arrivals. They looked Indian too but they seemed kind of wealthy. _'Yeah, like a peasant would wear gold and diamonds...definitely wealthy.'_ Luciana mused silently. "So have any of you seen her?" The purple haired foreigner asked.

"What?! Don't you see we're busy?! Go away you bastard!" The apparent leader of the mob raged, pointing a knife at the purple haired boy. _'He kinda reminds me of Barney.'_ Luce sniggered.

"How rude...calling me such impolite things." The newly dubbed 'Barney' didn't seem fazed by the mob or anything around him. _'Either he's really brave or just plain stupid.'_ Honestly, Luciana bet on the latter. "What? Are you guys fighting?" He looked past the mobster and to the Phantomhive group. His expression changed instantly. "Are you...British noblemen?"

"So what if we are?" The little lord was annoyed by the whole shenanigans and wanted nothing more than to be done with this.

"Then I shall side with my countrymen." 'Barney' stated. _'Really? That's kinda discriminating...'_ Luciana frowned. 'Barney' really was stupid. "Agni..." The man behind him stepped up, "defeat them."

"Jo ajna" The newly dubbed Agni unwrapped the bandage from his right hand, mumbling something about gods that Luciana couldn't quite understand and instantly went to attack the young earl with his fist.

Sebastian was quick enough to block the blow. His eyes widened at the incredible force the human managed to create. The demon quickly picked Ciel up with the other hand, carrying him under the arm and was forced back blow after blow. It wasn't easy to fight with baggage.

"Sebastian. Give him here." Luciana saw how he struggled with the kid and the blows Agni delivered. She'd noticed his eyes change into the cat like slits. Obviously the Indian man was not just a mere armature.

The butler's gaze flitted over to her; it would certainly be easier if she watched the kid. But then he saw a man run up behind her and his eyes widened. "Luce-"

It was enough for her to realize the situation. The man behind her held a knife ready to strike. In one swift motion she moved out of the way and somehow kicked the knife out of his hand. _'Wow, today must be my lucky day...'_ She was amazed her kick actually hit. "Attacking a defenceless woman? Now that's just cruel." She sighed ruefully. Luce had a feeling she would get into more of these situations now. She really needed to refresh her skills.

"Defenceless?" The amusement in Sebastian's voice was barely concealed when he dropped their young lord beside her. There wasn't any time for an answer as Agni was quick to attack the demon, but now with his extra baggage gone things were much easier.

"Don't forget about us!" The mob leader charged at the demon's back only to be knocked out by Agni's fist. _'Oh- that's got to hurt...'_ Luce cringed as she heard the man's nose crack. The next minutes were spent fighting back and forth. Although Luciana doubted that Sebastian gave it his all. He didn't really seem to retaliate the blows he received. _'Speaking of blows...'_ She narrowed her eyes at the Indian man's strikes. They weren't random at all.

"HEY!" Ciel screamed. "We barely stepped foot in here and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians?!" The kid seemed quite fussed up by the whole situation.

It seemed to get 'Barney's' attention. "What?" He turned an incredulous look to his fellow countrymen. "You lot! Did you really attack this kid for no reason?"

"...kid?" Ciel's brow twitched whilst both demon and thief stifled a laugh.

"That's not right! Don't pick a fight for no reason." 'Barney' huffed. "Agni! Our brothers are wrong. We shall help the kid." His declaration left everyone other to Agni speechless. And in no time was the mob taken care of. _'He sure changed his mind quickly...'_ Luce was a little out of it. This guy acted like...she wasn't even sure how to describe it. "I hope you're not hurt or anything."

"Er...no." Even Sebastian seemed baffled.

"Also, this kind of area isn't safe for a kid to wander about. So...I'm in the middle of a search so _bye!_ " And with that the two foreigners left behind a baffled Phantomhive trio.

"That was...odd." Luciana commented. "Anyhoo, where is Lau?" The question seemed to snap them out of their stupor.

"Riiight here." His voice came from a top a building. "Those two sure are amazing." _'When did he get up there?'_ Luciana frowned. She would never get up there so quick- at least not in heels.

"And what exactly have you been doing?" A tick mark formed on the earl's face.

"Meh, just waiting for the right moment to jump in." Lau jumped off the building, landing with perfect agility and odd grace. Yep, Luciana could never pull that off in heels. She sighed ruefully. "By the way...who were those two?"

"Definitely not people living in the east end." She mumbled. In all honesty she didn't think they could survive the back streets of London. 'Barney' seemed like a wimp and naive to an extreme, whilst the other one although strong, didn't seem the type who could understand the workings of the east end.

"They wore pretty dresses and their English is pretty too." Lau seemed to agree with her assessment.

"Never mind that, first we have to deliver these people to the yard." The kid grumbled. He was undeniably annoyed. _'Probably 'cause he's been treated like a kid.'_ Luciana mused. _'Not that there's any fault in that.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading, following and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
Also I'm sorry if the chapter is a little short.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The group returned to the town house to be warmly greeted by the other servants. "I see you brought all the servants this time..." Lau commented upon their entrance.

"Yes. They would end up more of a burden if we had left them." Sebastian's face visibly darkened as he said it. _'And the sad part is that he's not even kidding...'_ Luce sighed ruefully. Who knew what they would do in their absence and she honestly didn't feel like cleaning up all the damage when they got back. "Well now," The butler turned to the kid earl with a close eyed smile, "you must be tired due to the cold. I will prepare your tea immediately."

"Instead of English tea let's have chai."

"Fair enough then- "Ciel stopped mid-comment and slowly turned to the door. "Huh?!" There in their entrance stood the Indian duo from before. When did they get here? And how? _'I'm sure Houdini wasn't Indian.'_ Luce tilted her head curiously. "Why in the blazes are you HERE?!" The earl screamed at their uninvited guests.

"Hm? We met earlier today, remember?" The Indian Barney raised a brow at him. "Besides I saved you."

Luciana frowned at that. "In what alternate reality does he live?" She mumbled incredulously. She was quite sure that that was not what had happened.

"In India, it's common courtesy to welcome and entertain benefactors." 'Barney' continued. "We have a saying for that; 'entertain the guests even if you must sell your treasures'." He finished smugly. _'That's probably why you're a colony now...'_ Luciana blinked incredulously. The guy was just asking to be taken advantage of. "Oi, where's the bed?"

"Bed?" Lau asked perplexed.

"Prince! I found it!" The two Indians ran off without further comment.

"HEY! Listen to me!" Ciel screamed, hurrying up behind them along with the servant trio.

"Who knew he could run..." Luciana grinned cheekily, her eyes following the kid up the stairs.

"Let's go." Sebastian shook his head with an amused smirk, leading the now giggling girl up the stairs. The kid earl's shouting could easily be heard from one of the guest rooms, but neither of the two bothered to quicken the pace. The kid would just have to deal without them for a little more.

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" Ciel blanched at the prince lying on the bed. It was an interesting sight for both maid and butler when they entered. _'Well, someone sure knows how to get comfortable.'_ Luciana chuckled. Maybe the two weren't all that bad.

"Me? I'm a prince." Barney smiled smugly.

"A prince?" Sebastian asked calmly, contrary to the servant trio. The three stood frozen in awe, staring at the prince with their mouths agape. _'Well, it explains the shiny jewelry...'_ Luciana mentally shrugged. In all honesty, she wasn't sure whether to be excited or not; the apparent prince wasn't all that princely- not that she even knew how a prince should act, but surely a little less...dense?

"This is prince Soma Asman Gandal, the 26th child of the king of Bengal." The prince's servant stated confidently. _'Fancy title...'_ Luciana hummed thoughtfully, but if he was the 26th child that probably meant he didn't get much in the end. So prince or not, it didn't seem like a big deal.

"I'm going to stay for a while, midget." Ciel visibly froze at the mention of his height whilst Luce had to bite her lip so not to laugh out loud.

"Then, as a symbol of our new friendship, I, Agni, will serve you chai!" The prince's servant exclaimed happily. "On a cold day chai with ginger is the best!" He left the room with Sebastian right on his heel.

"Er, wait- serving tea is my job." The demon's flustered voice made Luciana shake in silent laughter. _'Sebastian at a loss of words? Oh the bliss~'_ Her stomach was hurting from holding in her laughter.

"Seems the little maid is enjoying herself." Lau flung an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders.

"Definitely." She wheezed out, her eyes tearing up with glee. Oh, it was just too funny.

" _Waah~_ A real prince?" Finnie's eyes sparkled as he looked at Soma.

"...this is like my first time seeing a real prince." Even Bard looked at him with amazement.

"A pr-prince?" Mey-Rin blushed.

"You may come closer." Soma held his hand out smugly, fully enjoying the attention as the three servants gathered around him asking all kinds of questions.

"Not joining the fun?" Lau asked the little maid. Even if she wanted to, Luce couldn't at the moment. She was trying too hard to calm her mirth. The Chinese man just shrugged when not receiving an answer and moved to the earl with a grin. "It seems there's going to be some lively times ahead, eh earl?"

"GET OUT!" Ciel growled.

When all their guests were accommodated for, the young earl in bed and the other servants asleep, Sebastian hauled Luciana off into the library for yet another lesson. She didn't even try to struggle; there was just no point when he had her slung over his shoulder. The girl's sigh dripped with annoyance. "Are we gonna do this every night? Because I very much like my sleep."

"You already slept after dinner." The butler deadpanned.

Well, he wasn't wrong but there is no way three hours would be enough. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"Demons don't need sleep." Luce could practically hear his smirk and it ticked her off. "It is merely a luxury we like to indulge."

' _Of course it is...'_ She scowled at the carpet. "And you wouldn't happen to want to indulge in it tonight?" Luce asked through clenched teeth but Sebastian just chuckled. Yep, she didn't think so. "I mean it must be tiresome to deal with a 12 year old every second of the day." Her voice turned apathetic. "Waking him up, dressing him, his constant demand for sweets..." The demon raised a curious eyebrow. The girl had a point. "And you know with the new guests here it will be much noisier than before. You will have to deal with that naive prince...and let's not forget about that butler...surely you wouldn't want to run after him all the time." Luce gave a fake compassionate sigh. "Then there are the others. Must I elaborate on that?- We both know they are bound to cause trouble." This time her sigh was genuine. "Wouldn't you want to indulge before chaos ensues? I know I would." By the end of her speech they had reached the library.

Sebastian sat her into a chair, looming over the girl with an amused smirk. "Are you trying to sway a demon?"

"Is it working?" She tilted her head innocently, making the man chuckle.

"No. And as amusing as this is..." Sebastian straightened, moving to the other side of the table and opening several books, "yesterday you fell asleep during the lesson." He looked at her sternly, putting on his tutor glasses.

"Now you look like a butler with glasses, bravo." She commented dryly, grumpy that he won't let her sleep. He took off his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves with a not so subtle eye roll. _'Well now he looks like a hot office worker...'_ She gave a satisfied grin.

"As I was saying, you fell asleep..." He leaned over the table pushing one of the books to her, "therefore," Sebastian gave her a close-eyed smile, "...please translate this." Her grin vanished. _'Seriously? We just started yesterday!'_ And here Luce thought she was finally rid off schoolwork.

"I find it ironic how a demon reminds me so much of my catholic school..." She watched in satisfaction how his face fell into a disgusted frown. "Amen." She mocked with a grin.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Luciana had only gone to sleep at 3 in the morning. Sebastian hadn't been very appreciative of her comment and made sure that she would regret it. So by the end of their 'lesson' her hand had hurt like crazy. The girl honestly couldn't remember a time when she had written that much.

"GYAAAAAA!"

A shout awoke Luciana from her peaceful slumber. She turned around groaning, reaching under the pillow for her phone. Almost instantly the light blinded her and she turned away with a startled hiss. Luce should frankly be used to this by now, but she had always preferred the dark rather than bright light- it didn't hurt her eyes. Blinking the 18 year old let herself adjust and slowly looked back at the screen- 7am. "The bloody hell is going on?" She shut her eyes with a groan and buried her face into her pillow. It was way too early- No. On second thought, she was normally ready for the day by this time. Where the hell was Sebastian? And why hadn't he woken her up yet? Languidly she decided to start getting dressed for another day of cleaning, lest the demon come to torture her some more.

The girl sighed tying her hair into a loose bun while striding into the kitchen. Empty. _'Where is everyone?'_ She frowned; usually they would be here making preparations for the day or getting their heads chewed off by Sebastian. This was so odd. Luciana walked off deciding to look for them. The corridors were empty- no sign of Mey-Rin or anyone else, but she could hear a commotion coming from the dining room. _'That's probably where they all are.'_ She yawned, taking a peek out the window. "The hell- are those _elephants?_ " Perplexed Luce walked up to the window. Was she imagining things? The girl rubbed her eyes not trusting her sleep deprived state. _'Nope, they're still there.'_ She stared at them a little more closely and noticed the elephants reflect in the sun light. She snapped her fingers with understanding. "Oh~ they're ice statues." Now it all made sense- well, more than before at least. _'I mean, can elephants even survive this cold weather?'_ She shrugged, tilting her head at the statues. They had amazing detail- really well done. Luce took her phone out of her apron pocket, taking a few pictures of the elephants. She grinned, something to remember this trip by.

Entering the dining room, Luciana's eyes widened at the incredible smell of spice. _'Wow...'_ She gaped at the assortment of food displayed on the table; there was such a variety of colors and flavors that her mouth watered at the sight. _'Oh the smell~'_ She inhaled deeply, savoring the amazing scent. She could almost taste it. The food was just begging to be eaten- and it was times like these she hated being a maid. With a rueful sigh she snapped out of her trance and set her attention on Sebastian, who seemed baffled. "I take it this wasn't your doing?"

The butler turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "My, you're awake too." She glared at him.

"Ah!" It gained the pair's attention, "I apologize it was presumptuous of me to have prepared all this myself." The Indian butler explained sheepishly. Well, there wasn't a need for him to apologize. His skill was certainly impressive. _'Better question is; can I have some?'_ At this point she would even take leftovers.

"Oh you shouldn't have- Please just relax. You are our guest." Sebastian argued, not wanting to bother the guests. After all, it was bad for their reputation.

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing!" Agni humbly waved off his remark. "The prince is of course excluded... but I am a mere butler, so I can at least lend you a hand." The foreigner seemed to exude the aura of a saint with a blinding smile that stunned Sebastian. He was so perplexed by the Indian man.

' _Aren't the two just lovely together...a match made in London~'_ Her eyes glinted with amusement as the demon then turned to the other servants with a mocking close eyed smile. "Why don't you all kneel and beg for even a scrap of Agni's talents. Perhaps then you would improve a little." In seconds, the idiot trio threw themselves at the Indian man begging for scraps with Tanaka smiling in the background.

Luciana laughed. "You should have known sarcasm wouldn't work." The demonic butler sighed irritably but didn't deny her.

* * *

"So?" Ciel leaned his head onto his palm, "How long do you two intend to stay in my house?"

"We'll leave once our work is done."

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau questioned. The boy earl didn't seem too enthralled by the idea. He didn't even understand why of all places in London, they had to stay at his house.

"Oh that's right. We're looking for..." The prince took out a drawing showing it to the occupants of the room, "this lady." Luce lifted an incredulous eyebrow at the sketch. _'A stick figure would have looked better.'_ "Her name is Meena. She was a handmaiden at my palace. You'll recognize her instantly when you see her in person." Somehow she doubted that.

"Sebastian, can you find her with this?" Ciel turned a stern look at his butler. The sooner their guests were done, the sooner they would leave and he would finally be rid of them. _'What does one have to do for a semblance of peace?'_

"Even for me that's..." The young earl narrowed his eyes at his butler. "I'll try my best." Sebastian amended.

"I have never seen such a beautiful lady~" Lau continued to peer at the sketch with a large grin, but despite his words, his expression seemed more of the mocking kind.

Not that the prince seemed to notice. "Of course! She is the most beautiful lady in my palace!" Soma grinned with pride. _'While that may be, we wouldn't know by that sketch.'_ She chuckled quietly. His idiocy was actually kind of cute.

"So? Why is she in England?" Ciel's question fell on deaf ears as neither of the guests bothered to listen. Instead they knelt before a peculiar statue, praying. "What the hell is this?" Ciel gaped at the two as Lau and his two servants came up behind him.

"That's a Hindu goddess." The three men turned to Luce with looks of intrigue and shock.

"How do you know?"

"She has several arms and heads hanging around her neck." The maid shrugged as if that were the most logical explanation. It wasn't like she could say, 'I had ethics class and learned it there'- at least not in front of their guests.

"It's just the statue of a woman who holds men's heads, wears them as a necklace and happily dances on a man's stomach. That's how I see it." Sebastian argued. It probably wasn't even that far from the truth.

"Your maid is correct master Ciel." Said boy turned an impressed look to his new maid, so she did know a few things. Luciana merely smirked. "This is a statue of the goddess Kali from the Hindu religion we have faith in." Agni explained still kneeling before the statue "She is the wife of our god Shiva and is also the goddess of power." _'I feel like I've heard this before...'_ Luce tilted her head thoughtfully. "A long time ago, a demon recklessly challenged her to a fight. Of course the goddess won..."

"Of course." Luce mumbled sarcastically.

"...However, since then her destructive urge was not settled and she became engrossed in destruction and massacres." Agni sniffed, a heartbroken expression crossing his face.

"She caused more damage than the demon eh?" Lau let out an amused grin.

Not minding any of the comments, the Indian man continued his tale, "When the other gods couldn't stop Kali, they decided to destroy this world at any cost." _'Wow, hold your horses! That went from 0 to 100 in an instant...'_ Luce blinked in shock. "And that's when! In order to protect this world, her husband, the god Shiva lay down at her feet." Agni beamed full of pride.

"Ahh! So it's just matrimonial quarrel." The demon nodded with understanding.

"You are so weird..." The time traveler face palmed.

"After Kali had trampled her husband, the goddess returned to us and this world remained peaceful. In other words, she is a goddess who defeated the demon after a great struggle. And for that, she holds his head as proof." Agni finished off with a satisfied and serene look.

"So you say..." Ciel turned his gaze to the household demon, looking for some kind of reaction.

"If such a strong person exists, I should be careful when I go to India."

"You do that..." Luciana chuckled.

* * *

Have you got all the Christmas shopping done? Because I totally haven't...I've been too busy binge watching gilmore girls starting from season 1.  
Anyways, thanks for reading and thank you for all the awesome reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Luciana opened the window of yet another room, breathing in the fresh and frosty winter air with a smile. The heavy curtains fluttered in the soft winter breeze. It really wasn't all that chilly. The whole house was heated, so she didn't need to worry about suddenly getting a cold or maybe even pneumonia and die from illness. She chuckled. Now, that would be seriously tragic. _'Besides it's actually quite refreshing.'_ Luce had always enjoyed winter, especially when there was lots of snow- and if it was a cloudless and sunny day like today, then it was all the better. She hummed while cleaning.

Her thoughts drifted to the master-butler-duo. She wondered how they were doing after the kid had almost been dragged off by Soma. Luciana giggled, twirling the cleaning rag in her hand. To think that even the prince could pick Ciel up like a feather was beyond amusing. _'Is he really that light?'_ She would have to give it a try some time. Shaking her head with an amused grin, the maid set about dusting off the shelves. Now if only Sebastian hadn't interfered with his ever so charming smile, Soma would have totally succeeded in carrying the kid through town. But no, "...the young master has a full schedule." She imitated with a mocking edge. Somehow she doubted the prince would simply back off. If it were her, Luce would have just gone exploring herself- but Soma seemed a little clingy. _'Or he just doesn't understand no...'_ It wouldn't be all that surprising; being royalty, he'd probably never had anyone tell him that.

BANG!

Luce jumped at the sound of doors slamming.

"They threw us out!" She could hear Soma's muffled whining and laughed, quickly finishing up the rest of her cleaning and closing the windows. Now all that is left was the monthly inventory check, since apparently it had been neglected for quite a while now. Why Sebastian wanted her to do it was still a mystery. _'I mean who the hell lets a thief do inventory?'_ She furrowed her brows. Did he want things to suddenly go missing? Although the demon would probably notice, _'...so maybe it wasn't that dumb of him.'_ The little thief huffed. Still, she could use some company. The girl quickly made up her mind, walking through the house in search of Mey-Rin, aka. her gossip-buddy. She was dying to find out if Mey-Rin had finally made some progress with her love interest.

"You- maid undress!" Luciana stopped at the muffled voice and she turned to the door on her left, entering with a chuckle. _'Jackpot!'_ The room was set up as a makeshift art room. A stereotypical fruit bowl sat on a rounded table, but the attention of the room set on the Indian prince who stood pointing a finger at Mey-Rin. The burgundy-haired maid squirmed with indignity and shock as Lau offered to help her with the task.

"And then say: 'Draw me like one of your French girls.'" Luce giggled nonchalantly. All eyes turned to her and Mey-Rin quickly ran to hide behind the black haired girl.

"Maid number 2!" Soma screamed with joy, "You undress as well." _'Number 2?'_ Luce raised an incredulous eyebrow whilst the prince's eyes scanned her up and down then settling on her bust. "On second thought you don't have to." She gaped at him. _'Did he just snub my- '_

Her disbelieve quickly turning into anger. She sent him an ice cold glare and she growled. "Bastado..." Ciel and Sebastian looked at her tone in shock. They had never heard her that mad. "¡Mantiene tus estúpidas opiniones a tú mierda mismo! ¡Besa mi culo, puto!" She grabbed onto Mey-Rin dragging her out of the room and leaving a perplexed group of men behind. And to think she'd actually liked that guy. Luce scowled. (Translation: Bastard…Keep your stupid opinions to your shit self! Kiss my ass, you slut!)

"What did she say?" The kid earl turned to his butler who looked equally shocked.

"I would rather not translate, my lord."

After the art lesson Ciel left to deal with business matters. He sampled out the new products for the Funtom Company, looked over the current income and problems, when Soma decided to barge in with ridiculous suggestions on new products and business plans. The prince was shot down instantly and thrown out of the room for a third time that day. As a result, the young earl secluded himself in his study; he would rather be doing paperwork than spending another minute with their guests. They were seriously starting to get on his nerve, so he had decided to eat while working. "Sebastian, I'll be having my lunch here."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed with a hand over his heart, leaving the room for food preparations.

Sebastian entered the second kitchen thinking he might find the little time traveler there. Luce hadn't come back after her outburst- not that he believed she would. So, the butler expected her to be there, as usual- only, he hadn't thought to see her like that. The girl quietly sat quietly on the kitchen counter, with her back to the door and the window reflecting her expression. A frown marred her face as her hands continuously squeezed her bust. "What are you doing?" He raised a perplexed eyebrow, walking to stand beside her.

She peered up to him with a pout and big simmering eyes, almost looking like a dejected kitten. "They're not that small right?"

"What?" He blinked confused.

She massaged her breasts taking a quick peek, before turning her gaze back to Sebastian. "I mean isn't it better to have an average size that perfectly fits into the hand?" She cocked her head curiously, the frown still in place. Soma's snub really bothered her.

"You are not discussing this with me."

"What, even a demon is too proper for this subject?" Luce rolled her eyes, hands falling to the sides. "What is happening to the world…"

"Luce- "

"Puh-lease, don't act all innocent. I'm sure you have plenty of experience." She smirked slyly making the man chuckle.

"It's a matter of preference I suppose." The frown returned to her face. It was clearly not the answer she wanted to hear. "…They're fine." He rolled his eyes.

The next minute Sebastian spent watching her debate the answer. Evidently she was not very convinced. He let out an exasperated sigh. With all the trouble their guests caused, added to the usual problems, he didn't need her of all people to throw a fit. And what was it that led to this? Oh yes, that so called prince- His thoughts were interrupted by Luciana lifting his hand to her bust. "So?"

He stared at her wide eyed. "You have no dignity what so ever."

The girl rolled her eyes at his deadpan stare. "I'm just very liberal…Well, are you just going to let it sit there? Or- " He massaged the body part, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't bad, quite the contrary actually. It perfectly fit into his hand. He nodded with satisfaction and noticed with amusement that she was now sprouting a light blush on her cheeks and her eyes were sternly focused on not meeting his gaze. Sebastian smirked wickedly. He then lifted his other hand, cupping the other side as well. "Wha- hey!" She blushed harder, trying to swat away his hands.

"Hm? Something wrong?" He gave her a close eyed smile.

"Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin ran into the kitchen, crying. "I-I-I'm s-s-so sor-" she stopped mid-excuse, her tears drying instantly and blood coming out of her nose. "Wha! I'm sorry!" The pair watched her run out squealing, leaving a trail of blood droplets.

"She totally misunderstood." Luciana's face drained of colour; already expecting a very awkward conversation with her gossip-buddy.

"Now I'll have to clean the blood..." Sebastian sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!  
I finally finished Christmas shopping—well one present is still missing but I'll get it tomorrow, so I'm basically finished.

Why can Luce speak Spanish? She was more language orientated in school.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Parry. Push. Lunge. Block. Parry. Block. Push. Lunge. Disengage. Parry.

Luciana furrowed her brows indifferently watching Sebastian train the kid earl. She had never been very interested in fencing, nor had she seen any sense in it; to her the sport just looked like two people hopping back and forth- granted they had foils which could literally poke someone's eye out but still, it utterly bored her. She sighed. The only reason the girl was currently watching their lesson was Mey-Rin. Luce didn't want to run into her gossip-buddy just yet. She still hadn't figured out how to explain that breast-touching incident. _'Not that there was even anything to explain…'_ She reasoned silently with an eye roll. But knowing Mey-Rin, the red-head had probably already come up with a million scandalous scenarios. So fencing seemed the safer choice. Maybe then her fellow maid would calm that wild imagination of hers. _'Highly…unlikely'_ Luce groaned.

" _When will you finish?~_ " Soma's whine rang through the room; his tone was laced with total boredom. And though she agrees that there were tons of other, better activities than fencing, his whines were getting truly annoying. "And just what are you doing?"

It seemed that even the young earl had finally had enough. A sharp intake of breath and he snapped. "ARGH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ciel screamed. She had been wondering how long his patience would hold. "I can't concentrate!" _'Not that long it would seem.'_ Luciana giggled, earning herself a harsh glare.

"No need to get mad." The prince mumbled turning his head away with a pout. He was honestly spoilt.

"Fine." Exasperation clear in his voice, the kid finally gave in. "I get it." Ciel ripped the other foil from Sebastian's hand, throwing it over to the prince. "If you want my attention that badly, then be my opponent."

A satisfied grin spread across Prince Barney's face. "So if I beat you, you will play with me?"

"Only if you win." She raised a brow at Ciel's statement. The boy sure was smug.

And so the match began, both boys looking much too sure of themselves as they took their stance. Her gaze followed their movements. Thrust. Block. Parry. Disengage. Swipe. _'Swipe?'_ She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Hah! I got you- what?!" Soma's victorious smile faltered into a look of shock and disbelieve as his foil curved against Ciel's leg. "It b-bends?" He gaped at his weapon.

"Well, of course." The kid's face adorned a conceited smirk.

"Wow, who knew he was such a bully…" Luce shook her head, noticing Sebastian's lips twitch at her comment. She winked at him before her eyes went back to the match. Ciel took advantage of the confusion, beginning his counter. Lunge. Disengage. Parry. Thrust. Disengage. Parry. It was truly a sad sight. The Indian prince was pushed back parry after parry. Finally the kid's foil thrust forward onto Soma's chest aiming for a winning point-

"Prince, that's dangerous!" Agni ran between them with a distressed expression, quickly blocking the attack and hitting Ciel's arm out of instinct. The foil instantly fell to his feet as the earl's arm went slack. A moment of silence endured and the boy dropped to his knee, his arm twitching.

Luce narrowed her icy orbs at the boy. Then her gaze moved to the Indian man in thought. There was something different about the way he fought. She remembered noticing it back when they first ran into the duo. Luce furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side, remembering the event. When Agni first attacked Sebastian; the hits seemed to be random, yet at the same time not- it was almost like he was aiming for certain spots. She stared at the ground with unseeing eyes, not minding the other occupants in the room. The way he attacked, hitting certain spots and how he was baffled by Sebastian not reacting to the hits—her thoughts stopped and her eyes widened in realization. _'Pressure points…'_ Luciana nodded at her assessment.

"Seems like the little maid agrees." She snapped to attention as Lau slung an arm around her shoulders. "Here, butler." The Chinese man threw a foil to Sebastian. She looked at him with a questioning gaze, silently asking him to explain.

"Indeed…" Sebastian's gaze bore into her puzzled stare before turning back to his master. "It's because you were being mean to a novice who didn't know the rules." Sebastian looked down at the kid earl. _'Ah… that's karma for you.'_ She cracked a small smile, but couldn't help but find the way he looked at the kid to be truly condescending. "However, when the master is injured like this," He continued with bored, cold eyes, moving the earl to the side lines. "…as a Phantomhive butler, I cannot ignore it." _'Translation: It may be the brat's own fault, but he's currently my contract, and who would I be if I just let you run all over him?'_ Luce deadpanned at the demon's pride. "Moreover, we are behind schedule." She face palmed. That statement was so typical of him.

"That's your real motive isn't it?" Ciel's eye twitched with annoyance.

"Interesting- then, Agni! In the name of Kali, win!" Soma commanded with a self-satisfied grin.

"Sebastian. This is an order." The kid earl narrowed his eyes, "Silence that brat!"

" _Jo ajna." "Yes, my lord."_ The two butlers took their stands; one with a cold disregard, the other with a serious passion.

The match began. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. Parry. Disengage. Parry. Their speed quickening with every jab and their accuracy at its finest. Parry. Dodge. Thrust. Dodge. Parry. Several times the thrusts seemed to be lethal. One mistake and either of them would get hurt. Block. Parry. Dodge. Parry. Agni thrust, nearly hitting the butler's throat. Sebastian dodged, retaliating with a jab to the forehead. The Indian butler barely avoided the hit. Their match only grew more serious, more ferocious. Parry. Dodge. Parry. Dodge. Agni narrowed his eyes. Parry. Dodge. Parry. The demon's eyes burned a menacing red. Both jabbed at the same time, their foils meeting at the tips, bending from the force and breaking.

Eyes wide from shock both Luce and Ciel followed the tips with their gaze, one clattering to the floor, the other caught by Sebastian. "Oh my, it broke." He sighed.

* * *

Thank you for reading and all the reviews! I really appreciate them.

Have you seen the carpool cover of all I want for christmas? So cool


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Oya~ it's a draw." Lau whistled in awe, walking over to the two butlers.

"Ciel's butler is pretty strong." Soma nodded with a large impressed smile. "Agni is the strongest fighter in my palace! This is the first time someone tied with him." And while that may be true, the kid earl still couldn't believe it. He just kept staring at the Indian man with shock. How could that guy be on par with a demon? It was inconceivable.

"Young Master…" Luciana leaned down to his ear, breaking his shock. "I think we may need to discuss this further." She whispered to him. The outcome of the match puzzled her too and though she may not know the extent of Sebastian's strength, it was just weird how Agni kept up- and it wasn't just keeping up, they were literally equals. She let out a silent giggle. It was kind of funny that they were so similar yet also total opposites. _'I mean just look at them.'_

"Agreed." Ciel frowned, looking at the two butlers.

"I'm impressed!" The prince laughed patting Agni on the shoulder for a job well done and sending a gratified smile to Sebastian.

"It was my honour." He bowed.

"Mr. Sebastian thank you for exchanging blows with me." Agni gave him a heartfelt smile; he was truly overwhelmed by his fellow butler.

"I feel the same way." Sebastian dipped his head in respect, "Mr. Agni, you really have a fast learning speed. I can't say that the result would be the same if you were not a novice." Ciel's eyes widened at his butler's statement and Luce furrowed her brows. She doubted that the outcome had anything to do with a 'fast learning speed'; it was more like raw talent. _'Kinda scary when you think about it…'_ She definitely didn't want to get on Agni's bad side- if he had one that is.

"No- that's not the case!" The man anxiously denied, before turning to the kid earl with a worried expression. "Master Ciel, I am so sorry for just now. Does it still hurt?" He towered the boy with a truly apologetic look but somehow still looked like a lion towering a mouse. _'How cute…'_ She grinned.

"No, it doesn't…"

"Don't worry Agni, I'll look after him." Luce gave him a casual smile and proceeded to lead the kid earl out of the room. "We really should discuss this somewhere else."

Ciel sighed, nodding. The day wasn't even over and he was already tired. "I need something sweet." He grumbled, sending a meaningful look to his butler before the door closed.

"You know, if you actually want to build up some muscle, then you really need proper food after training." Luce deadpanned. As much as she enjoyed sweets- especially if Sebastian made them -the amounts Ciel ate just weren't healthy. It honestly wouldn't surprise her if he'd suddenly turn into that big, fat blueberry kid from Willy Wonka. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. In a way that comparison was oddly fitting. _'...what with his bluish hair and all.'_

The two awaited the demonic butler in Ciel's study. The young earl had by then already discarded his training attire and changed into his usual clothes. Now he sat exhausted in his chair- and may she add; almost eagerly waiting for candy. Luciana turned her gaze back to the books in the study. There were a lot. She browsed the different shelves, landing on a few studies and theories. _'I wonder…'_ She cocked her head to the side and grabbed a booklet with curious eyes.

Luciana was so focused that she hadn't even noticed the butler enter. He looked at her with a raised brow, but said nothing. The girl was standing astoundingly still; her breathing was calm and quiet while only her grey eyes flickered from line to line as she read. He had never seen her that focused. "Sebastian, that guy- what exactly is he?" His eyes turned to the boy who had his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure and poked at his cake. "Don't tell me he is one of _that kind_ again." The demon's thoughts went to a particular reaper in red, barely retaining a snarl of distaste. He hoped to never see him again.

"No, he is undoubtedly human." The earl visibly relaxed at the assertion. "However," Sebastian smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement, "he does posses abilities that we do not have." He concluded with a tilt to his lips. It was as if he was inwardly laughing at some private joke.

The boy hummed, turning a look to his new maid. "So, what do you think?" Ciel leaned into his chair, waiting expectantly. She didn't respond. "Luce, are you even listening?" His eye twitched.

"Hm?" She never moved her eyes away from the book, but rather furrowed her brows and continued reading. "Just give me a sec." Ciel sent an exasperated look to his butler, but Sebastian only answered with a close eyed smile. He didn't mind her actions at all; she was calm and exuded an aura of stillness, which he found quite relaxing in contrast to the constant annoyances the other idiots gave him. Finally, she set the booklet aside with a disgruntled huff. "Honestly how stupid can one get?" Luciana made her way to the seat before the kid's desk when she received two questioning looks. "Please tell me people in this time aren't actually that moronic."

"Why?" Both male parties raised a questioning eyebrow.

"In the 1870s, Dr. John Cowan wrote that girls who masturbated experienced a failure in glandular development causing them to be flat-chested." She rolled her eyes at the utter stupidity of that man's reasoning. If his theory were true then women shouldn't have sex either, but Cowan probably wouldn't like. _'Oh nooo~'_ This was just another way to keep women under male power. Luce wrinkled her nose, glad to have been born into the 21st century.

"My, what a fascinating theory." Sebastian mocked with an amused glint in his eyes. Of course he knew better, having lived lifetimes more than any human on earth.

On the other hand the kid earl looked utterly confused. "Mastur-what?" Both his servants let out an amused chuckle. "Don't laugh at me!" He glared at them.

" _Aww~ aren't you just adorable~_ So innocent." She coed with a grin, "Masturbating means to pleasure one self." They watched gleefully as a heated blush formed on their charge's face. "Didn't you just turn 12? You should really know more about this." She giggled.

"I'm 13!" He glared.

"Oops." Luciana tilted her head innocently. "Then...have you had the birdies and bees talk?" The modern education system included sex-ed, for obvious reasons, and she had it at least thrice already- mostly because of the school switching. Ciel was already a teen now, so he should really know the basics- especially since he's engaged.

"The what?"

' _Poor Lizzy...'_ "The sex talk." She deadpanned and rolled her eyes when Ciel stuttered. "Wow. Forget innocent, you're a saint." Luce thought back to when she was 13. _'Yep, definitely a saint.'_ "You should have Sebastian explain it to you. I'm sure he has a lot of tricks up his sleeves." Said butler's eyes flashed and he sent her a sly smirk, basically confirming her thoughts. She was sure anyone would just love to experience them- her included, but she doubted a demon was keen on any relationships, so it probably won't happen.

"And you call me innocent?" The boy smirked smugly. He thought she didn't know either.

She sighed dramatically, closing her eyes and leaning her head on her fist. "Well, if you want me to explain, sure. I have my fair share of experience. I just wanted to spare you the embarrassment." Her pale eyes opened, meeting a wide-eyed gaping kid and the narrowed eyes of a demon butler, for whatever reason her statement didn't sit well with him. Okay, so maybe the phrasing made her sound like a whore, but she really wasn't. Luce just had quite a few failed relationships. She'd always try, thinking she'd grow to love them and that it would work out, but in the end it never felt right. And she didn't want to lie to her partner- or herself. _'Oh well, I'm still young.'_ She mentally shrugged. "Anyway, I think we're totally off topic."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.

Sorry if it's a little off topic but I recently discovered that theory and several others and wanted to include it. I never knew people actually came up with such things...how bizarre. Well anyways, next chapter will continue with the story line and then it will be Christmas! YAY! Or hanukkah, depending on what you celebrate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So I think it's safe to say that Mr. Prince and butler are amongst the 'annoying people' you'll meet." Luciana grinned, referencing their little heart to heart. She didn't actually mind their guests. Agni was an amazing cook, helped around the house and was an overall sweetheart. Soma on the other hand seriously needed a reality check in her opinion but other than that she'd definitely chill with him. He knew how to relax. And to make it all better; the two knew how to annoy Ciel- and she just loved seeing that.

The boy let out an annoyed grunt. He figured that much out himself. "What about the case? And that butler's strength..." His eye suddenly widened as a new idea popped to mind. "...you don't think they have something to do with the case?" If he was strong enough to fight on par with a demon, then hanging people up on display wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Luce hummed thoughtfully, eyes quickly flicking over to the butler. She wanted to see what he thought, but as always he was like a black coloured canvas hiding a picture beneath the shade; nothing portrayed his thoughts. "Who knows..." she shrugged, "Want me to do some research?" Luce couldn't keep the sneaky grin off her face; it had been a while since she got to roam the streets of London. So naturally she was excited- maybe she could even go for a quick visit to Undertaker. _'And get some cookies!'_

Looking at her expression, the kid earl wasn't so sure he wanted to let her loose, but they did need the info. "...fine, be back before dinner." He begrudgingly agreed and her eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement.

"Who are you? My mum?"

He ignored the comment. "Sebastian will go with you."

With a sigh Luciana dragged the demon out of the room. _'So much for cookies...'_ She peered at Sebastian from the corner of her eyes, taking in his appearance; that damn butler just looked way too classy. _'We're going to the East End not the NY fashion week!'_ She internally grumbled but doubted that he could actually look bad. _'Hell! I could probably give 'im rags and he'd work them like a bloody male model.'_ Luce clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You know, technically he never actually ordered you to come with me..." She began, leaving the rest up to his interpretation.

"Oh?" Sebastian leaned against his door, an expression of false hurt crossing his face. "You don't like my company?"

Her eyes narrowed at his theatrics, not minding that he looked like someone had just kicked a puppy- or kitten. "Fine. We're going on foot." Her eyes again scanned his appearance. _'We are so going to stick out...'_ "And put your coat on." She left him to his vices, quickly going to the women's quarter, taking a bundle of her savings and some Funtom candy. Nick was sure to love them. Then she wore her modern jacket and didn't bother with the cloak- it would look too weird if Sebastian was all prim and proper whilst she donned a worn-out brown cloak. With a sigh she exited the room. _'Happy thoughts, Luce...think happy thoughts.'_ Maybe she could excersise her nimble fingers a little. With a enthusiastic nod she met Sebastian at the back door.

"Where to?"

"Commercial street first." She grinned, striding through some shortcuts and alleys with the butler right behind her.

"We have about two hours, otherwise dinner will be late." Luciana rolled her eyes. _'Him and his stupid punctuality.'_ The girl could already hear the bustle of the wealthy and they reached their first destination in no time. _'Why does he think we took the short route?'_

"Happy?" She scoffed when he nodded. "Sometimes I wonder just how much of your act is actually real." Sebastian smirked at her, no intention of giving an actual answer. "Fine, don't tell me." She turned to the bustle looking for a certain carriage. _'I spy a little eye...'_ Luce grinned when she found what she was looking for- and fittingly enough a rich guy was just stepping down, trying to pocket his pouch. "Let's go." She grabbed onto Sebastian, clinging to his arm like a woman in love.

He frowned at her abnormal behavior and sent her a questioning look. A mischievous smirk graced her lips in response and Luce moved her glinting grey eyes to the man's pouch she intended to steal. _'Some exercise for my nimble fingers.'_ She kept the man in her peripheral vision, calming her breath as the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Meanwhile Sebastian viewed the item critically. He didn't see any reason to steal when they had money of their own, but he was curious to see how the little thief would go about it. After all she had apparently never gotten caught. His eyes took in her appearance; a calming breath, glinting grey orbs trained on the desired item and her face was turned to him. She intertwined their fingers with a small smirk.

As the man approached closer she began tapping a finger against the back of his hand, creating a steady rhythm that matched her target's walk. Soon, her hold on the butler tightened, making Sebastian slow his walking as they were just few steps away from her goal. Her gaze then fully flickered to the pouch. The girl waited for the man to drop the coin pouch into his pocket, inserting her slender hand into the hollow space, letting the pouch fall into her grasp and picking it out as they walked past. Luce then hid the item in her hand, grasping onto Sebastian's arm and calmly walking away. The victim never noticed his loss. The demon chuckled quietly.

Arriving at an open carriage Luciana stepped up and took a seat with Sebastian opposite to her. The driver waited for them to be comfortable before asking for directions. "To the east end, James." She grinned over her shoulder.

The driver clicked his tongue when he looked at the familiar female but drove nonetheless. "I do 'ope ye can pay." She jingled the previously stolen pouch in front of his face and watched as he snatched it away. James was a grumpy guy, but by no means heartless. He just preferred high paying customers.

"So...James." It had been a while since Luciana had last seen the driver, so the little thief decided to begin a conversation- and of course she had a hidden agenda. He probably knew that too.

The carriage driver narrowed his eyes but focused on the road. "What do ye want now?"

"Well, since yer asking." Sebastian chuckled at Luciana's comment while another scoff sounded from the driver's seat. "Ye know of any noble wif an Indian woman?" She looked at the man to see him scrunch his brows in thought. If their Indian guests were looking for a kidnapped woman then she would probably be with the wealthy upstarts.

"Aye." Luciana smirked at his answer. She had thought as much. "The lad likes 'is brands. Middle class. Name's West or somethin." He explained as the carriage halted by the side of the road having reached the outer parts of the east end. Well, she never did specify where exactly he was supposed to go, so it was all good. "Off ye go."

Luce took Sebastian's outstretched hand as she descended the carriage. "Nice doin' business wif yer." The girl grinned as James drove away. She turned to see the butler look at her curiously. "What?"

"You chose an interesting approach. Why not ask for his address?" He asked as they begun walking the back alleys of the east end.

Luce hummed thoughtfully. "Well, if history has taught me anything, then with colonial rule comes the want for 'exotic' prizes." The demon agreed with her knowledge. Humans tended to want what they can't have. They turned into a narrower side alley. "Namely; wives, slaves, young boys." _'Thank you history channel.'_ "As for your second question..." She stopped in her tracks to turn back to the demon. "Ciel should do some of his own work." She grinned cheekily making the Sebastian chuckle. So she enjoyed toying with the boy as much as he did. He hummed appreciatively. The girl was certainly sneaky. Another trait of hers he seemed to enjoy.

Luciana then led him further into the narrow back alleys of the east end, passing the usual sight of prostitutes, orphaned kids, drunks and gamblers. They were in the deepest and darkest parts of London. The shadows of this city, it was somewhere Luciana always enjoyed being. They made her feel like she could disappear from the world and drone out all her problems. It was a miserable attempt at running away from reality, but the dark soon became her comfort. Sitting in the dark below the night sky with the moon as your constant companion, it was reassuring. "Here we are." She announced as they stopped in front of the lodging. Entering the common room she took her usual seat by Nick's table and gestured for Sebastian to do the same. It just wouldn't do to have him stand there like a stick in the mud.

The lodging's keeper lifted his brows in surprise as he peered at the two people in front of him. "Yer a sight for sore eyes." He grinned at the black haired girl. "And who ye got wif yer?"

"I'm sure y'know already." She waved his question off with a chuckle. "Got something fer ye, Nick." The man's face lit up like a child's at Christmas as Luciana handed over a heavy pouch of coins that would definitely last for a few weeks along with some candy.

Nick laughed. "Ye sure kno' how to please people." She gave him a simple shrug. "So what's it ye want to know." Sebastian lifted a curious brow. This guy was her informant? He remained silent and watched the proceedings.

"Well, I've got a specific question, but firs' care ta fill me in on lates' news?" Nick had gladly obliged. He'd told them about the latest happenings ranging from newcomers, be it customers or sellers, to how business was for the prostitutes after Jack's disappearance and to the latest on the black market. Obviously, Luce knew he hadn't gone into detail. Nick always kept some information private or would simply not mention unless specifically asked. It was smart not to show all his cards. But she also knew that he normally wouldn't tell people even this much. "Thanks, seems I've missed a lot." She chuckled.

"Aye, it hasn't been borin."

"Tell me 'bout them newbies." She poured the man some rum and watched as his face scrunched in displeasure.

"Them lads been not'in but trouble." Luce shared a look with Sebastian and waited for Nick to continue. "They been bringin coppers 'round for days." He took a chug of rum and rubbed his forehead. "Too many eyes..."

"So them lads are bad for business." Luce concluded with a frown. If that was true then it wasn't any good for Ciel; bad business meant more aggressive behavior.

"Aye..."

"Ye kno 'bout the pantsin?" Nick nodded, so she continued. "Them coppers think its them newbies." Sebastian was surprised the girl had decided to share this information, but it explained why there were plenty officers coming into the east end. Nick scoffed. "We kno betta don't we?" She grinned at the butler and thanked Nick for his cooperation.

* * *

HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVES!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a nice Christmas Eve, get lots of presents, may your wishes come true and eat lots of good food!


	23. A Christmas One Shot

**AN:** So this is a short Christmas one shot. It doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story because in case you haven't noticed, it's not even Christmas in the storyline yet. Anyways this is a short crossover with my other story enjoy!

* * *

Luciana was walking to the women's bathroom, yawning as the clock chimed twelve. _'Stupid demon butler…'_ She damned his sadistic streak, thinking back to how he tortured her with hours of lessons. _'It's Christmas Eve for god's sake!'_ Luce mentally grumbled, entering the bathroom and lighting a few candles. She proceeded to her evening regimen in a sluggish manner and didn't even bother to bathe, being way too tired for it.

Splashing water on her face, Luce watched it drip into the sink as several long black strands hung down like a curtain. She raised her head looking into a mirror to see an unfamiliar face and red eyes staring back at her. Her own eyes widened, face paling in a frightful shock, blinking she took in the image of a pale skinned woman with red-brown eyes and dark hair that shimmered a deep crimson in the light. She was frighteningly beautiful.

The woman raised an unimpressed eyebrow, as if what was happening didn't faze her at all. "Who are you if I may ask?" Her smooth, enchanting voice running shivers down Luciana's spine. _'Damn she's almost like a female Sebastian…'_ The thought made her laugh. Luce fanned herself, trying to calm her mirth. "That was not the reaction I was expecting." The mystery woman smirked.

"Ah – sorry." Luce wiped a small tear from her eye, "it's just – you reminded me of someone." Oh the thought of Sebastian dressed like a 19th century woman…hilarious.

"You haven't answered my question." The woman shifted her weight to one leg, tilting her hip outwards and revealing her upper left thigh through the slit of a black silk bathrobe. Damn she looked totally bad ass.

"Why should I tell my name to the stranger who popped into my mirror?" Luce tilted her head innocently with a small smirk of her own.

The woman chuckled. "If I appeared in your mirror then you also appeared in mine."

"Huh?" Luce furrowed her brows in thought. That explanation reminded an awful lot of two-way mirrors. _'We don't have two-way mirrors do we?'_ At least Ciel never said anything about that. "…Luciana Kaligan and you?"

"Alyssia della Luna a pleasure to meet you."

Luciana whistled at the fancy name, cocking her head curiously. "Ye a noble or somethin?"

"Or something." Alyssia gave an amused smirk.

Shrugging, Luce didn't really know what to say next. The situation was just odd. Why was there a person suddenly popping into her mirror? _'A damn hot one at that…'_ She shook her head trying to keep her thoughts on track. With a sigh Luce thought about her life since coming here. She supposed that nothing was ever really normal anymore. Jumping onto the counter she took a seat by the sink. All this standing was tiring her out even more. "So…why are you in my mirror?"

Alyssia hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. Magic can be unpredictable." She lazily waved her hand.

"Magic?" Luce's eyes widened and she rubbed her forehead tiredly. "So let me guess. You're a witch?" Her inquisitive grey eyes met an amused brown-red stare.

"That's right." Her eyes flashed a wicked bloody crimson making Luciana nod in understanding. Of course there were witches. _'Demons exist why not everything else?'_ She rolled her eyes. "You're taking this quite well." The newly acclaimed witch subtly rolled her own eyes, mumbling quietly. "Well, at least there's someone who doesn't think witches are just old hags with copper pots." Luciana giggled shocking the mirror image. "I spoke out loud?" Luciana's laugh heightened, clutching her stomach whilst nodding. "No need to laugh." Alyssia sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just you are like the furthest thing from an old hag with yellowed teeth, green skin and a huge crooked nose." She forced out through her mirth.

The witch chuckled quietly. "Yet that is what humans tend to see us as." She shook her head at their ignorance.

"Not where I come from." Luce thought about the bunch of supernatural shows and movies where witches and any other supernatural being basically looked like a normal human being – if not several times hotter. Being reminded of her time, she decided to ask the witch a totally off-topic question. "So if you're a witch…" She looked to see if Alyssia was entirely focused on her and then continued, "what do you know about time travel?"

The woman adopted a serious look. "It is uncommon but not impossible. Why do you ask?"

Luce clicked her tongue reminding herself of her own stupidity. It may have led to some fun times but it was stupidity nonetheless. "I accidentally time traveled." She acquiesced with a sigh.

The witch burst into a cackle. " _Dearie~_ There is no such thing as accidental time travel."

"What?"

"It was predetermined." Alyssia shook her head with a wicked grin.

"The bloody hell it was!" Luce's eye twitched. "My idiotic curiosity got me into this mess." She clicked her tongue again. "Those stupid druids…" She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her face with an annoyed groan.

" _Oh dearie~_ Druids can't time travel." The witch sniggered.

"Yet I'm in the past because of their stone circle." She argued.

Alyssia tilted her head, her glowing crimson eyes scanning Luciana. "No, those circles aren't for time traveling. You are there because of a different reason."

"Which is?"

"Who knows?" Alyssia smirked calmly. "Magic is a funny thing _dearie~._ "

Luce groaned. The new revelation annoyed her more than anything. _'Why the bloody hell do I torture myself with those lessons then?!'_ They were basically useless now.

A knock sounded from the door. "Luce who are you talking to?" Sebastian's voice sounded from behind it.

' _Of course…'_ She deadpanned. _'Speak of the devil and he shall come.'_ Staring at the door with a blank look she turned her attention back to the mirror. Luce was greeted by her own confused stare. The mirror was empty. No red-haired witch stared back at her. With a sigh she hopped from the counter and opened the bathroom door, meeting the questioning stare of a demon. "Congrats. You're teaching has officially managed to make me hallucinate." She pushed past him mumbling about being too damn sleep deprived.

* * *

You can also read it from Alyssia's POV in her story: Anything but ignorant

Hope you enjoyed that!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"You know, we could have walked." Luciana half heartedly grumbled as Sebastian set her down. On the way back, the butler had just picked the girl up and jumped the roofs, running back to the townhouse with impeccable speed. Why? His schedule...

"Oh? I was under the impression you didn't mind." He smirked; thinking back to her shocked gasp, followed by girlish giggles and excited shrieks.

Her cheeks flushed at his sly stare. It was admittedly fun- Luce turned from him -a total adrenaline rush if she was honest, but there was no need to rub it in... "Well, isn't someone just too full of himself?" She walked inside, shrugging off her coat.

She didn't notice his eyes flash at her back. "I still hear no complaint." And neither had he any. Sebastian didn't mind her behavior; frankly it boosted his ego that he could make her laugh.

She bit her lip with a grin. Of course, she had no complaints, but there was work to do. Shaking her head Luce turned to the man with a smirk. "If you'll excuse me, I have a kid to annoy." She handed him her coat and skipped away, leaving behind a chuckling Sebastian.

" _We're back~"_ Luce called out, throwing open the study doors with a giggle.

Startling in his seat, Ciel's fountain pen almost flew out of his hand as he looked wide-eyed at the black haired girl. "Do you have to do that?!" He hissed, eliciting a nonchalant shrug from her. And she purposely looked him straight in the eye as she quietly and slowly closed the doors behind her. She was mocking him. Luce inwardly chuckled when his eye twitched. She took a seat in front of his desk, looking over his papers. "Where is Sebastian?" The kid rubbed his forehead as he felt a migraine coming.

"You want dinner do you not?" Her eyes flickered to him with a deadpan stare and she raised a questioning brow. Ciel grumbled in acknowledgement not minding as Luciana picked up the sheets with the names of all the Indian upstarts and trade companies. She scanned them quietly, looking for someone named 'West'.

"So, what have you found?" The young earl leaned back into his chair and narrowed his eye at his new pawn. He then watched an amused smile spread on her face as she stopped looking through the names.

"Mr. Harold West Jebb." She laid the papers on the table, turning them to him and pointed out the name. "He apparently also has a new Indian wife."

Ciel furrowed his brows. It was easy to follow her line of thought but he was unsure of how reliable her sources were. "So you think she is the woman their looking for?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She stared at him incredulously. "Going by the picture she's a mutant duck." The young earl sweat dropped but couldn't deny her. How their guests thought that sketch would help their search was beyond him. "But yes it is a possibility." Luce watched him grumble, thinking over the new knowledge and sighed. Although she was quite sure West was the guy responsible, if the kid wanted to make his work harder than need be who was she to argue? "Hey, you don't have to believe me..." Luce was not going to explain her reasoning; he could figure it out himself. "But if I were you, I'd hurry with the case." She stood from her chair and peered down at the earl. "The east end is getting restless with all the attention." She then left the earl to brood.

His gaze went down at the papers and Ciel peered at them unseeingly mulling over her words. It was definitely those idiots at the Yard trying to act heroic again. He let out an annoyed sigh and focused on his work. Ink blots. His eye twitched. They were all over his papers. The grip on his pen shook in annoyance, making more ink drop on the sheets. Ciel groaned irritably and let his head fall on the table. "Damn her."

"Sebastian~" She whined. "You're in the way." Luciana pushed past the frozen body of the demonic butler and entered the kitchen. Since when had he been the one to cause problems? _'What happened to his bloody schedule?'_ She turned to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes focused, staring into her cool grey orbs that silently asked for an explanation. She had obviously not noticed what he had. The demon turned her around to see the kitchen. Luciana gaped at the sight before her. _'Holy mother of...'_ She pinched herself, not believing her eyes. There right in front of them stood Agni along with the rest of their servants _successfully_ working on dinner. She now fully understood why Sebastian was frozen in the doorway. "Miracles do exist..." She mumbled incredulously.

"Miss Luce!" Agni beamed at her. "Could you help cut the vegetables?"

"Eh?" She blinked out of her stupor. "Sure."

The Indian butler then turned a questioning gaze at the other butler. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"It's nothing..." He moved through the kitchen still unsure of how to respond. The sight had left both of them truly awed. "It is just amazing how you're actually able to let them be of help." Luce couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was a wonder that the kitchen was still standing. Shaking her head she focused on cutting the vegetables.

"Everybody is born with different abilities and purpose in life." Agni preached, emitting that saint-like aura of his. "We humans just need to abide by god's will. Then naturally and slowly we will complete what we have to do." The Indian man clearly had no idea who he was talking to.

Sebastian stared blankly. He did not understand how the conversation went from the idiot trio to god. "Mr. Agni you are a very capable person." It had nothing to do with any gods.

"No, that's not true!" He fervently denied the compliment. "Before I met the prince, I was an idiot that can be said to have been hopeless." Angi's eyes drooped and his expression sobered as he thought back to the past. "What I owe him can never be repaid in this lifetime." He then went on to explain how his family belonged to the highest caste in India and were said to be servants of god. He had grown up spoilt and taken advantage of his status each day. "Finally, the time when I had to pay for my crimes came...and the me who had no affection for this world and no faith in god was saved by the prince." He held a truly gentle smile. "That day, I definitely saw a god inside the prince's body!"

"Mr. Agni the pot is boiling." Sebastian replied stoically, taking the pot from the fire. To him the whole topic was absurd. Especially that someone as talented as Agni actually believed the childish prince to be a savior. It was highly probable that the prince had simply done it for selfish reasons; that child was too ignorant to think of his actions' consequences.

"I served the prince ever since that day...so he is my king and my god!" His conviction was clear and had Luce stop her work to look at the man. She tilted her head with a blank thoughtful look. She understood why the prince meant so much to Agni but- _'a god?'_ That was kind of over the top. "Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease in life." He blushed serenely and genuinely smiled. _'Aww~ how sweet~'_ A small smile adorned her lips.

Sebastian moved past her to retrieve a ladle from a drawer. "But the gods in reality are all useless..." His face had darkened considerably and his dislike was clear.

Luciana giggled. Luckily she was the only one who'd heard. "Either way, I don't see why they'd even be interested in human problems." She added with a rather nonchalant stare and shrugged as the demon turned to her with a raised brow. To her it didn't matter whether or not there were gods- she actually believed they existed, but Luce just didn't see why everyone thought their problems were so important to be of any concern to a god. _'People can be so conceited...'_ She mused quietly while taking some of Bard's greens.

"Roll up your sleeves." Sebastian whispered to her with a pointed stare. He could be so picky that it was a wonder he hadn't said anything sooner. She rolled her eyes but did it nonetheless.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The former soldier stared as yet again the left arm of the little girl entered his field of vision, taking more of his vegetables. He frowned. "Is that a tattoo Luce?" His curious question warranted everyone else's attention.

"You have a tattoo?" "What's a tattoo?" "Ho ho?"

She glared at the cook. "Very subtle Bard." He just chuckled. "But no, that's not. Not quite sure what it is either. A scar? Maybe a birthmark." She had it ever since she could remember. It used to be pretty light, but seemed to get darker with her age until it finally stayed the shade it was now. At one time she had thought about tattooing it over but decided against it in fear of ruining the design.

The ex soldier narrowed his eyes at the mark, examining it. "Seems fancy for a scar." She just shrugged and continued slicing the greens. In truth, if all scars could look like that then she wouldn't mind having them. "Looks like feathers." Bard continued and nobody noticed the demon butler stop his hand mid-movement to look over at Luciana's forearm. His eyes widened in surprise and glowed in recognition. That just couldn't be true. "Wait. You said _that_ wasn't a tattoo. So you _do_ have one." The cook grinned victoriously whilst our little thief chuckled. _'So he picked up on that.'_ She nodded. "Damn girl, I've seen men cringe while getting them. Doesn't it hurt?"

Luce just shrugged. "It depends." Some areas did hurt more than others but frankly she'd gotten used to it. That's basically what happens when you volunteer to be your friends practice dummy.

"Enough of that." Sebastian announced, "Dinner will be delayed if you keep talking.", thus successfully ending the series of questions that were already beginning to arise. A small crease had formed between his brows as he was in denial about what he'd just seen; it was supposed to be a mere folktale.

"Yes sir!" The servants chorused with a chipper 'ho ho ho' at the end.

Having finished with all of her duties Luce drew herself a bath. She breathed out a content sigh as the hot water soothed her muscles. _'Heaven~'_ Working as a maid really wasn't as easy and fun as one would think. The only relief was that Sebastian was still busy with their guests and the kid, so if she was quick enough then he wouldn't be able to kidnap her for another lesson. She cracked a grin. That was exactly the reason she skipped Ciel's dinner interrogation. Why he wanted to question their guests further was a mystery to her. After all Luce had already told him her theory for the case. _'Oh well...'_ She shrugged.

Sebastian however had to be present, even if his thoughts strayed elsewhere. The mark on Luciana's forearm was not something he had ever expected. At least now the demon knew that it wasn't just a mere tale- but even in the off chance that it was real, he had never expected it to be on any human. His jaw clenched unnoticeably to the other occupants of the room. Yet it easily explained why he found her so interesting and didn't like her interest in others- Luce bore his mark after all. The demon's eyes flashed. It truly changed everything.

She yawned when entering the girls' room. The door suddenly snapped shut behind her. Luce squeaked in surprise, quickly turning around. _'Mey-Rin...'_ She gulped as her friend's glasses glinted. "Um... hi?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The burgundy haired maid didn't even stutter as she pulled Luce to the bed.

"Tell you?" She doubted playing dumb would help.

" _Oh my~_ This is glorious, yes it is!" Mey-Rin blushed excitedly. "I didn't know you were a pair, no I didn't- but you really shouldn't do it in the kitchen." Her hazel eyes shone through the glasses. "That's where the young master's food is made, yes it is."

' _What?!'_ Luce gaped. "Mey-Rin that's not wha- "

"To think you had a tryst in the kitchen- how scandalous! Yes it was!" The maid continued to gush, blood coming from her nose at her vivid imagination. It even made Luce blush.

"Wait, wait, wait!- What's a tryst?" She had honestly never heard the word, but Luce kind of had an idea from Mey-Rin's gushing. _'I thought people in the past weren't supposed to be so...perverted.'_

It was Mey-Rin's turn to gape and she stuttered adorably when explaining. _'Oh- '_ Luce slowly nodded, _'so it's like a one night stand...with Sebastian...'_ She wanted to pale and blush at the same time. "No, no, no- " Luce fervently shook her head, "that is _sooo_ not what happened." No matter how enjoyable it would most definitely be, he was a demon and he co-worker!

"Don't lie. I saw you, yes I did." Mey-Rin zeroed in on her like the sniper she was. "He carried you, yes he did!" _'Damn his bloody schedule!'_ Luce blushed. " _Oh~_ I just can't wait, no I can't! Your babies will be _so adorable~_ "

"Wha?!" Her grey eyes widened in shock as Mey-Rin continued to ramble about the cute babies they would make, not being able to decide if their eyes would be grey or that reddish-brown Sebastian had.

The burgundy haired maid let out an enamoured sigh. "You must love him a lot."

Luciana opened her mouth to deny it, but found herself incapable of it. Of course she didn't love him, she didn't even really know him- honestly, no one in this house did. Her throat constricted painfully at the thought. She wanted to get to know him, his character, his reactions, his thoughts- shaking her head, Luce diverted. "So how is it with your lover?" She didn't want to go down that path.

"Another mysterious attack, huh?" Luce stared at the morning paper as Sebastian ironed the fresh ink. It looked utterly hilarious.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Can't say I am." She shrugged nonchalantly while keeping her gaze from the demon. The question of the previous night still plagued her. She always thought it was just a physical attraction, but was it really? She quietly sighed. Even if it wasn't there were so many things that came between them.

* * *

Thank you for reading and all the reviews! I hope you have a great New Year and may all your wishes come true!


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Meh, to be honest those two have been suspicious from the get go." Lau eyed the morning paper with his typical close-eyed smile while Sebastian served them more tea.

"While true, I just can't see why those two would cause trouble." Ciel sighed putting down yet another invitation without reading it. "Moreover, if they are the criminals why would they come to stay with me of all people?"

"Like foreigners would know any better." Luce rolled her eyes at the kid. He may be a big shot here in London but why would people in India know of his title- much less a naive prince.

"Well then..." Lau grinned, "It would be good if it were night time soon." And that was how the four of them found themselves hiding behind corners in the icy cold London night, shadowing the Indian duo.

Luciana yawned yet again, her breath coming out in a crisp white fog. "This is utterly boring." She leaned her weight on top of Ciel's head, staring at the pub their two guests had just entered. Were there age restrictions in the 19th century? Nick never said anything about her drinking, but admittedly there weren't many law abiding citizens in the deep east end.

"It does seem like they are just looking for that person..." Lau added with a disappointed frown. He had expected something more entertaining.

"In this country the best places to look for news of a missing person would be in a club or pub." The young earl grumbled while trying to remove the girl's arm from his head. "Will you get off?!" He quietly hissed at her.

" _Aw~_ But you're the perfect height. _So small~_ " She smiled innocently at him but was pulled away by Sebastian. Luce stilled in his arms, almost going rigid as she remembered Mey-Rin's comment about babies. _'I'm too young for that...'_ She internally grumbled while a small blush graced her cheeks. Luckily it could easily be blamed on the cold weather.

"Don't tease the young master too much, Luce." The butler smirked down at her. "He is quite sensitive about his height." A shit eating grin adorned his face as Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance and she muffled a laugh behind her hand. Sebastian's mind reeled back to the mark on her. He needed to gain her favour- now that he knew she was his. He just wasn't sure where to begin. "Either way, I predict they will return home soon." He checked his pocket watch. "It is now 1am; we should go home as well." So back they went- only it wasn't to sleep.

.

"Winner, winner chicken dinner." She grinned victoriously as yet again Lau and Ciel lost. They were playing blackjack for the past hour and both men found themselves owing the black haired girl a large sum of money. They had been oh so smug about winning, only because she had lost the first couple rounds.

"How is this possible..." Ciel groaned, his eye twitching.

"Oya~ Lady Luck must love the little maid." Well, Luce did always have a lot of luck with cards but knowing how to cheat didn't hurt either. She casually shrugged. _'What they don't know won't hurt 'em.'_

"Young Master..." The demon butler appeared by the window, hanging down like a bat. For a second, he eyed the bets on the table and then moved his gaze back to the kid. "He's making a move."

"Finally- "

"Wait!" Surprised they turned to the door. The Indian prince stepped in with a rather serious look on his face. "Let me come too."

.

Luce gazed at the prince as they watched Agni enter a guarded nobleman's house. He had apparently known that his butler always left at night and now wanted to find out the truth for himself. She commended him for that. If she were in his shoes, Luce didn't know what she would do. _'Probably nothing and just go with the flow...'_ She sighed, tilting her head to look up at the sky. It was snowing so there were no stars. _'...too bad.'_

She followed the group to the side of the mansion, her breath coming out in quiet puffs and her thoughts drifting. In Soma's place, Luce would do nothing but wait and see for how things turned out. It's what she had always done; live within the rule's strangers set for her, act demure, keep her thoughts quiet and adapt. It's how she got by in life- and how no one found out what she did in secret. A smirk tugged at her lips. Now it was different. Here, in the past, she didn't have to follow those regulations anymore, she was free- the smirk changed into a small genuine smile -and she had no plans of getting tied down again.

"Who lives here?!" Soma's question interrupted her musings, snapping her back to reality.

"Settle down prince. No need to panic." Lau gripped his shoulder with his ever so present hippy vibe. Somehow her mind drifted to those 'keep calm' shirts. _'They should make one for Lau.'_ Something like; 'keep calm and be Lau.' or 'keep calm and be clueless.' It was basically the same thing. "If you go in you shall see, the horrible truth. You and I...?"

"With that you mean you have no idea what's going on either, right?" Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance, though he should have seen it coming.

"Yup." Luce chuckled at Lau's chipper answer. _'Clueless indeed.'_

"This is the home of Harold West Jebb." The kid grumbled out, his gaze testily moving to his new maid and a frown tugged on his lips. He hated this situation. "I've only met him once and he is rather creepy, not to mention his criminal record." Ciel released an agitated sigh and turned his head to the girl. She had her typical nonchalant look and was rather quiet. He had thought she would be rubbing it in by now.

Luce raised a brow. "Something wrong?" And Sebastian gazed between them, not understanding the kid's agitation.

"Go on, you can say it." Ciel growled under his breath, his nose wrinkling as he turned away from her in an attempt to keep his dignity.

"Whatever is there to say?" The sparkle in her eyes told the demon that there was really something he had missed.

"...you were right." The boy reluctantly admitted effectively shocking the demon. Sebastian had never heard the boy say that before, to anyone.

" _Oh my~_ did you hear that Sebastian?" Luce turned a teasing grin to him. "He said I was right- the world must be ending." He chuckled under his breath.

"Just shut up and let's go in."

"Certainly, my lord." In moments Sebastian had an arm around the girl's waist and his young charge tugged under the other. Knowing what came next, Luce gripped on with an excited smile and off they were.

"WAAAH!" She laughed at the kid's frightened shout, thoroughly enjoying the high jump. And with high jump she meant _HIGH_ \- how no one questioned the butler's humanity was lost on her. He literally just jumped 7m into the air. "What did you do that for?!" Ciel hissed at him.

"I do believe it's much faster this way." And mainly because Luce seemed to enjoy the rush, but the boy didn't need to know that. Sebastian gave him a close eyed smile as he set the two human's down, just as low dangerous growling sounded from behind them.

"Of course they have dogs..." The exasperation was clear in her voice. She hated guard dogs; they just made life difficult.

Soma screamed as the hungry mutts pounced on them like vicious beasts on a raw piece of meat and Luce unconsciously gripped onto Sebastian, a breath caught in her throat- when suddenly the hounds stiffened. She could literally feel the deadly aura pour from Sebastian. _'...how scary'_ A shiver ran down her spine and the dogs whimpered away. This was exactly why she did not want to get on his bad side.

* * *

Thank you for reading and all the reviews!


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sebastian felt his mate stiffen beside him. His eyes glowed demonically, his aura seeping out of him in anger. These mutts needed to back off. The demon barely held back a snarl. They whimpered off with their tails between their legs. "Such cowardly dogs Lord West has raised." Both Luce and Ciel sweat dropped at his comment.

"Yo~ Earl!" They turned to Lau, shocked. The Chinese man stood amidst the bodies of unconscious guards leisurely twirling keys around with a needle. "What? They're not dead." Lau casually chuckled and Luce couldn't help but clap. She was very impressed. The guy was like a real life Master Shifu.

Ciel sighed in annoyance. "Let's just get a move on."

Soon their group found themselves inside West's house, where Ciel was very fussy about keeping quiet, so much so Luciana couldn't help but roll her eyes. He didn't need to tell her how to sneak around. It wasn't her first time breaking and entering. They followed Sebastian's lead to the only lit room inside a dim hallway. _'How cliché...'_ The door had been left ajar, so it was easy for them to peer inside as they crowded around the opening.

Within the room were two people. One Luce knew all too well and the other was a man in his late twenties with light brown hair. She presumed that to be Harold West. They watched him parade around, gloating over all his fine belongings and boasting of his three year plan. West was the kind of man Luciana did not like. He was conceited, arrogant and stuck-up. The kind of person who thought he was friends with everyone while in reality no one could stand him. She wrinkled her nose. _'I mean just look at Agni.'_ The man seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. But the question remained; why is Agni here?

"You did a good job." West chuckled, smoking on his cigar.

"And if I help you accomplish this..." The Indian man seemed reluctant, clenching his fists in frustration, "Meena will...?" _'And there's the reason for his actions.'_ Luciana pursed her lips, understanding the situation. Agni really was a sweetheart – _'To do all that because Soma was looking for that woman...'_ She sighed. It was just too bad that West was using him. Meena was already married to the man and possibly enjoying her life in luxury, basically a backstabbing bitch- or opportunist, depending on how one viewed it.

Soma didn't spare another moment racing into the room. "Did you say Meena?!" Ciel tried to stop the prince only to be pulled back by Luce.

"Shush kid, you don't want to get involved." She peered at him with serious icy grey eyes that had him stop whatever he was about to say. She was quite aware of the circumstances. Agni was there for his prince and by the looks of it, had struck a deal with West for the return of Meena. Why men thought women were simply things to toss around in bargains was beyond her but that was beside the point. With Soma entering, Agni was put into a tight spot. If Ciel were to interfere as well- she didn't even want to think of what would happen. But contrary to the kid, Soma was a foreigner and not many people knew of him here. It could still be played off as a misunderstanding since it is his servant in there, but if Ciel were to get caught—things would not turn out pretty, after all they had broken into someone's house.

"AGNI! What is going on?!" The prince grabbed onto his servant in question. "You know where Meena is?!"

"Ah, so this is your master?" West seemed amused by his sudden appearance.

"You...you are the one who kidnapped Meena?!" Soma pointed to the man. "Agni, beat this guy!" Yet Agni didn't move. Luciana stared coldly at the situation. The Indian butler was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. This could have easily been avoided. And as noble as Agni's intention were she couldn't help but frown at his idiocy. He was so easily taken advantage of. "Agni, what are you waiting for?!"

"Agni. Throw out this fussy prince." West grinned mockingly and barely spared Soma a glance.

"It seems they are starting to argue." Sebastian commented stoically, pulling both his master and mate further into the shadows. He was surprised by the uncaring look in her eyes. "Luce?" He whispered into her ear, never before having seen her like that.

"They're all idiots." Her eyes met his for a second before returning to the topic at hand.

"It also seems this has nothing to do with the London underground...meaning this is out of the earl's jurisdiction." Lau added in a whisper.

"Indeed." Ciel did not look forward to reporting it to the yard. "Perhaps we should head home..." The kid looked at the chaos within the room, debating his options. He sighed. "Let's get that foolish prince and go."

"But won't he recognize you?" Lau asked.

"Leave it to me." Sebastian grinned, handing Luciana his coat and proceeded to walk further into the hallway.

She shrugged, turning back to the commotion. "Agni! What's the meaning of this?! – explain it to me at once!"

"I don't want to say anything. Please leave this place." It was his silent way of trying to keep the prince out of trouble, but Soma didn't even understand. The situation continued to escalate. The prince screamed at West, yelling that it was his entire fault. Agni had to pull him away.

"Ugh- he got my suit wrinkled." West straightened out his clothes before adopting a wicked look. "Agni, beat the voice out of him." Shock was written all over the servant's face. "Aren't I nice? I didn't even ask you to kill him." _'Someone should beat the voice out of you.'_ Luce wrinkled her nose in distaste.

And just as Agni had found the twisted resolve to strike his young charge, a flash of black interfered, stopping his hand mid-strike. Luciana's eyes widened.

"Who the heck is that?!" West screeched, paling while looking at Sebastian's disguise, while she bit her cheeks to remain quiet.

He bowed with his hand over his heart. "I am merely a deer sent to collect the prince." That was it. She couldn't hold it anymore and fell into a fit of silent giggles.

" _Oya~_ using a stuffed deer..." Lau grinned in amusement, "good one Mr. Butler."

"How is that good?"

Luce fanned herself still laughing too hard to follow what was happening. And in no time she found herself walking back to the town house with Soma and Sebastian's deer head. She looked at the demon, biting her cheeks. Instead of the abdominal snowman, he was the abdominal deer-man. Her fit of giggles returned. "Please take that off," she wheezed. Her stomach was hurting from all the laughter, she couldn't take any more. "I can't take you seriously."

At least Sebastian had done as she asked. It would have looked ridiculous to have him serve tea as a deer. Luce cracked a smile and tried to focus on the conversation.

"Agni's right hand of god...that was formidable." Lau commented, leaning into the armchair. "He was beyond human."

"It's called Samadhi." Soma frowned. He did not seem to be in the mood for anything.

"Samadhi?" Ciel turned to his new maid, seeing if she knew anything of it. But Luce only shrugged. She had never heard of that before.

"It has to do with their religion." Sebastian explained. "It's like entering a trance, isn't it? Humans are strange creatures. Their blind belief that they call strong faith can call out enormous strength from within. The Vikings called upon Odin. The holy knights and the crusaders fought in the name of Yahweh." As Luce thought about it, she couldn't help but see the truth in his words. She remembered reading about the vegetarian festival in Thailand, where people literally walked around in a trance with swords pierced through their cheeks. But such conviction and faith could also lead to a lot of death. _'Like manipulation or even terrorist attacks...'_ "For Agni...his belief in his one true god allows him to use such a power." That made sense. Agni did view Soma as a god. "It is something we could never obtain, bred from love," His eyes trailed to Luce and her breath hitched, "and belief." She stared at him unable to look away, her heart pounding. _'You must love him a lot...'_ She felt herself blush as Mey-Rin's words echoed in her ears. "The power of 'faith'." Sebastian's eyes flashed. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to gain her favor.

"Then tell me why..." Soma mumbled in deep depression. "Why did he betray me?- How did he leave me behind so easily?!" His arms swiped across the table, breaking whatever spell Luciana had found herself under.

The teacups fell, shattering and staining the carpet. _'Seriously?!'_ Her brow twitched and she inwardly scowled at the broken pieces. Soma continued his outrage until there was nothing left on the table and all lay on the floor in shambles. He ran out of the room like the little spoilt child he inwardly was. _'Did he have to do that?'_ It's not like he had to clean it. She grumbled.

* * *

So yeah, I'm back…thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapters to follow!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Luciana let her mind wander as she discarded the broken porcelain and collected the cleaning utensils. If that was the way Soma always acted then she couldn't really fault Meena for leaving. Luce remembered when in her 8th grade biology class the teacher informed them of Darwin and his theory of natural selection. She had never heard something so true because reality was; that at the end of the day it was always everyone for themselves. If one was unable to adapt then the probability of living a prosperous life was low. Grabbing onto opportunities was in a way an attempt at adapting. It seemed like Meena had done just that; she saw an opportunity and grabbed it, leaving behind a spoilt brat.

"Oh? Where are you going?" She questioned Sebastian as he came out of the drawing room with a really happily wicked look on his face. _'How sadistic...'_

"Our guest is in dire need of a lesson in manners."

' _So a reality check from a demon?'_ She stared at him in amusement. "How cute." Luce let out a short giggle while the demon smirked sinisterly, his eyes flashing for show.

Then, Sebastian stepped closer, tilting her chin up as he looked down into her chilling eyes. Her amusement caught in her throat and suddenly it was hard to breath. "Something wrong?" Sebastian asked while scanning her face and taking in her every feature. Her pale eyes had the finest specks of blue, adding a cool hint of color to the grey. They were accented with thick black lashes and framed by finely shaped brows that contrasted to her lightly tanned skin. Her nose was small and her lips thin. She wasn't the most enthralling person he'd ever seen but Luce was a rarity. He had never before seen a human with such eyes and the blackest of hair. It was oddly beautiful.

"You know its actions like these that make Mey-Rin's imagination act up." Luce grumbled, remembering the embarrassing conversation with her gossip-buddy. _'Babies...why babies?'_

He delightfully watched as a light rose tint crossed her cheeks. "Oh? Do elaborate."

She paled. "No way." It was not exactly the reaction Sebastian had expected. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" There was just no way in hell, heaven or earth, that she would explain that to him of all people. She let out a shuddering breath to calm herself. "Don't you have a prince to bother?"

His hand dropped, setting the girl free. "Ah, that's right." His sinister grin returned sending an excited shiver down her spine.

"Well then, _have fun~_ " Luce hummed, stepping past him. _'What was that about?'_ She mentally furrowed her brows and proceeded to clean the stains on the carpet. However, her mood brightening as she thought about how Soma was dealing. _'I wonder...'_ Excitement bubbled within her.

"It's concerning to see you like that." Ciel piped looking down at her with scrutiny, but she simply shrugged it off with a casual smile. He was probably thinking of all the times she messed with him.

But what was there to say? The girl was just happy that Soma finally got the reality check he needed. And Luce admittedly felt no remorse that Sebastian was the one to deliver it- she was actually kind of curious about how he was going to do it.

Ciel sighed. "What is taking him so long...?" He looked at the door and stood, deciding to go check. Luciana saw that as her chance.

"Allow me, young master." She held the door open for him and followed the boy with an eager smile. They stood outside Soma's room listening to the dark mocking voice of the demon.

"Without Agni you are just a powerless baby, whose last ray of light just betrayed you." She could just imagine the upward tilt to his lips.

"That's right...I have nothing." Soma's depressed murmur barely reached their ears. "I've lost everyone."

"Lost, huh?- You didn't lose them, more like they were never yours in the first place." _'How cold...'_ A chill ran down her spine. Sebastian's words must have splashed onto the prince like a cold bucket of water- an icy shock. "Your social status, servants and palace were all given to you by your parents. You have never had one thing that was truly your own. Isn't that the case? You even sensed that something was going on with Agni, but you lacked the courage to find out for yourself."

"NO!" The prince screamed, his footfalls coming towards them, only for the door to be slammed shut. Both Ciel and Luce squeaked in surprise, both turning red in embarrassment. They glanced at each other.

"...we will never speak a word of this." The boy awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Agreed." She rigidly nodded.

"But it's true; even now you are playing the hero in a tragedy. You really are just a spoilt brat." They could almost hear the cruel smirk that played on Sebastian's lips.

"B-but! Everyone was there for me!" Soma screamed out in protest.

"Isn't that the duty of your servants? I suppose they looked after you rather than looking back, back at the slums they lived in before working for you." Sebastian coldly looked down upon the prince. "No one ever really loved you." What a harsh blow. Soma did not know how to respond. He was shivering in angst.

"That's how it is, eh?" Ciel leaned against the doorframe with Luciana right behind him, a small smile on her lips.

"Young Master." The demon's eyes however remained on the girl. She seemed amused but he wondered what her thoughts really were. He knew well enough that if Luce wanted to, she could easily hide her thoughts- Sebastian inwardly sighed. If she couldn't handle this much then how would she even deal with being his mate? Not that it changed the fact that he was going to make her his completely, but why did _his_ mate of all people have to be _human_?

"I may have turned out like Soma...had it not been for that month." His stare was empty, as if reliving the memories of that time. Luce had never heard of what exactly happened with Ciel- but whatever it was, he ended up making a deal with a demon. It must have been something so bad that revenge was the only way left to go. _'That or die...how depressing.'_ She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"...Ciel?"

"I-I was being humiliated, treated like an animal...my house was burnt down, my family was killed." His fists clenched. "I was such a powerless child- therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way." Cold determination glazed his eye. "I'm waiting for them to come and try to kill me here."

"Why? Why do you go so far?" Soma just could not understand.

"Moping around...what will come of it? Even the dead can do that. However, I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets?" Luciana smirked; she couldn't agree more. "I'm not saying that getting revenge for my predecessors is an admirable thing. This is just a pastime of mine." _'A waiting game until the end comes, huh?'_ "It is a game that could be won by either those guys or I as the Earl of Phantomhive." Seeing that Sebastian was on Ciel's side though, the game was basically rigged. "Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell- A chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reached for it. We humans have that chance. Though grasping it or not is up to each person. Now then...Sebastian I want to have a talk with you about West."

"Yes, my lord." He followed behind both Luce and the young earl.

.

.

"Do you have anything to say?" Ciel turned to a thoughtful looking girl.

She gave a short giggle. "I take it the looks of pity still aggravate you." The kid's eyes narrowed at her. " _Ah~_ so young, so much to learn." She mocked.

" _What._ " It came out as a hiss.

"You're looking at it the wrong way." She smiled in remembrance, thinking back to her childhood when everyone's reaction made her want to punch someone. "I get the same reactions." Luce sniggered. "People look at you but all they see is this big tragedy and not the person. They give you fake sympathy because it is oh so wrong what happened to you. Don't you find it funny?" Ciel looked at her strangely while her eyes glinted. "I suppose you don't." She sighed. "Then that is where we differ."

"What do you mean?"

Luce sighed dramatically, amusing the demon while simultaneously annoying the young earl. "I relish in their reactions. Let them think I am this fragile little girl who can't handle herself." She tilted her head to the side. "One could say you play with open cards, letting everyone see what's in your hand, while I don't even lift them." _'How deceptive.'_ Sebastian mused, contemplating her words. Maybe she did have the making of a demon's mate- but when it came to violence...in a way he pitied her because by the time the girl was completely his, she would be drenched in darkness. The demon's lips twitched into an unnoticeable cruel smirk. He couldn't wait.

"If you don't look at them how can you even play?" Ciel scoffed.

"Oh? Says the person who I beat- what was it? 38 times?" She smiled innocently while the kid grumbled. The boy just didn't understand that sometimes it wasn't about what was in your hand but about the way you treated the game.

"CIEL!"

* * *

Haa~ I honestly had 3 different endings to this chapter. It was so hard finding a balance between giving too much info…

Oh well, thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Soma had grabbed their attention, running towards the trio. He was embarrassed, saying that even though he was older than Ciel, he was still a fool who knew nothing of the world- which was true, but Luce couldn't exactly blame him. As a prince, he was probably guarded his whole life and this trip was most likely the first time out of country- not like she had ever traveled before... _'No money, no honey…'_ She sighed ruefully, letting the events of last night wash over her as she cleaned the dinner dishes.

The Indian prince had apologized to all of them, even to Sebastian. And Luce still smirked when remembering how Soma had used both Ciel and her as a shield, cowering in fear. Apparently the demonic butler had really scared him to the bone and Soma's fright didn't end there. _'Oh no~'_ Later, when they had settled back into the drawing room, he had constantly shrunk away from the demon; paling when he was served tea and cringing when meeting the butler's red eyed stare. It was hard not to laugh and her eyes still twinkled at the memory. _'That guy is scarred for life.'_ She let out an amused giggle, drying off the dishes.

After a short discussion, they had assessed that West's three year plan was an attempt to win the royal warrant in a curry contest, thus climbing the social ladder and raising his business. The man needed Agni to not only take out the other competitors but to also make a winning curry. In exchange the butler would get Meena- at least Ciel agreed with her assumption there. It seemed, Agni did it all for his beloved prince. Luciana's hand stopped mid-action, thinking, frowning. _'Would I go so far for someone else?'_ She had friends- lots of them, but would she do something like Agni for them?

No, probably not. Luce finished up her duties while thinking of how sad her interrelations with others actually are. Sure, she liked going out with friends, would help them out with relationship problems and all that, but Luciana never really put much faith into others and that reflected in her actions. People come and go- it was as simple as that, it was life. So why rely on them? Her head snapped up in realisation. _'Wow, I have major trust issues...'_ That thought depressed her, so she shook her head clear and focused back on what happened last night.

It came as no surprise to her when Ciel had so deviously declared that the Funtom Company just so happened to be thinking of expanding into the food industry and thus the curry competition would be such a _wonderful_ start. _'What a coincidence...'_ Luce thought sarcastically, making her way into the girl's room. That boy was slowly but surely becoming a demon in his own right.

However, Soma had declared Ciel's victory against West as impossible, for the simple reason that- "He has Agni with his right hand of god!" Or so the prince had protested. It turned out that Agni's 'right hand of god' was actually not meant for fighting but curry making. _'Who would have thought...'_ Luce still found it utterly ridiculous. Needless to say, Ciel couldn't help but taunt the household demon.

That had led to Sebastian's very first attempt at curry. It had smelled oh so wonderful and everyone had thought the butler would succeed on his very first try, like always- only for Soma to spit out the curry with a sound of disgust. She laughed at the mental image. Sebastian had looked so shocked and confused. It was incredibly adorable. The girl blushed when realising her own thoughts. She took a deep calming breath and raked fingers through her hair. _'Damn him for being so...him.'_ Luce face palmed at her own stupidity. Was that really the best she could come up with? She sighed, changing her shoes from heels to her dark boots.

In the end they had come to the conclusion that if they wanted to make proper curry- one that actually stood a chance of winning -then they needed the proper ingredients. At the thought, everyone had zeroed in on an unassuming Lau who was the president of an international trading company. "Eh?" Was his usual clueless answer. _'Honestly, that guy...'_ Luce wasn't sure how someone so oblivious could be such a successful man. It was probably just a facade- only most of the time he seemed genuinely lost. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and then sighed.

It didn't really matter. Luce stood from her bed and left. Now that the butler needed to wait for at least another day to actually have the ingredients to make proper curry, he would surely drag her off into another midnight lesson. Sebastian would probably come up with some kind of mocking excuse and give her that stupid close-eyed grin of his- but she didn't care today. A grin spread on her face. It wasn't like she was there anyways. Her giggle came out in white puffs of smoke as the girl made her way through the cold winter's air.

Although, Luciana had to admit; she was curious as to how Sebastian would fair against Agni. It was technically a showdown between god and a demon. _'Well~ at least metaphorically.'_ But who cared about the details? She giggled nonchalantly, slinking through the back alleys.

 _._

Sebastian's eyes raked the kitchen. It had been cleaned spotless and there was no sign of Luce. It wasn't all that unusual. The girl tended to escape after the servants had finished their dinner. She usually used that time to sleep. So the demon proceeded towards the female quarters, passing the idiot servants as they finished up for the night.

Only when he entered the room, her bed was empty. The demon's eyes narrowed, noticing a note left on her pillow. _'Looking for someone?'_ Sebastian read the piece of paper and his eyes flashed. That was definitely her handwriting. She played him- again. He didn't hold back the annoyed grumble. Where did she go?

.

" _HAHAHAHAHA~_ " Boisterous laughter shook the room while Luce held onto a coffin for dear life. _'Ha! The irony~'_ She giggled. Luciana had just finished telling Undertaker of 'Sebastian the abdominal deer-man' and he was laughing like never before.

* * *

Thank you for reading and all the reviews!  
Especially the reviews :) I really appreciate your opinions because to be honest I'm not really sure where this story will end, obviously there is a general idea but I'm just going with the flow - kinda like Luce. So this story actually relies on all your comments, to know in which direction the characters will develop.

Who knows, maybe we'll all end up hating Luciana or pitying her or it will be a happy end? I'm excited to see where it will go.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

" _He he he~_ Sounds like you're having fun with the earl." A large maniacal grin adorned Undertaker's face as he lay drooling on a coffin.

Luciana shrugged, not really denying it. "It has its ups and downs." And it certainly wasn't boring. She stirred the beaker in her hand, gingerly watching the brown liquid swirl in a mesmerizing whirl. Working at the Phantomhive manor really took her mind off of her whole predicament. Sure she was still studying runes, but Luce hadn't looked into her accidental time travel since- well, since she got there. Life was just so busy. She sighed, not really knowing if that was a good thing. _'Normal people would try their hardest to find a way back, right?'_ Her brows furrowed and she stared unseeingly at the floor. _'Guess that means I'm not normal...what else is new?'_ The black haired girl let out a quiet giggle.

"Cookie?"

She looked up to see the mortician hold his urn of cookies right in front of her nose. At least she wasn't the only abnormal one. "Thanks." Luce cracked a small heartfelt smile and gratefully nipped at her bone shaped cookie. Oh, had she missed them. Her eyes suddenly widened at an idea and her head spun to Undertaker, almost giving herself backlash in the process. "Could you give me the recipe?" She grinned sweetly at the man who was now pursing his lips, not really wanting for anyone to have his recipe. " _Pwetty pwease with a chewy on top~?_ " Luce drawled out theatrically and widened her eyes into a look of overly dramatic innocence. She internally noted the way his lips tugged as he desperately tried not to laugh. _'Like that would ever work.'_ And as soon as the thought left her, a round of boisterous laughter shook the building. The girl couldn't help but join in and they both ended up rolling around on the floor.

In the end Undertaker had handed her a crumbled piece of paper that just so happened to be in his robe. Luce giggled lowly, her laugh coming out in puffs as her hands gingerly raked over the recipe in her pocket. _'He just had to have it close to him.'_ The girl shook her head in amusement and caught a shadow behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Luce hadn't heard anyone approach and she wasn't even that lost in thought. She stepped into an alleyway, keeping her eyes on the ground to see if whoever was behind her, was really following her.

And sure enough the person turned the corner and trailed after her. Luciana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She still couldn't hear any steps. And that was just odd. Abnormal. _'Supernatural?'_ So he really came looking for her. "Why are you following me?" She turned to the person behind her with a frown.

"Can't have you disappear now can we?" The Phantomhive butler gave her a close eyed smile. Who knew what could happen to her. Sebastian stepped closer to the black haired girl. She may be able to defend herself and be used to roaming these streets, but she was still human and the demon wouldn't take the chance. After all she wasn't invincible and it would be pitiful for someone like him to lose his mate.

"Fine then- " A cheeky and confident smile made its way to her lips. It sent shivers down the demon's spine. "Catch me if you can." Luce ran off with a grin, moving through narrow alleyways to confuse the demon. Now the girl was definitely glad she had decided to wear her boots. It made running so much easier.

Luciana gasped when Sebastian appeared a little ways before her. "Hey! No demon powers!" She narrowed her pale eyes when his eyes flashed fuchsia and her pace slowed to a walk, gradually approaching him.

"You never specified." He chuckled at her deadpan expression.

"What? Can't catch me without it?" If you can't slow a man down, hurt his pride. She tilted her head innocently when he growled.

"Of course I can." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. How did she even come up with that idea? The thought alone-

Luce didn't waste any time, she ran straight at him and just as a confused look reached his face the girl kicked off the left alley wall to jump to the right and hoist herself up by a window. She repeated the action until she had reached the roof. Luciana looked down at the butler who stared at her with well concealed amazement, still routed to his spot. "Try to keep up." She chuckled and ran off with an excited smile, knowing full well that he would follow.

"Oh, I will." A look of dark amusement flashed on the demon's face and he smirked with delight, revealing sharp canines.

The pair chased each other through the city. Somewhere along the line Sebastian had managed to catch her, but she certainly hadn't made it easy for him. Luciana had jumped from rooftop to rooftop, at times returning to the alleys only to climb up a building and walk on thin ledges. To say the girl knew her way through London would have been an understatement.

They continued to walk with their arms linked and a comfortable silence surrounding them. Luce let out a tired sigh and leaned her head against the demon's shoulder. They had somehow ended up at the Big Ben. Her grey eyes stared up at the huge clock tower. It was just as high as she remembered it- not that she expected it to grow or anything like that, but it was just massive. The girl doubted she would ever get used to it.

"Have you ever been up there?" Sebastian asked curiously, for all he knew she could have already been atop of every single building in this city. It would explain why she knew her way around so well.

"Nah...it's really high." She confessed. Luce honestly didn't think she could make it all the way up. _'That would take way too much stamina and strength.'_ Her brows furrowed. She had seen videos of people climbing buildings to extreme heights but the idea just seemed crazy and impossible to her.

"Scared?" The demon taunted her with a smirk.

"No." She answered a little too quickly and too defensively. _'Maybe...'_ Her thoughts added truthfully.

"Good." Sebastian then dragged her towards the tower. He had noticed her uncertainty, but if she was going to lie...he smirked.

"Are you crazy?!" Luciana began to feel dread pool in her stomach as they neared the structure. "I'm human. What if I fall? I'm never gonna make it!" Her panic was rising. What was he thinking? There was just no way she could make it all the way up. Let alone down!

"I'll catch you."

She was going to yell at his stupid reasoning but lost all her words when looking at his clear expression. Her heart skipped a beat. "...fine." Luce bit her lip in worry as she tried to contain the blush on her cheeks. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

They had made it up about a third when her hands began to ache. _'I'm never gonna make it...'_ She let out a groan and her grip faltered, her hand slipping from its hold. _'This is it...'_ She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting a fall- but it never came.

Luciana was in Sebastian's arm before even feeling herself fall. She opened one eye experimentally and then blinked the other open. Her jaw slacked as she gaped at what was happening. They were floating in the air. _'We're fuckin' flying!'_ Sebastian chuckled at her expression. The sound making Luce whip her gaze to the demon; his eyes swirled in a deep glowing fuchsia and his pupils dilated into cat like slits, but what stuck out the most were the pair of pitch black feathery wings on his back. _'Wow...'_

"Hold on." The demon grinned mischievously, flying them upwards and making the girl cling to his neck like a lifeline. He set her down atop the tower and watched her shakily sink to the ground.

"You...have wings." She blinked when Sebastian retracted the elegant feathery appendages and sat down beside her. There was just no way, it was normal for demons to have wings. Luciana suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him. "Just who are you under all that?" She twirled her finger in front of his face- probably not the best idea. The butler grasped it easily, effectively stopping her movement with a smug look.

"You will find out- " He grinned a canine toothed smile, "eventually." Sebastian laughed at her angry pout. Not chuckled, laughed. _'Today is just full of surprises.'_ A small smile grazed the girl's lips- the good kind of surprises.

* * *

A little fluff...Well, thank you for reading!


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Luciana hummed walking down the corridor, swinging her cleaning rag in rhythm. Nothing could ruin her mood today. The night spent with Sebastian had been a blast and the day after he hadn't even bothered to teach her runes. _'Thank gawd...'_ Maybe she was finally seeing a different side of the demon. He wasn't the strict hot ass butler of the Phantomhive household but more mellow. Somehow that description made her think of Sebastian with dreadlocks sitting on a beach in the Caribbean while smoking weed. She snorted out crazed giggles, shaking her head at the mental picture.

So, maybe mellow wasn't exactly the right word. Sebastian just seemed more relaxed? Like he finally let his hair down _'...figuratively speaking.'_ An amused grin played on her lips. Luce could honestly say that she liked that side of him. The demon just seemed more fun; playful but not any less sadistic. He was definitively the kind of guy that played with his food. She snorted. _'Poor Ciel~'_

Walking into the kitchen Luce was greeted with a very intriguing sight. Her grin faltered into a dumbfounded expression. Right in front of her; Bard and Soma were sprawled across the kitchen floor and judging by how lifeless they looked, awaiting death's door. Mey-Rin was slouched against the wall to the right, looking much too pale to be healthy. And Finny was crouched down beside the kitchen table with leftover curry sticking to his mouth, looking almost as green as a summer lawn. Only Tanaka seemed to not be effected. _'Looks like the curry isn't going too well.'_ A chuckle rumbled in her throat as she stepped over their barely conscious cook. "Are you trying to kill them or actually make progress?"

Sebastian turned his gaze to her then to the other occupants of the room. He couldn't help but sigh at the sight of them. "And where have you been all day?" It almost sounded like an accusation- one that made her icy orbs twinkle with mischief. The last the demonic butler had seen her was right before waking up the young earl. After that she had disappeared and the demon was well aware that even all her duties combined wouldn't take this long.

"Doing my job." She gave him a cheeky yet somewhat innocent grin and hopped on a clean part of the kitchen counter.

The butler stared at her, scrutinizing the girl's expression for any lies. There were none- but as a demon he knew best that one didn't have to lie when there were half-truths. His lips twitched in amusement. Of course the little thief would know that too.

Luce let her grey eyes wander around the mess; dirty dishes, pots, silverware, cups and so on were piling up beside the sink. _'I wonder what Gordon Ramsey would say...'_ Either way it didn't seem to be going all that well for the butler. " _So~_ is there some dinner left for me?" She inquired with a tilt of her head. She had skipped lunch and now the hunger was definitely getting to her.

Sebastian handed her a bowl of curry which she eyed critically. It smelled amazing but thinking back to his first batch... well, she hoped this one was better. Her grey eyes unconsciously slid over the very dead looking house personnel- "It won't kill you."

The butler's deadpan voice brought her out of thought and she grinned innocently. "Did you tell them that too?" Queue demonic eye roll. Luciana giggled, before taking a measured bite from her dinner. It prickled her taste buds. The different flavours danced in her cavity, pairing into the perfect mixture of spices. She hummed appreciatively. "This is good." But there was something missing. Her brows furrowed as her eyes looked over the kitchen in search for anything to go with the curry. "Do you have bread or something?"

Suffice to say it was even better with a fresh slice of bread. Just remembering it made her mouth water even the morning after.

"What did you say?" Soma stared in absolute disbelieve as both he and Lau had joined the young earl for breakfast. "You made the curry of god?!" _'So loud…'_ Luce inwardly groaned as she helped with the servings. It was much too early for a shouting contest.

"It's just how I am to the core..." Sebastian calmly presented the finished delicacy to the three nobles. "Please have a taste."

Surprise. Astonishment. Awe. It was all open for view on the prince's face. And from the corner of his eye Sebastian could see Luce nod in agreement. She had been the first to taste it last night and the butler was glad to know that her acknowledgment of the dish was not misplaced. "Does it please you?" He couldn't help but ask.

"This is not Agni's curry." His statement wasn't meant as discouragement. Soma began to explain that it was a dish containing complicated flavours and spices much like Indian curry. Yet he mentioned that it had the depth and fresh taste only the British could achieve. All in all Luce thought that if prince hood didn't work out for Barney then he could always become a food critic. He seemed good at it. "This curry is worthy of competing with the curry of god. It's delicious butler. But how did you do this in just one night?"

In response Sebastian pulled out the secret ingredient with thin veiled smugness.

"Chocolate?!" The nobles exclaimed in surprise.

"Makes everything better." The maid's mumbled comment was only overheard by the butler. With a quirk to his lip he went on to explain the profits of cacao. "I noticed this when I cleaned up the gateau chocolat that the young master requested yesterday. So you helped me out there young master." The demon couldn't help but rub it into the brat's face. He truly was just that petty.

"It's too bad, but you can't beat them with just this." Ciel commented dryly. "To replicate is different from to win." _'Well, that's true…'_ Luciana itched to drag a hand through her hair. Sometimes she really hated a maid's etiquette; always having to have their hair tied together. "You will probably just be on par with the curry of god. Isn't that so, Sebastian?"

"Yes." He conceded but his smugness remained. "As things are _now_ it will be that way." He added cryptically, making Luce narrow her eyes in suspicion.

Lau noticed as well. "That face tells me that you have a secret plan eh, butler?"

"Yes..." His eyes slid over to his mate, glinting mirthfully. Luce didn't know what she had to do with it, but if he was waiting for her to come up with something then the demon would be sorely mistaken.

"It's no lie?" Ciel regarded him thoughtfully.

"Of course not. I don't ever tell lies." Though his expression said otherwise, the statement was true. After all, it was one of the regulations of his contract. "On my name as the butler of the Phantomhive family, I pledge that our company will definitely be the one to take home the royal warrant." Sebastian bowed with a hand on his heart.

* * *

OMG I seriously can't thank you enough for sticking with this awful long wait. So~ merci! Muchas gracias! Danke! Grazie! Arigatou! ขอบใจนะค่ะ ^^

If this feels like a filler chapter to you…don't worry me too. It's just kinda where I left off and there will be more.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Our time traveler cocked her head to the side as she stared at Mey-Rin. "It's a tad odd seeing you like that."

"E-eh?! Is m-my dress not right?" The maid stuttered while her hands nervously fumbled over both clothes and hair.

It definitely wasn't the most fashionable outfit but she didn't look bad. "No." Luce rolled her icy orbs, "I've just never seen you without the uniform." It was true- well, except for her sleepwear...Anyways. The only other times the servants didn't wear any uniform was when they went to church or into the city but at those times the black head was either not there or not paying attention. So yes, it was odd seeing Mey-Rin in something casual. _'At least for this era.'_ "You look cute." Luciana's lips spread into an amused grin as she noticed the maid's cheeks burn in a scarlet blush almost matching her hair.

"W-we need to go, yes!" Mey-Rin suddenly exclaimed, quickly changing the topic of conversation "The young master will be late. W-we have to hurry, yes!" In no time at all, had the scarlet haired maid vanished from their room. _'Definitely cute~'_ Luce couldn't help but giggle as she followed, languidly putting on her black coat.

Contrary to Mey-Rin who wore a long dress and a deep forest green coat, the young time traveler stuck to the blue knee-long dress Undertaker had given her. She paired it with thick winter stockings, her black heeled boots and the shawl she had initially stolen way back when, wrapped fashionably around her neck. Her black rosary with its silver cross hung out from underneath and settled at its usual place.

"You're late." -Were the first words she got out of the scowling young earl. The boy of thirteen stood beside his ever so faithful butler, waiting for her. _'I feel so special~'_ Luce mentally cooed with a giggle underneath her breath.

What was up with her lately? She was having the oddest mood swings; one minute she was her usual sarcastic self, then on a total sugar rush and the next utterly exasperated- like now. "If you rush through life, you're bound to miss something important." She preached with a shake of her head.

"What _is_ important is the competition." Ciel argued with a deadpan voice as he took his seat in the carriage, waiting for his two servants to do the same.

She couldn't help it. Luce smacked her hand against her forehead and rubbed it in frustration. "Tha' is so not th' point ye bloody wanker..." She turned to Sebastian with an almost pleading expression. " _Please_ tell me you got what I meant." Because if not then she would seriously begin to question the world. Maybe she should major in Philosophy...

"The young master is not as wise as he may think." Sebastian quipped with his signature close eyed smile and patted her hand reassuringly. Of course he understood. The way a demon such as himself viewed time was much different to how humans viewed it.

The rest of the ride was rather quiet. Luciana had leaned onto Sebastian for some extra body heat and had a one-sided silent conversation with him about practically anything that came to mind. She drew letters onto his palm in a mix of English, Spanish and French. Luce had even tried runes but that ended in utter failure and a look that promised another torturous lesson. Most of the time she would get a subtle shrug, nod, shake or smirk. Suffice it to say, it was the only entertainment she had.

.

"Huh, so this is what Crystal Palace looked like..." Luciana mused out loud when they finally arrived, meeting Lau and his 'sister'. The entire structure, walls and ceiling, was adorned with windows, giving a gorgeous view of the sky and outside park. Large white columns held its foundation while the open space was now filled with all kinds of stalls and attractions. It was amazing – too bad it was never rebuild.

"Why are you so impressed, aren't you from London?" Ciel questioned thoroughly intrigued while they watched the idiot trio saunter off.

"Never been here before." She shrugged. After all it burned down in the 1930's.

"Oh my! If it isn't Earl Phantomhive." A very obnoxious voice interrupted. It didn't take long for them to recognize the brunette strutting his way towards Ciel. He was after all the root of this whole ordeal.

"Kill me now." Luce groaned out in annoyance.

Sebastian's gaze momentarily slid down to her and his hand settled on her back, feeling the annoyance pool off his mate in waves. "Now, now-", a polite smile was fixed on his face as they kept their eyes on West conversing with their young earl, "no need for suicidal thoughts."

She clearly heard the hint of amusement in his voice only succeeding in annoying her more. Her eyes cleared into a steely gaze. " _Bueno..._ let me take it out on you then." Even though both knew she couldn't hurt him, the implication was clear.

On second thought, he might not want to make fun of her when annoyed. "I'll make you whatever dessert you want."

"Tiramisu." What can she say? His desserts were the best.

"Between you and I... some spies broke into my home." Both servants blinked at West's statement. "It was terrible. One of my Galle lamps was broken along with a chess set I got at General Trading. I still get shivers knowing that the criminal may even be here."

' _Haha~ closer than you may think.'_ Luce mentally giggled as she remembered Sebastian the abdominal deer-man.

"Enough about that, I heard the Queen might be attending the curry show." Lord West rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _'Queen Victoria huh?'_ Luciana mulled over what she knew of her and was reminded of what Undertaker said. _'A woman who pushes all the work on others...'_ He never did like her.

"I'd like her to taste the curry before I receive the royal warrant." West shrugged offhandedly as he finally left them be and walked away.

"Before _you_ receive the warrant?"

"How very presumptuous." Luce added with a grin, having heard the slither of mischief in Ciel's voice.

"I can't wait to see his face when he realises he has lost." The boy continued with a sweet smile.

"Yes, my lord."

.

"We have now come to the highlight of 'the empire governed Indian culture and prosperity exhibition'-" Luce listened to the commentator with an unimpressed stare. What the bloody hell was up with that long name? "-with participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin!" She sighed in disappointment. That guy was not a good commentator. He proceeded with the introduction of the judges. First was a palace chef- _'Fancy~'_ -then a tax collector who served in India and finally Viscount Druitt an apparent lover of the arts and food.

"Eh? Wasn't he arrested by the Yard?" Lau's question caught her attention and she cocked her head to the side, peering at the Chinese man.

"He probably bribed his way out. How corrupt..."

"I don't get it." Luce deadpanned, staring at Ciel's blanched face with a dead-on stare. "Who's that pretty boy?"

"It's best you not know." Ciel explained with every intention of her never finding out. She would definitely tease him to no end if she knew. Of course that only made Luciana want to know more. Her lips formed a small smile as she made a mental note to ask Sebastian.

"Now!" The commentator dramatically gestured to the six men on stage, "These are today's contestants!" He started from the one closest to him; a guy with a curly mustache, "From the Persian Tabb Company Chef Tarpin,..." until he reached the two furthest from him, "from the Harold West Company Chef Agni and the butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company." The commentator's head snapped towards Sebastian with a questioning stare. "A b-butler?"

"Yes, I am not a chef." Sebastian turned into smug confidence. "I am a butler to the core." _'Doesn't he ever get tired of saying that?'_

"A-anyways, with a group like this I'm sure we can expect some tasty food!" "Let the contest begin!"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'll be posting weekly for now.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A man who could cook was always appreciated. And even though that was such a cliché, the statement still held true nonetheless. _'The audience definitely agrees.'_ Luciana's pale eyes raked through the masses seeing multiple women fan themselves at the sight of both Agni and Sebastian. She had to admit they were both charming and attractive in their own ways, so the reactions weren't much of a surprise to the young time traveler. Actually, Luce was waiting for someone to faint- just like in the movies. _'That would be so funny hehehe~'_ A giggle escaped her lips as she practically bounced on the balm of her feet.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking?" Ciel interrupted her cheery laughter, narrowing his eyes at the maid.

"If you want...I'll gladly tell you." She grinned suggestively at his disgruntled expression. It was just fun to mess with the kid.

"Pass." The young earl sighed turning his gaze back to the stage while her eyes twinkled with mirth, seeing the light color of a blush spread on his cheeks. "I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry now."

Luciana's head tipped to the side as she hummed along. What did people usually do at events like these? Just stand there all day and wait? Her brows furrowed. She really didn't like the sound of that. And they could have at least gotten the audience some chairs. _'I mean one can only stand so much...'_

"Hey!" The shout got her attention and Luce swiftly turned to the left, seeing a gruff looking noble point towards the stage. "What is he doing?!" Similar appalled exclamations caught her ear from all around.

"Is t-that...CHOCOLATE?!" The doubt and disgust laced into their voices was so clear, as they all watched Sebastian add chunks of Funtom chocolate to his curry.

Admittedly, looking at it from this standpoint it did look disgusting -almost like dipping Oreos into orange juice. _'So wrong.'_ Luce wrinkled her nose. However, she was sure that Sebastian's curry would taste heavenly -or in his case sinfully delicious. She cracked a smile just in time to catch the demon's eye. _'Sinful indeed...'_ Her smile widened into a grin as his eyes flashed that gorgeous fuchsia.

"As expected of Funtom, a sweets and toy corporation!" West, the thorn in their side exclaimed laughingly. "This sure is a new form of advertising!" Her smile turned into a sigh. Couldn't he just shut up for one minute? _'Sebastian and I were having a moment.'_

"What is that?" Rolling her eyes the black head returned her attention to the stage. This time however the spotlight was on Agni. "A blue lobster?!"

' _Damn.'_ Luce whistled, impressed as she leaned down to the earl's level. "Would it be wrong if I tasted Agni's curry?" The moment shared with the butler long forgotten as something more interesting appeared. She really wanted to try the Indian butler's curry.

"Yes." Ciel deadpanned, crushing her desires- though she remained unsure if he did it out of pride or etiquette.

That was too bad. Luce sighed. Guess she just had to hope that Agni wouldn't end up in jail after this ordeal was over. Maybe then she could ask him to make it for her.

"And...the time is up!" _'Finally.'_ She let out a breath of relief listening to the moderator. "Will the contestants please line up with your finished product? When I call your name, please step up and present the dish to the judges." So they did. One after the other the crowd watched the judges react. They frowned at the cook who dared to use curry powder, calling him a disgrace. Another dish was much too bland and soup like to be called curry. In the end it was between Agni and Sebastian; the one with the hand of god against the demon who couldn't even taste human food. Luce giggled silently.

"Next we have the Harold West Company's chef Agni."

"This is my curry-" He lifted the silver lid off the tray, "blue lobster and seven types of curry, an imperial feast." Simply said; it looked amazing -like one of those food pictures on Instagram. The center of the dish displayed a steaming hub of rice, adjacent to a cooked and peeled lobster. He had rounded the dish up with seven small bowls of curry, each in a different shade of color. _'I'm definitely gonna ask him to make it again.'_

When it came to the taste testing the judges reacted odd. At least that was Luce's opinion. It was almost as if they were having an orgasm.

"Is he...moaning?" Luce stared incredulously at Viscount Druitt as he suddenly began spinning around the stage, comparing the dish to a lady.

"My heart! It has been stolen from me~" He praised with sparkles in his lavender eyes, making her nose wrinkle in disgust. Don't get her wrong; Luciana enjoyed food as much as any other person but that was just over the top. It sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Last to the stage is the Funtom Company!"

Sebastian stepped forward in his usual butler attire, looking as prim and proper as ever. "This is my curry." The lid opened to reveal...

...a bun.

.

.

.

' _Way to get people's hopes up.'_ The little black head bit her cheeks so as not to break out into a fit of giggles in the utter silence. The judges and audience were left speechless, unsure of how to react. "W-what are you trying to pull?!"

Without a word he proceeded to deep fry the bun and placed the finished dish with the judges. "This is our company's curry; the curry bun." As the judges cut into the dough the to perfection cooked curry drizzled out, like molten chocolate from a lava cake. "Please have a taste."

Their eyes widened in surprise and awe. For something so simple looking to taste so wonderful left the judges at a loss. They left praises left and right, commenting on the bun itself that was extra crispy yet soft on the inside, before tasting the rich flavor of curry on the inside.

"This is...perfection~" The viscount exclaimed, "It is like that young girl at the ball that made me want to love her tenderly...the mischievous mockingbird, singing like a child in daytime." He didn't repress the dreamy sigh. "I want to hold you in my arms!"

The little earl next to her made a sound of disgust, paling and shuddering as the viscount talked. "Does this have anything to do with how you know him?" If at all possible Ciel turned even paler. _'I'll take that as a yes.'_

After a brief intermission where the different styles of curry were distributed among the audience, the contestants and moderator returned to the stage. "And the winner of today's curry contest is..." Luce mentally added an imaginary drum roll, "Agni from the Harold West trading company and Sebastian from Funtom. It's a tie!"

"...you have got to be kidding me." Her brow ticked, barely restraining the urge of hitting that moderator -maybe even the judges- when suddenly the trophy was whipped out of the moderator's hand.

"Please wait." A monotone voice came from a man dressed completely in white with blonde hair and- _'Are those sunglasses?'_ Luce stared wide eyed at the man. She didn't even know sunglasses were invented yet.

However, before he could say anything else, the man was trampled down by a horse and an old lady dressed in black. "Bloody hell, is that...?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

I might post a follow up chapter on the weekend just to end the curry competition.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Your majesty!" Ciel was by the queen's side before anyone noticed, "Why have you come here?"

"Hello everyone." A friendly smile graced the woman's elderly face, as if all was right in the world and the nation's queen did not just trot into Crystal Palace on a horse nor trample her servant. Luciana couldn't help it, her lips parted in disbelief and for once she mirrored the expression of a fish perfectly. _'Dear sweet sanity, where have you gone?'_

Apparently into the afterlife because the next thing she knew, madness greeted her. The famous Queen Victoria was on the floor wailing – and quite dramatically so – for her dead husband, while her servant – _'Butler?'_ Luce guessed _–_ tried to cheer her up with a puppet.

Well, she didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Her majesty seems quite the complex character." But Lau definitely did, commenting cheerfully.

"Don't talk like that." Ciel seemed to fray at the edges, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. _'And way too used to this behavior for it to be a onetime thing...'_ Right about now Luce was really questioning how Britain managed to make it into the 21st century. The Queen she knew definitely did not behave like _that_ in public. She always seemed like the epitome of grace.

"As I received an invitation to be a judge in this contest, I have one vote, don't I?" The Queen said as she dried her tears. _'A tie breaker?'_ Luce pondered the historic woman's actions. Why interfere now when she probably watched the entire spectacle? And rather than just giving your vote, have them battle it out fair and square. It didn't sit well with Luciana- then again she really didn't feel like standing here any longer to watch the 'final round'. "I have chosen..."

Ah, she could see why Undertaker didn't like her.

.

"So~ You won." Now that they were home Luciana was sure that promised lesson of his was bound to follow. Needless to say she was not looking forward to it. The question was, whether she should stay to wrangle out any and all information _'-gossip-'_ the butler had on that Viscount, or not. Well, it wasn't as though she couldn't ask tomorrow...all the thief needed now was a distraction to make her escape. _'If only Ciel would call for him...'_ Alas the boy was asleep along with the rest of the staff. It was just the two them in the kitchen...

...somehow this always happened.

"Did you doubt me?" Sebastian raised a brow at the little time traveler. He was rather surprised, that she hadn't left with Mey-Rin, snuck off or fallen asleep yet.

"Not really- but is this all you get for winning?" The black headed girl scrutinized the small golden trophy whilst the demonic butler chuckled at her unimpressed stare. "Doesn't look all that rewarding..." It really wasn't much compared to all the expensive ingredients needed for the curry. Then again, they also received the royal warrant which opened up a path into the food industry for Funtom.

"There is no need for a prize since the young master's request has been appeased."

' _A prize huh?'_ She internally smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Basically~" Luce chuckled and spun to face the demon, "what you mean to say is; there's no need for anything materialistic since you'll get your prize at the end of this deal." He didn't deny it. Which made her wonder; was everything he did only a means to an end? All for the sake of his contract?- at least deep within her subconscious Luciana hoped that wasn't the case. While logically she already knew Sebastian was more complex than that. There was still some doubt. They all probably meant nothing to him. _'...how heartbreaking.'_ "Oh well, I still think you should have some kind of reward."

He quirked a brow as she stepped up to him. Before he could question her, Luce tugged him down by his tie and kissed him. In utter amusement she noticed how his eyes widened as her lips met his. _'He definitely didn't expect that.'_ The young maid/thief/time traveler mentally laughed and parted from him with an innocent grin.

"Maybe you should sleep for once." Her head tilted to the side in faux consideration. "It has been quite the busy week." Luce patted his chest as she walked past him, very intent on leaving the kitchen and going to bed. "You can teach me some other time."

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. "I don't think so."

Her expression narrowed into a scowl. _'Damn it.'_ And just when Luce thought she had gotten out of the lesson...Sebastian had grabbed her by the scruff of her dress, dragging her with him. To think she had even kissed him for shock value. Her nose twitched with annoyance as a long suffering sigh escaped her. Just this once the eighteen year old wanted to stomp her feet like a petulant child.

.

Unseen by her, the demon's tongue darted out to lick his lips. He never thought she would simply kiss him like that. True, she wasn't from this time where women needed to be courted the 'proper' way but sometimes he wondered whether Luciana had any discretion at all. _'Doubtful.'_ Not that he minded when it was directed at him, but anyone else? He would kill slowly and painfully. His eyes glowed with possessiveness.

* * *

Hello, it's been a while? Ha! Understatement of the year... I've actually had this chapter ready for a while now believe it or not, but was never really satisfied. When I say a while I mean like since the end of June, put it on my phone so I could work on it whenever something popped up, but well then I flew to Rome for vacation and forgot...yeah what can I say other than Rome is very pretty?

Soo months later and I finally have free time again for the next 2 weeks, where I plan to grudgingly sit in front of my computer and write. Hopefully I will have enough chapters ready to last until winter hols.

Probably one chapter a week, at least that's the plan.

I can't thank you guys enough for still supporting this story when my updates were so abysmal. So THANK YOU 3


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Luciana sat there frowning at the gibberish on the paper in front of her. She couldn't make head or tail of it. It just made no sense whatsoever. Why did she ask Sebastian to teach her runes again? Oh, that's right, to get home. And what were the probabilities of her actually getting home? No idea, but definitely very slim. So then, why bother to learn runes at all?

THWACK!

"Eek-" she jumped in her seat, wide grey orbs settling on the person opposite to her. There the butler sat, his sleeves rolled up, gloves removed and a closed eyed menacing smile on his face.

His eyes opened slowly, a beautiful garnet glow. "Focus."

That was an order if she had ever heard one.

Luce rubbed her forehead in frustration. Honestly, there was no way she'd be able to focus at this hour after the day they had had. Tell that to the demon in front of her however and he would never understand – _'Huh, wonder if that's just his sadism making an appearance...'_ Sebastian probably enjoyed driving everyone up the wall. _'Though is that a demon thing or just personality issues?'_ Her head unconsciously cocked to the side as she considered the man. Well, seeing as she had never met any other demon, Luce would wager-

"What is it Luciana?"

The girl in question merely blinked, a small smirk tilting her lips upward. _'Hm, on second thought...'_ She sighed, leaning her chin onto a propped up hand, eyes not leaving the butler. Now would be a good a time as any to sate her curiosity - about the Viscount that is. "I was wondering", Luce began slowly and almost giggled at the way the demon's eyes narrowed - _'Honestly, what did he take her for?'_ \- "today at the contest...".

"Yes?" Wow, was that reluctance she heard?

Probably not, must be the lack of sleep. "What is it about that Viscount that makes Ciel pale so much?" The black haired girl tried to keep her expression as nonchalant as possible. It would be just like the demon to deny her curiosity.

It must not have worked. The butler simply continued to stare, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. And damn, she liked that expression _a lot_. "As a butler of the Phantomhive household I simply cannot go against my master like that."

Her brow twitched. Taking a deep breath, Luce let it out as an inaudible sigh. Must he continue this game of pretend? "And as a demon?" Her annoyance must have shown because even to her ears that sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Now, now Luce is that any way to talk when asking for something?" He responded with a sharp toothed smirk.

' _Bloody twat'_ Icy orbs narrowed. He was enjoying this. "Fine. Be that way." If he found such amusement in this, then – _'two can play this game.'_ Her mind was already thinking up some ideas. There was one way that definitely guaranteed her an answer but she'll try other methods first, it was too underhanded. "I'll get the answer out of you one way or the other." Luce flashed the demon a grin and relaxed back into the chair, now much more confident she'd be getting what she desired. "On another note, the next case is at a circus huh?"

Sebastian hummed, eyes carefully roaming her expressions. The change in topic was too quick for his liking. He had this vague feeling that his little mate really was going to drag the information right out of him. "Yes. We will however return to the manor before that."

Her head tilted in a gesture he had come to associate with her curiosity and confusion. "Why?"

His gaze flickered to where her fingers drew random patterns into the wooden table. A subconscious habit, he guessed. "The Young Master does have other duties to oversee."

"Ah yes, the woes of an Earl." She rolled her eyes. The girl was entirely too relaxed in his presence for a human. They all had an ingrained sense of fear when faced a predator. And what were demons when not predators? He wondered just how far he could push his little mate. "So then, when will the new case start?"

The demon relaxed his restrains just a bit, letting his aura seep out. After all, Luciana needed to acclimate. "We will be back in London by the 14th." He refrained from mentioning that only Ciel and he were going to the Circus. Luce already knew. She had seen that there were only two tickets to the show.

"A circus show just before Christmas. How...nice."

It was said with such nonchalance that Sebastian couldn't help but ask. "Are you...pouting?" That finger drawing random patterns into the wooden table instantly stopped.

"I am not." Her eyes snapped to his and narrowed, a cold glint demanding caution.

The butler however simply hummed. Definitely not believing a word she had said. It aggravated her enough to throw a pen at him. Which surprise, surprise he caught. "What's the name of the circus anyway?" Luciana started gathering her things, not minding the demon's exasperated eye roll.

"Noah's Ark Circus." He said, rolling over the pen his little thief had thrown between his fingers.

She stopped mid-motion. "How oddly religious..." Somewhat incredulously, she frowned at the demon, "Aren't circus people considered as freaks?" Luce refrained from saying 'in this time period' because really, if she didn't, she'd probably be saying it a lot more often. Also, one would think that circus people were bitter at any higher power because they had been dealt such a bad hand in life -especially if they were being ridiculed by others."Or is that just a cliché?"

"Hm, not entirely untrue."

"But not entirely true?" Her eyes moved from his, down to his hands where he toyed with her pen, turning it over and over in those long fingers, reminding her of a pianist's hands. And being who he is, the demon could probably play any instrument well. _'—among other things.'_ Luce repressed the tingling up and down her spine. Really, her thoughts shouldn't constantly stray to how good the man was in bed. _'Not that it would_ _have_ _to be in bed...'_ She wanted to smack herself right then and there.

* * *

Thank you for your support! I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

P.s. the next arc will start somewhat slower...and oh wow, has anyone read the recent manga chapters? I still don't know what to make of it...I mean talk about a plot twist


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

' _A few days later...'_ Grey eyes blinked. Maybe Luciana was truly and utterly losing her mind, because the girl swore; she had just heard SpongeBob commentary enter into her thoughts. She shook her head; _'right~ okay, may as well continue...'._ As is, Luce and the other servants of the Phantomhive Household currently found themselves preparing for the arrival of the Yard's Commisioner; Lord Randall. They had arrived at the manor just the day prior and now needed to get it back into tip top shape. Suffice to say, there was a lot to be done. Only, there was one big fat problem; their two other guests. _'You know the ones actually responsible for the entire debacle.'_ Oh yes, Luce could see this ending in so many ways –most of them negative.

But, who was she to interfere. It was bound to be fun either way.

So instead the girl concentrated on her own tasks: Setting the table, tending to the breakfast with Sebastian, taking inventory after and seeing to it that the idiot trio don't wreck too much. It was probably the most gruelling task of all, no matter how much she loved them.

By midday when all the servants met in the kitchen and Sebastian doled out additional tasks like a parent does candy on Halloween, a certain Indian butler came by to ask for his share of work. Really, it was sweet.

"Then," the demonic counterpart held out a bucket of cleaning utensils, "would you be willing to clean the windows? Since you are taller than me, after all." Standing by Sebastian, Luce couldn't help but blink at them. Was she hearing things? Doubtfully her eyes drifted from the demon to Agni to the bucket and round back again. Yeah, no she definitely wasn't imagining it. Her lips pursed.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" As Agni eagerly left to finish his work, Luce she didn't bother withholding her tongue.

"'You're taller than me'? Are you for real!? You make _me_ clean the windows." Her brow ticked when she was left ignored whilst Sebastian sent the others off to their places with an unperturbed smile on his face.

Only when they were alone did he turn to her, the expression falling like a mask. He stepped closer and raised a hand to her face. "Shouldn't you be pleased?-" his gloved appendage caressed the side of her face, "-Now there is one less task for you."

She could feel her cheeks heat into a blush. "Wel– Tha– " That was surprisingly thoughtful of him. Kind. Generous. And _soo_ not him! Her eyes narrowed as she leaned away from the demon. "What are you doing?" She questioned dubiously. Call her paranoid but Sebastian was _not_ an angel. He didn't do 'kind' without motive.

The demon in question only rolled his eyes in response. He could practically see the accusation in her eyes. Sure, he had his own motives but what kind of demon would he be if he were to simply lay them all on the table to see? "You are reading too much into it Luce." She remained unimpressed while he mentally smirked. Maybe his little mate already knew him better than he had thought. The demon stepped around her to retrieve- "I have your dessert."

' _Tiramisu~'_ If Luce were a cartoon character, then her eyes would now be heart shaped and she'd be floating towards the delicacy, leaving a trail of sparkles as she went. In reality, there was not much of a difference.

"As promised." The butler smirked, entirely too amused.

Yet she said nothing, too busy tasting soft and fluffy mascarpone with delicious cocoa powder. It melted so perfectly on her tongue. Luce felt like she was floating on cloud nine. And with every bite she seemed to be getting closer to paradise.

– a light touch to her chin brought the girl back to reality. Her eyes found the demonic butler suddenly right in front of her and so much closer. Then his bare thumb proceeded, wiping away cream that found its way to the corner of her mouth. Her brain short-circuited for about five seconds – "Honestly, Luciana." –before his baritone voice brought her back and she had an epiphany. _'Oh, he's flirting.'_ And had been the entire time.

Luce grabbed hold of his wrist and just like that all motion stopped. It seemed abnormally quiet as she looked into his eyes. For once they held no disinterest, mirth, playfulness nor cruelty; they were focused – on her. Her grip on his hand twitched. Yet he continued to do nothing. It was her move. Did she want to continue? Not as a game – no, because then he wouldn't have asked – but in seriousness?

' _Yes,...I do.'_ The answer didn't exactly surprise her. Luciana had known that she was falling for him for a while now but he was a demon and she was from the future. How could that ever work? Did she want this to work? _'Yeah...'_ Well, there you go. Luce closed her eyes in acceptance and licked the cream right off his thumb. They could worry about everything else later.

When she finally let go, after what felt like an eternity, her eyes opened to see his burning intensely. A pleased hum left the demon as he caressed the side of her face and Sebastian stepped back again. Clearly this development would change nothing about his work ethic. She popped another spoon full of fluff into her mouth and moaned.

"Damn girl! Don't make that noise."

The girl in question took in the face of their newly arrived chef. Luce couldn't help but snigger. It was flushed red. "Why? Ne'er 'eard a girlie do tha' before?" Bard looked so indignant; she could barely refrain from laughing out loud. Taking it a step further the time traveler dipped a finger into the delicacy and sensually licked it from her finger; more or less repeating what she did with the butler's thumb, all while never breaking eye contact. His sputtering was absolutely worth it.

A suffering sigh came from the butler beside her. "Baldroy, there are still more ingredients to fetch." They watched him leave with varying degrees of amusement.

Finishing the last of her dish she put it into the sink. "So~ just wondering, but you haven't changed your mind about the Viscount right?" Luce turned to face him, her head tilted to the side. She just watched him smirk at her in a way that said it all. "Mhm, I didn't think so." Her gaze moved to her fingers that now trailed along his hand. The demon of course followed the movement. "That's alright," the fingers trailed higher in a soft caress, "makes it all the more fun." She smiled charmingly at him as she passed and left.

The demon began to chuckle, a sharp fanged smile spreading his lips.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was a little unsure about the Circus Arc...You know how they basically murder an entire mansion full of ppl? Yeah I'm not sure how that would go down with Luce because well we millennials aren't exactly known for being good with gore. Then again she's already kinda nonchalant after working with Undertaker. And she's a demon's mate...But well I'm still not satisfied.

I'm open for opinions! Just leave them in the comments.


End file.
